A Music From Your Heart
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: Additional chapter dan pengumuman hasil angket. Terima kasih sudah review dan membaca sampai di sini. Endingnya nggantung.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim:** Kuroshitsuji is Yana's forever.

**Warning:** Female Ciel! X3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 1: A Startled Wild Deer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa pun akan setuju bahwa Ciel Phantomhive adalah gadis yang begitu sempurna. Sempurna dalam segala hal. Dari parasnya maupun otaknya yang cemerlang. Dapat diibaratkan sebagai boneka bernyawa.

Matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru tua sama berharganya dengan batu muli. Kulitnya putih pucat bagaikan boneka keramik. Mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Rambut abu-abunya yang lembut tergerai panjang menutupi punggungnya yang kurus. Wajahnya manis sekali. Tubuhnya tergolong mungil dibanding usianya sekarang 13 tahun. Namun, olah pikirnya benar-benar cemerlang.

Sekarang ini ia bersekolah di Rainsworth Academy. Sekolah elit yang didirikan bangsawan Rainsworth untuk anak-anak bangsawan dan orang-orang penting. Para bangsawan dan pengusaha ternama di seluruh Eropa pasti menginginkan anak mereka untuk bersekolah di sini.

Sayangnya tak sembarang orang bisa merasakan bersekolah di Rainsworth Academy. Untuk masuk ke sekolah itu, setiap anak harus mengadapi berbagai tes masuk yang sulit. Kurikulum yang dijalankan di sekolah ini pun begitu ketat. Segala hal, ilmu pengetahuan, seni, bahasa dan etiket diajarkan di sini. Semua lulusan sekolah ini selalu berhasil. Menunjukkan mutu pendidikan di sekolah asrama Rainsworth.

Di sana persaingan antar murid begitu ketat. Setiap anak berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah tersebut. Begitu pula Ciel. Gadis kecil itu terbilang sangat jenius untuk anak seusianya. Semua pelajaran ia terima dengan baik dalam waktu singkat. Segala tugas yang ia berikan padanya dikerjakannya dengan sempurna. Benar-benar murid yang sangat mengagumkan. Semua guru dan temannya menghormati gadis manis itu.

Sayang sekali. Gadis semanis itu memiliki sikap yang begitu keras. Sifatnya yang gampang marah membuat orang segan untuk mendekatinya. Gadis itu terkesan seperti membuat dinding pemisah antara dirinya dan dunia luar. Teman-teman lelaki seperguruan yang berniat menggodanya langsung berubah pikiran begitu melihat tatapan dingin dan sinis dari kedua belah permata birunya. Sikapnya memang tertutup terhadap orang lain.

Semua orang tahu kalau Ciel adalah yatim piatu. Orang tuanya dibunuh. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Scotland Yard sudah menyerah untuk menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan orangtua Ciel. Lama kelamaan berita itu menghilang dengan anggapan bahwa mereka dibunuh oleh bangsawan dan para pebisnis yang iri terhadap kejayaan Phantomhive.

Hanya Ciel yang tersisa. Bibinya, satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki, Angelina Burnett-lah yang menjadi walinya kini. Mungkin karena masa lalu kelam itulah yang kini membuatnya menutup diri dari dunia luar. Dengan punggung sekecil itu Ciel menanggung semua penderitaan dan kesedihan. Semua orang yang ditemuinya menatapnya dengan pandangan iba dan kasihan. Tapi Ciel selalu terlihat tegar.

Di sekolahnya ia memiliki 2 teman baik yang selalu mendukungnya. Elizabeth Middleford dan Louisa Woesthoff. Elizabeth yang masih sepupu jauhnya tahu betul penderitaan yang Ciel alami. Sejak kelas 1 ia selalu bersama Ciel. Begitu pula Louisa yang berdarah Belanda. Ketiganya berteman baik. Ciel bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua bisa tahan dengan emosinya yang meledak-ledak ini. Entah kenapa mereka begitu setia menemaninya di Rainsworth Academy sampai hari ini.

"Cieeeeeel! Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya meninggalkan kami, dong!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal berlarian di koridor sekolah diikuti anak perempuan lain berambut coklat tua sebahu yang nampaknya kepayahan mengikuti si pirang. Jalannya pincang. Kerena itu ia tertinggal jauh di belakang Ciel.

Ciel menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Suaranya terdengar sarkastis. "Heh, kalian bisa jalan cepat sedikit, tidak?"

"Huuh, yang jalannya terlalu cepat itu kamu, Ciel! Kasihan Louisa. Padahal kamu tahu sendiri kalau dia tidak bisa jalan cepat-cepat, kan?" Si pirang kuncir dua itu mengomel pada Ciel yang hanya mencibir. Elizabeth, nama gadis ceria itu.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kalian berjalan duluan. Aku akan menyusul." Si rambut coklat tua yang ternyata bernama Louisa hanya meringis. Kaki pincangnya disebabkan kecelakaan yang ia alami saat masih kecil.

"Bicara apa kamu? Aku dan Ciel tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Ingat kalau kita itu teman!" Elizabeth tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Ciel dan Louisa. "Ayo, pelajaran berikutnya kita harus ke auditorium. Ayo, cepat, cepat!" Elizabeth begitu bersemangat.

Ciel menggerutu pelan. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak berjalan terlalu cepat?" Louisa yang melihat keduanya hanya tertawa.

Ciel sering dibuat kesal dengan ulah Elizabeth yang terlalu ceria itu. Atau Louisa, yang terlalu lamban dan pemalu. Namun, tak tahu kenapa ia senang memiliki orang yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Ah, entahlah. Ciel sendiri juga bingung.

**.**

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di auditorium. Yah, pelajaran musik yang sangat menyebalkan. Ciel sangat membenci pelajaran musik. Ia sedikit lemah di musik. Bukan berarti tidak bisa sama sekali. Ia hanya merasa kalau pelajaran musik itu tidak penting dan buang-buang waktu.

"Apa, sih, yang ada di otak pengajar-pengajar itu? Musik memperhalus jiwa, memperkaya perasaan, mengasah hati dan ketelitian, bla bla bla. Omong kosong!" Ciel selalu mengeluh saat tibanya pelajaran musik.

Karena keengganannya mempelajari musik, ia mendapatkan nilai terburuk di catatan belajarnya untuk pelajaran itu. Bagi Ciel itu yang terburuk. Tapi bagi orang lain yang melihat nilai pelajaran musiknya pasti tidak berpikir demikian. Memang, mata pelajaran tersebut memegang nilai terburuk dibandingkan dengan pelajaran lainnya. Namun, karena nilai-nilai yang dibandingkan terlampau sempurna, nilai pelajaran musik yang 'hanya' 8 jadi terlihat jelek.

Semua murid sudah mengambil tempat di kursi yang ada di sekitar panggung. Guru musik mereka, Madame Schuess, berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung sambil memegang tongkat yang biasa dibawa seorang konduktor. Wajah tuanya masih menyisakan gurat-gurat kecantikan masa lalu. Suaranya menggema di ruang auditorium yang begitu luas ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nona. Kali ini saya tidak akan melanjutkan materi pelajaran dari kurikulum. Karena kali ini kita…" Baru saja mulai bicara, ucapannya terpotong oleh suara pekikan kemenangan seorang anak perempuan.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari pelajaran bodoh ini!" Ternyata suara itu milik Ciel. Ia tak sadar sudah terlonjak berdiri dari kursinya. Semua pandangan orang terpaling ke Ciel yang mulai merah padam karena malu.

"Ehem, Miss Phantomhive. Apa yang Anda maksud dengan pelajaran bodoh, eh, Miss? Bisakah Anda memastikan bahwa Anda bisa dengan tenang duduk di kursi Anda tanpa tiba-tiba berdiri seperti kijang liar yang kaget sementara saya sedang berbicara di sini?" Wanita yang berasal dari Prancis itu terlihat jengkel sambil melirik Ciel yang kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Err, maafkan saya Madame. Saya janji bahwa 'kijang liar yang kaget' itu akan bersikap manis." ucap Ciel sambil nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah. Kata-katanya malah terkesan seperti meremehkan ucapan Madame Schuess.

Elizabeth dan Louisa yang duduk di sebelah Ciel hanya menutup muka mereka. Duuh, benar-benar bukan perilaku seorang bangsawan. Begitu pikir mereka melihat kelakuan Ciel yang jauh dari sopan.

Setelah Ciel kembali duduk, Madame Schuess kembali berbicara. "Nah, mari kita lanjutkan percakapan kita yang telah diinterupsi oleh 'seekor kijang liar yang kaget'." Ia melirik Ciel dari balik kacamatanya yang melorot. "Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, hari ini kita tidak akan melanjutkan materi yang belum kita pelajari, tapi ada sesuatu yang saya ingin kalian lakukan. "

Madame Schuess terus melanjutkan cicitannya. Sedangkan Ciel malah asyik bercanda dengan dua temannya.

"Hei, Lizzie, Lou, kalian dengar tadi? Dia bilang 'kijang liar yang kaget'. Benar-benar perumpamaan yang kuno. Yah, kita juga bisa memanggilnya 'burung dara tua yang cerewet',ya, 'kan? Dengar aksen Prancisnya itu?" Ciel terkikik di bangkunya.

Elizabeth dan Louisa pun tertawa. Di usianya yang setua ini Madame Schuess masih melajang. Lucu sekali Ciel memanggilnya 'burung dara tua cerewet'. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa. Aah, sepertinya hanya dengan mereka berdua Ciel bisa berwajah seriang ini. Tawanya itu benar-benar melengkapi wajahnya yang begitu manis.

Beberapa saat kemudian tawa mereka mereda dan suara Madame Schuess bisa kembali mereka dengar. "…jadi saya harap pada tanggal tujuh Agustus besok kalian dapat benar-benar siap. Partitur lagu akan dibagikan. Saya ingin kalian berlatih memainkan lagu itu sampai kalian hapal betul dengan nadanya. Baiklah, silakan pegang instrumen kalian dan mari kita mulai."

Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Louisa hanya melongo saat teman-temannya beranjak dari tempat duduk sambil membawa alat musik masing-masing. Mereka mengambil partitur dari tangan Madame Schuess. Louisa yang tanggap langsung bertanya kepada anak laki-laki pirang di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, Trancy, bisakah kau memberitahu kami apa yang barusan Madame Schuess katakan?" tanyanya sopan. Yang ditanya malah berwajah curiga. Alois Trancy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Madame bilang, untuk mempersiapkan pagelaran seni di hari berdirinya sekolah tujuh Agustus besok, kita harus latihan untuk membuat orkestra mini. Partitur lagunya sudah disiapkan. Kalian bisa pakai alat musik yang dulu kalian pakai saat pentas di gedung opera kemarin dulu. Apa kau tidak mendengarkan Woesthoff? Kau dapat tempat penting sebagai pianis, lho."

"Ah! _Well, vergeef me._ Maafkan aku. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu kami," jawabnya grogi—malu karena ketahuan pikirannya sedang absen.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Alois, Ciel kembali cemberut. Mau tak mau ia mengambil partitur dari tangan Madame Schuess dan meraih violinnya. Elizabeth sudah mempersiapkan cello-nya sejak tadi. Sedangkan Louisa berjalan menghampiri piano hitam berkilat yang ada di pojok panggung.

Latihan hari pertama dimulai dengan gerutuan-gerutuan Madame Schuess. Ciel mulai sebal sendiri. Hampir saja ia mematahkan busur biolanya saat Madame Schuess memprotes kesalahannya membaca partitur.

_Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Memangnya gampang apa memperhatikan tangan kiri, gerakan busur, gagang biola, dan partitur sekaligus? Mataku ini cuma dua, tahu!_

Ingin sekali dia protes kalau tidak ingat janjinya bahwa 'kijang liar yang kaget' akan bersikap manis. Ciel melirik teman-temannya yang memainkan violin.

Oh, _well_. Hebat sekali. Mereka bahkan bisa melihat empat hal yang ia sebutkan tadi dengan baik hanya dengan dua mata. Mereka yang hebat atau Ciel yang payah? Masa bodoh. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa menyelesaikan pelajaran musik yang idiot itu secepat mungkin lalu merobek-robek partitur lagu yang sedang ia pelototi ini.

**xxXxx**

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Teman-teman dari tingkat 9 di kelas Ciel sedang sibuk mempersiapkan lagu yang akan mereka pentaskan sebulan lagi. Mereka begitu antusias untuk memeriahkan acara yang juga akan dihadiri orang-orang penting di Eropa. Latihan mereka keras sekali.

Lain halnya dengan Ciel. Ia tidak menyentuh violinnya sama sekali. Bahkan partitur lagu miliknya sudah ia robek sedemikian rupa. Sama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Louisa berkumpul kembali di auditorium. Madame Schuess berdiri di tengah panggung dengan Ciel yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah cemberut.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan minggu lalu. Madame Schuess datang bersama seorang pemuda berbadan tegap. Ia memakai setelan yang semuanya hitam. Semua mata tertuju padanya yang berdiri di samping Madame Schuess.

"Selamat pagi_._ Hari ini saya akan mengumumkan hal penting, yaitu bahwa saya tidak akan mengajar selama 6 bulan kedepan. Lalu…," perkataannya terinterupsi. Terdengar suara jeritan bahagia dari seorang anak. Jelas sekali suara itu milik siapa.

"Huwaaa! Akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa terbebas! Akhirnya aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan musik yang buang-buang waktu itu!"

Ciel kembali terlonjak bahagia dari kursinya—membuat pandangan anak-anak beralih dari orang berpakaian hitam itu ke arah Ciel. Begitu pula manusia hitam tersebut.

"Ehem, Miss Phantomhive! Saya masih ingat janji Anda minggu lalu untuk tidak terlompat di tengah-tengah pembicaraan saya. Saya tidak mau lagi ada 'kijang liar yang kaget' seperti Anda, Miss!"

Madame Schuess menegur Ciel yang hanya cengengesan. Lizzie dan Louisa menutup muka mereka dan menggeleng. Murid-murid lain menahan tawa mereka. Begitu pula makhluk hitam yang dari tadi masih diam.

"Ah, _pardonez-moi_, Madame. Maafkan saya," jawab Ciel acuh tak acuh. Madame Schuess menarik napas panjang. Percuma saja menghadapi orang yang tidak mau menerima keberadaan orang lain. Maka ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lalu karena saya tidak bisa mengajar. Orang inilah yang akan mengajar kalian. Mengerti?"

Terdengar suara keluhan dari arah kursi Ciel. Tapi Madame Schuess mengabaikannya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Memberi isyarat bagi makhluk hitam itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kini semua orang menatap sosoknya yang begitu menawan hati. Menunggunya untuk berbicara.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Selama enam bulan kedepan saya akan mengajar kalian. Sebenarnya keberadaan saya di sekolah ini adalah untuk mendapatkan ijin menjadi dosen. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya untuk semester ini."

Manusia dalam hitam itu memberi salam ramah. Sosoknya begitu memikat. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya yang hitam lurus menutupi pipinya. Badannya tinggi dan tegap. Hidungnya mancung dengan bibir pucat yang terus menyunggingkan senyum. Yang paling mencolok adalah manik di matanya. Iris matanya berwarna merah. Batu rubi yang dipasangkan Tuhan di wajahnya membuatnya begitu tampan. Hampir seluruh siswi terbius melihat kesempurnaan pria di hadapan mereka ini.

Kecuali Ciel.

"Nah, Tuan Michaelis akan mulai mengajar kalian dari sekarang. Silahkan lanjutkan latihan orkestra kalian. Selamat menikmati pelajaran," kata Madame Schuess berpamitan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan auditorium—meninggalkan Sebastian Michaelis berdiri di hadapan murid sendirian. Guru baru itu nampak canggung. Tapi suaranya mantap ketika berbicara.

"Ng, sebelum memulai hari-hari kita selanjutnya, saya ingin mengenal kalian satu persatu. Nah, silakan memperkenalkan diri. Mulai dari anak yang di pojok itu."

Sebastian memulai perkenalannya dengan baik. Anak-anak merasa nyaman dengannya. Kecuali Ciel. Anak yang begitu menolak keberadaan orang lain itu memasang wajah meremehkan. Selalu begini. Lizzie dan Louisa tahu itu. Sejak kejadian enam tahun lalu, Ciel terlalu menutup dirinya.

Dia akan menolak semua orang yang mendekatinya. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa menyentuhnya. Termasuk Lizzie dan Louisa. Sedang Ciel selalu melawan orang lain yang mendekatinya. Semua karena kejadian 6 tahun lalu…

Kini giliran Ciel untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sebastian Michaelis berjalan di depan kursi tempatnya duduk dan menanyainya ramah. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu. Saya ingin tahu siapa nama Anda, Miss." Muka Ciel terlihat masam.

"Apa itu penting?" Jawabnya sekenanya. Lizzie dan Louisa berpandangan. Mulai lagi dia. Mereka harap-harap cemas menanti reaksi guru baru itu.

Sebastian sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban dari Ciel. Tapi ia bisa menjaga wajahnya agar tetap tersenyum. Ia ingat. Anak itulah yang tadi berteriak saat Madame Schuess berbicara.

"Tentu saja, Nona. Kalau tidak saya tidak tahu harus memanggil Nona bagaimana." Ciel memalingkan mukanya. —tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian.

"_My, my,_ baiklah kalau begitu. Saya jadi bingung bagaimana harus menyapa Anda. Ah, iya ya. Bagaimana kalau 'kijang liar yang kaget'?" Sebastian menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan gadis kukuh yang ada di depannya ini. Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin ia mau kalah dengan anak yang masih remaja itu?

Ternyata ucapannya manjur. Ciel tersentak dan menatap wajahnya. "Hei! Jangan panggil aku be— "

Ciel memprotes, namun Sebastian pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan melanjutkan acara perkenalannya. Ciel begitu kesal dibuatnya. Belum pernah ada orang yang bersikap begitu padanya. Apalagi dia hanya orang asing yang menyebalkan. Sebenarnya apa maunya? Ciel terus memelototi punggung pria itu. Sebastian yang menangkap pandangan Ciel dari sudut matanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Awas kau, ya…" Ciel benar-benar kesal. "Oke. Lihat saja nanti," geramnya dongkol.

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya juga tidak begitu paham kenapa saya bisa menulis fan-fiksi yang berbau musik seperti ini. Padahal saya benci sekali dengan pelajaran seni musik. Saya buta nada, suara sumbang, dan tidak mahir memainkan alat musik. Karena wawasan saya yang (terlampau) sempit tentang dunia musik, mungkin banyak bagian yang sedikit rancu, OK?

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso

**Warning :** Ciel is a female. Bagi kalian yang lebih suka cerita cowok x cowok, silahkan tetap menganggap Ciel (tetap) sebagai cowok. Tapi mungkin agak terganggu karena saya mengulang-ulang kata "gadis" dan "anak perempuan".

Selalu menerima review dalam bentuk apa pun (komentar, pujian, kritik, saran, bahkan flame). Flame silakan saja, asal Anda tahan dengan tanggapanku yang tidak kalah galaknya. (You know that I'm pepperish.) Ahaha, bercanda.

Nah, silahkan baca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 2: Warmness on the Song**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel menatap sengit pada pria asing itu. Selama ini semua orang yang melihat Ciel pasti menunduk segan. Tapi Sebastian tidak. Dia tidak mau kalah dari Ciel. Ia tidak menyerah melihat penolakan Ciel. Justru mengajukan dirinya untuk menghadapi gadis keras kepala tersebut.

Sebastian sudah sampai kursi yang paling ujung. Semua anak telah memperkenalkan dirinya. Kecuali Ciel pasti. Sebastian berjalan kembali ke depan. Dia duduk di pinggiran panggung. Santai sekali kelihatannya. Sikapnya yang tenang itu membuat murid-murid langsung menyukainya.

"Oke, semuanya. Karena perkenalannya sudah selesai, langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya. Madame Schuess bilang kalian harus latihan untuk pagelaran seni di hari jadi sekolah. Hari ini saya akan menggantikan beliau untuk melatih kalian. Nah, silakan ambil posisi," perintahnya dengan suara yang mantap.

Sebastian beranjak dari pinggiran panggung tempatnya duduk—diikuti murid-murid yang membawa partitur dan alat musik mereka. Semua murid sudah duduk di tempat mereka. Sambil memegang alat musik masing-masing dan menghadapi partitur di depan mereka.

Kecuali Ciel.

Ia duduk dan memegang violinnya. Tapi tanpa partitur. Nada-nada sudah mulai dimainkan. Ciel bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak hapal lagu yang mereka mainkan. Ciel sedikit menyesal telah merobek partiturnya tanpa sisa seminggu lalu.

"Stop. Tolong berhenti sebentar." Sebastian mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memerintahkan semua pemain untuk berhenti. Ia berjalan ke arah Ciel.

'_Oh, sial. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?'_ Ciel merutuk dalam hati saat melihat Sebastian mendekat dengan alis yang tertaut.

"Maaf, Miss. Sepertinya Anda tidak memainkan biola Anda. Dan mengapa saya tidak melihat partitur lagu Anda, ya?" Sebastian menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum khas. Seharusnya Ciel masih beruntung karena pemuda itu tidak marah, tapi—

"Memang tidak ada," jawab Ciel pendek. Ia justru terlihat cuek sekali. Sikapnya menantang.

"Boleh saya tahu kenapa tidak ada?"

"Sudah kubuang."

"…"

Sebastian sedikit bingung melihat kelakuan remaja yang ada di depannya ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya sampai gadis itu begitu menolaknya? Ia rasa tidak. Lalu kenapa? Sebastian menatap kedua permata biru gadis itu dalam-dalam. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Sepertinya memarahinya akan percuma saja. Dari permata biru yang sedang ia tatap, ia merasakan keberanian dan tekad yang kuat. Sebastian mendesah dalam hati sebelum berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar selevel lebih tegas.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa Anda membuang partitur Anda, dan saya juga tidak mau tahu alasannya. Yang saya mau, Anda memainkan biola Anda dan berhenti bersikap melawan. Sekarang ini sayalah yang berkuasa. Bukan Anda. Apakah Anda sudah mengerti, Miss?"

Sebastian memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Ia tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang entah harus diartikan apa. Ia mempertahankan agar suaranya tetap sopan tetapi menekankan emosinya pada setiap kata-katanya.

Ciel menatap mata Sebastian penuh kekesalan. Sedangkan orb merah itu balas menatap dengan wibawanya. Murid-murid yang lain terlihat tegang. Apalagi Elizabeth dan Louisa. Lama mereka berpandangan. Sampai Sebastian memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan perang mata itu.

"Sudah cukup. Ini partitur Anda. Silakan mainkan biola Anda dengan baik. Haah, apakah semua 'kijang liar' berlaku seperti itu, ya?" Sebastian menepuk kepala Ciel dengan gulungan partitur yang dipegangnya. Murid-murid tertawa mendengar perkataan Sebastian yang meniru kiasan Madame Schuess. Muka Ciel merah padam. Campuran malu dan kesal. Mau tak mau ia menerima partitur yang disodorkan Sebastian.

"Apa kita sudah bisa mulai, Pak?" Louisa yang kebagian membuka nada pertama kali bertanya pada Sebastian. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Ya. Silakan dimulai, Woesthoff." Sebastian mengangkat tongkat konduktornya. Tangannya bergerak anggun memimpin lagu yang sedang dimainkan. Matanya terpejam menikmati lantunan nada dari berbagai alat musik itu.

Baru beberapa saat setelah lagu dimulai, alis Sebastian terangkat sebelah. Rasanya ada yang salah. Apa cuma perasaannya saja, ya? Sebastian mengabaikan 'sesuatu yang salah' itu dan tetap mengayunkan tongkatnya. Tetapi sepertinya memang ada yang salah. Sebastian kembali memejamkan matanya dan menajamkan telinganya.

'_Ada suara yang tidak sesuai dengan lagu. Suara apa ini? Bunyi yang khas itu… biola kah?'_

Mata Sebastian mendadak terbuka. Satu lengkingan tinggi membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ah, benar dugaannya. Suara lengkingan khas itu milik biola. Ia menyorotkan orb merahnya ke arah para violinis. Matanya sibuk mencari sumber dari 'sesuatu yang salah' itu. Dan… sekarang ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sebastian memberi isyarat pada para pemain untuk berhenti. Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel diikuti lirikan-lirikan lain.

"Nona Kijang, bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa Anda akan bermain dengan baik?" Suara Sebastian terdengar jengkel. Suara tawa mulai terdengar di sana-sini. Telinga Ciel berjengit mendengar kata 'Nona Kijang'. Hei, itu bukan namanya! Untungnya Ciel masih bisa menahan diri.

"Maafkan saya kalau permainan saya buruk. Tapi saya memang tidak bisa memainkan lagu ini. Dan bisakah Bapak tidak memanggil saya dengan nama 'kijang'? Itu bukan nama saya!" Ciel berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya. Tapi ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan suara marahnya sesukses yang Sebastian lakukan saat menegurnya pertama kali tadi.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Nona pasti bisa memainkannya. Juga… mau kijang atau bukan saya tidak peduli. 'Apa itu penting?'" Sebastian mengembalikan kata-kata Ciel sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gelak tawa semakin keras terdengar.

Ciel sendiri terlihat makin sebal. Tangannya benar-benar gatal untuk mematahkan busur biolanya. Ciel sadar kalau ternyata Sebastian bukan orang biasa. Percuma saja dilawan dengan cara yang biasanya. Terpaksa ia kembali menyangga violinnya di bahu kirinya yang kurus.

"Cih, menyebalkan," gerutunya pelan.

Setelah membuat Ciel kembali tunduk, Sebastian melanjutkan latihan mereka. Berkali-kali ia berhenti dan mengomentari permainan para murid yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Pendengarannya sangat tajam. Ia bisa langsung tahu bunyi mana yang salah hanya dengan memejamkan mata.

Berkali-kali Sebastian mengulang permainan mereka, berkali-kali pula Ciel membuat kesalahan. Kadang ia salah membaca partitur, salah menekan senar biola, terlambat mengikuti permainan, atau kadang temponya yang terlalu cepat. Ada saja kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Sebastian menghela napas panjang. Jam pelajaran tinggal beberapa menit lagi, tapi latihan mereka tidak maju-maju. Ia benar-benar bingung terhadap Sang Kijang. Apa dia sengaja membuat kesalahan untuk membuatnya kesal? Masa, sih, kijang itu membencinya? Bukankah mereka baru pertama kali bertemu?

Sebastian menatap gadis bermata biru itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesulitan mengikuti lagu. Meski wajahnya kesal tapi anak itu tetap berusaha mengimbangi kawan-kawannya. Sebastian terkejut melihatnya bermain sungguh-sungguh. Meski tidak benar dalam memainkan violinnya, Sebastian mampu melihat kesungguhan dalam diri anak itu. Mau tak mau ia merasa kagum.

Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel lebih lekat. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya kagum. Paras gadis yang ada di depannya ini begitu sempurna. Kulitnya putih bersih. Rambut abu-abu kebiruannya yang panjang terurai lembut. Jemarinya kurus dan lentik. Kulit wajahnya yang seputih lilin diwarnai rona merah pada kedua pipinya. Yang paling membuat Sebastian kagum adalah iris matanya yang berwarna biru jernih. Luasnya langit seolah terlukis di situ.

"Cantik sekali…," Sebastian menggumam pelan. Tapi ia langsung tersentak dengan gumamannya sendiri. _'Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Kau bodoh Sebastian. __Fokus saja pada tugasmu mengajar mereka!'_

Sebastian salah tingkah. Bahkan selama ini ia jarang memuji wanita lain "cantik". Tapi…

"Ngiiiiiik~" Suara lengkingan panjang itu kembali terdengar—menyeret Sebastian kembali ke alam nyata. Lagi-lagi Ciel membuat kesalahan. Sebastian melirik jamnya. 5 menit lagi jamnya mengajar kelas 9 akan berakhir. Setelah ini jam makan siang. Waktunya sudah tidak cukup untuk meneruskan latihan. Maka Sebastian memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pelajaran.

"_My, my._ Nona Kijang…," desahnya, "sepertinya Anda perlu banyak sekali latihan ekstra. Saya minta Anda datang kesini setelah pulang sekolah pukul 4 sore. Anda akan berlatih khusus dengan saya sampai jam makan malam."

Sebastian berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya pada Ciel yang terlihat syok. _'Latihan khusus sampai jam makan malam? Latihan musik? Dengan orang ini? Jangan bercanda!'_

"Tunggu! Bapak tidak bi-"

Ciel sudah mau melancarkan protesnya. Namun kata-katanya dipotong ucapan Sebastian yang pura-pura tidak peduli. "Nah, berhubung waktu mengajar saya sudah habis, kalian bisa mengemasi alat musik kalian. Wah, sudah jam sekian. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Silakan nikmati hari kalian. _Class dismiss."_

Setelah Sebastian mengumumkan hal itu, anak-anak beranjak dari kursinya. Ciel bermaksud untuk melayangkan protesnya pada guru baru itu. Namun niatnya terhenti mengingat Sebastian yang tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya sejak awal pelajaran tadi. Sambil memasukkan biola dan partitur ke kotak biolanya, Ciel terus menerus menggerutu.

"_C'mon,_ Ciel, jangan cemberut seperti itu, ah. Seorang _lady_ tidak boleh berwajah masam." Elizabeth dan Louisa berusaha menenangkan Ciel. Tapi… ah, percuma saja. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya Ciel langsung berjalan cepat ke luar auditorium.

"Biarkan sajalah. Siapa yang tidak kesal ikut pelajaran tambahan selama 3 jam sampai waktu makan malam?" Louisa tertawa. Elizabeth membantu memapahnya turun dari panggung. "Maaf, ya. Kakiku jadi merepotkanmu."

Louisa merasa bersalah. Yang pincang itu dia, tapi kenapa harus ada banyak orang yang repot? "_Never mind."_ Elizabeth yang selalu ceria hanya tersenyum.

Semua anak sudah keluar. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan Sebastian yang bersiap untuk keluar ruangan. "Saya duluan, ya. _Have a nice day_, Middleford, Woesthoff." Sebastian tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka. Lizzie dan Louisa sampai terpesona melihat guru tampan itu.

"Pak Michaelis!" Tiba-tiba Elizabeth memanggilnya. Membuatnya kembali menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya?"

"Anu, tolong jangan terlalu keras pada Ciel saat latihan, ya!"

"Ciel? Maaf. Ciel siapa, ya?"

Wajah Sebastian terlihat bingung. Elizabeth tersentak. Oh, ya… bukankah tadi Ciel tidak memperkenalkan dirinya? Wajar saja Sebastian tidak tahu namanya. Yang ia kenal, 'kan, cuma 'kijang'.

"Ah, iya. Aku sampai lupa. Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Orang yang tadi Anda suruh latihan tambahan namanya Ciel. Bukan kijang. Pokoknya jangan tersinggung kalau Ciel bersikap 'sedikit' tidak sopan. Orangnya memang begitu. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, kok. Ya, 'kan, Lou?" Elizabeth menoleh ke arah Louisa yang mengangguk.

"Iya. Ciel sedikit tertutup pada orang lain. Ia menolak semua orang yang mendekatinya. Yah, benar-benar anak yang merepotkan, sih. Tapi kurasa ini bukan salahnya. Ciel banyak merasakan kesedihan dan kehilangan. Mungkin semua itu yang membuatnya menolak orang lain."

Sebastian memperlambat langkahnya untuk menjajari kedua gadis itu. Menyimak dengan penuh ketertarikan. Sebenarnya ada apa di balik sikap 'kijang' yang begitu _introvert_ itu?

"Oh, jadi namanya Ciel. Nama yang manis. Ah, tapi kenapa anaknya tidak semanis namanya, sih? Sayang sekali." Sebastian tertawa. "Ng, Woesthoff bilang Miss Phantomhive banyak merasakan kesedihan dan kehilangan. Apa maksudnya?"

"Enam tahun lalu, Ciel kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Orangtuanya dibantai. Mansion mereka dibakar sampai habis. Untung saja Ciel ada di sekolah waktu pembantaian itu. Tapi Ciel marah pada orangtuanya yang tidak mengajaknya ikut serta. Sejak itu dia tidak gampang memercayai orang lain. Dia tertutup dengan dunia luar. Padahal dulu dia anak yang periang."

Elizabeth menerangkan dengan wajah muram. "Dia tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Dia hanya mau menerima orang-orang tertentu saja. Bahkan dia tidak terlalu terbuka dengan aku yang sepupunya sendiri.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, kok! Aku tidak bohong. Er, yah, meski sikapnya galak begitu, sih. Janji, ya, Pak Michaelis. Tolong jangan terlalu keras padanya. Walau berusaha terlihat kuat, sebenarnya hatinya lemah." Louisa dan Elizabeth memasang wajah memohon di depan Sebastian.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kasihan sekali Phantomhive. Saya tidak menyangka kalau dia punya masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan. Saya tidak menyangka anak sekecil itu…" Sebastian menempelkan jarinya di dagu. Wajah Ciel terbayang di benaknya. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu telah mengalami hal yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Baiklah. Saya janji tidak akan galak-galak padanya. Mungkin malah saya yang bakal dimarahi olehnya." Sebastian dan kedua anak perempuan itu tertawa. Mereka meneruskan jalan mereka ke ruang makan. Louisa dan Elizabeth langsung mencari Ciel dan bergabung dengannya. Sebastian bergabung di meja untuk pengajar. Dari jauh Sebastian terlihat asyik bercakap-cakap dengan para guru. Tapi sebenarnya pikirannya tidak di situ.

Ia memikirkan Ciel…

**xxXxx**

**Rainsworth Academy, asrama putri. 3.50 pm…**

Pelajaran di Rainsworth Academy selesai pukul tiga sore. Setelah itu murid-murid memiliki waktu bebas sampai pukul tujuh malam untuk makan malam. Kegiatan sekolah yang cukup padat dan melelahkan membuat anak-anak begitu mensyukuri waktu sepulang sekolah ini. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu kosong tersebut untuk berbagai hal. Bercanda dengan teman sekamar, membaca buku fiksi di perpustakaan, atau jalan-jalan di sekeliling bangunan sekolah yang luas.

Waktu-waktu seperti ini biasanya dimanfaatkan Ciel untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan atau mengobrol dengan Elzabeth dan Louisa. Sayangnya Ciel tidak punya waktu seperi itu untuk hari ini. Ia harus kembali ke auditorium untuk latihan ekstra dengan Sebastian.

Sebenarnya Ciel ogah mengunjungi tempat menyebalkan itu di waktu bebas ini. Tapi otaknya membayangkan akan ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk yang akan dilakukan Sebastian kalau ia tidak datang. Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja putih dan rok, Ciel meraih biolanya. Sebelum keluar dari asramanya, Ciel menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Semoga orang itu tidak berlaku menyebalkan seperti tadi. Kali ini aku takkan membiarkannya memerintahku! Lihat saja!"

**xxXxx**

**Auditorium. 4.05 pm…**

Sebastian duduk di depan piano hitam di aula. Ia sedang menunggu Ciel. Sudah 10 menit ia menunggu di sini. Tapi orang yang ditunggunya tak juga datang. Ia mendesah. "Haah, sepertinya aku terlalu berharap. Mungkin dia tidak akan datang."

Sebastian menatap piano yang ada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya menyusuri pinggiran piano yang terasa dingin. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu. Tangan kirinya ikut terangkat untuk menekan tuts putih dan hitam bergantian.

Jari-jari yang putih pucat bagaikan pualam itu terus bergerak. Makin lama sebuah lagu mengalun lembut. Nada demi nada terus tercipta seiring gerakan jemari pria itu. Melodi indah memenuhi ruang auditorium yang sepi.

Sebastian memejamkan matanya. Menyelami lagu yang sedang ia mainkan. Ia begitu fokus dengan lagu yang sedang ia mainkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu.

Orang itu Ciel. Gadis itu terpaku menikmati nada-nada yang diperdengarkan Sebastian. Perasaannya yang semula sedang kesal menjadi luluh. Ciel begitu terpesona dengan permainan piano Sebastian. Ia teringat dengan ayahnya yang suka memainkan piano saat ia kecil.

Seketika itu emosinya mereda. Padahal sebelum ia datang kesini, ia sudah beniat untuk memprotes sikap Sebastian tadi siang. Tapi niatan itu hilang—seolah menguap seiring melodi yang ia dengar.

Sebastian belum menyadari kehadiran Ciel di ruangan itu sampai jarinya membunyikan nada terakhir dari lagu. Ia mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Sebastian menoleh. Dilihatnya Ciel berjalan ke arah panggung. Sebastian ingat perkataan Elizabeth dan Louisa padanya tadi siang. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum pada Ciel. Ciel tidak membalas senyumannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sebastian.

"_Claire De Lune_?" Ciel duduk di sebelah Sebastian sambil menatap piano di depannya. Sebastian terkejut melihat Ciel yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi Ciel tidak melihat itu karena ia sibuk memperhatikan si piano.

"Ya. _Claire De Lune_. Cahaya bulan. Lagu yang bagus bukan?" Sebastian mengulang permainannya sambil mengobrol dengan Ciel.

"Ya. Aku suka komposisi musik Claude yang tidak kaku." Ciel memperhatikan jari-jari Sebastian yang bergerak dengan lincah. "Claude Achille Debussy adalah pelopor impresionisme. Musiknya terdengar lebih fleksibel dibandingkan dengan komponis-komponis dari jaman sebelum dia. Musiknya menarik, eksotis, aneh, tapi memaksa orang untuk mendengar. Musik modern sejak abad dua puluh menyukai ketidakteraturan karena menimbulkan ketegangan dan teka-teki yang tak terduga."

Wajah Ciel terlihat antusias. Ia berbicara dengan terampil dan menggebu-gebu. Sebastian tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu banyak." Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil. Ekor matanya melirik Ciel. Ciel terlihat berbeda dengan tadi siang. Kali ini sosoknya begitu lembut dan manis. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah 'kijang liar yang kaget'.

"Aku juga bisa main piano. Coba dengarkan, ya," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Sebastian menggeser duduknya—memperhatikan jemari mungil Ciel yang mulai bermain.

Sebuah melodi lembut mulai terdengar. Ciel terus bermain sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat begitu riang saat memainkan lagu ini. Senyumannya membuat Sebastian ikut tersenyum. Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya sungguh berbeda dengan Ciel yang tadi siang.

"Sepertinya aku tahu lagu ini. _Für Elise_? Meski bisa main piano kau cuma bisa memainkan lagu ini, ya?" Sebastian nyengir meledek ke arah Ciel yang merah padam. Sungguh lagu yang sangat sederhana.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka lagu ini! Kenapa Bapak menyebalkan sekali, sih?" Ciel menghentikan permainannya. Pipinya memerah karena malu diledek sekaligus kesal.

"Ahahaha, maaf. Bercanda. Hei, sekarang bukan jam pelajaran. Tidak perlu memanggilku 'Pak'. Panggil saja Sebastian. Ya, Ciel?" Sebastian menekan tuts-tuts piano dan memainkan lagu _Fur Elise_ itu lagi.

"Kenapa Pak Mich—maksudku Sebastian bisa tahu namaku?" Ciel menatap wajah Sebastian yang menunduk menatap piano.

"Ssh, rahasia. Aku bisa tahu segala yang ingin kuketahui. Hebat, 'kan?" Sebastian tertawa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piano hitam itu. Ciel terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Siang tadi ia tak begitu memperhatikan Sebastian. Sekarang, dari jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa melihat wajah Sebastian. Ciel memandangnya lekat-lekat. Mengagumi ukiran sempurna yang membuatnya begitu tampan. Sebastian yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh padaku?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ciel terkejut karena pertanyaan mendadak itu. Ia memalingkan pandangannya pada jemari Sebastian.

"Ng, tidak. Dari tadi aku kepikiran. Kenapa sekarang kau menggunakan kata ganti 'aku' dan 'kau', bukannya 'saya' dan 'anda'?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak suka suasana yang terlalu formal. Tapi kalau sedang mengajar sepertinya kata 'saya' dan 'anda' lebih cocok. Aku suka merasa akrab dengan orang-orang. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita berteman bak dengan banyak orang?"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sebastian, Ciel balas menatapnya dengan kata 'oh' pelan. Ia mengangguk samar. Tanpa sadar, ia menggumam. "Ternyata Sebastian baik, ya?"

"Hahaha, memangnya tadi aku melakukan hal yang jahat?"

Sebastian kembali memainkan pianonya. Sedangkan Ciel terus menatap wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa aman di sebelah orang ini. Tidak seperti tadi siang. Ciel telah merasakan kehangatan Sebastian lewat musiknya. Ciel benar-benar bingung. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa? Padahal dia tidak biasa menerima orang baru di dekatnya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa bisa begitu dekat dengan pria ini?

"Aneh. Sungguh aneh…"

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai! Gembel sinting ini kembali lagi setelah lama mati. (Lagi-lagi) saya minta maaf karena update-nya lama. Habisnya saya sibuk, sih. (Sungguh. Ini bukan hanya alasan untuk berkelit, tapi saya memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini.) Saya juga sakit jari (?). Once again, sorry. *sembah sujud*

Saya juga sedikit kesulitan untuk membuat cerita ini. Kenapa? Karena saya awam soal musik. Tapi karena suatu alasan, saya serius ingin membuat Sebastian jadi guru magang di bidang seni musik. Lanjut saja, ya.

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso

**Warning :** Ciel is a female.

Naah, daku dengan payah mempersembahkan,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 3: Joy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jemari Sebastian bergerak lincah memainkan lagu _Fϋr Elise. _Sedangkan Ciel terus menatap wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa aman di sebelah orang ini. Sosok Sebastian terlihat begitu besar dan kokoh. Ciel telah merasakan kehangatan Sebastian lewat musiknya. Ciel benar-benar bingung. Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa? Padahal dia tidak biasa menerima orang baru di dekatnya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa bisa begitu dekat dengan pria ini?

"Aneh. Sungguh aneh…"

"Eh? Apa yang aneh?" Sebastian melirik Ciel yang menggumam tidak jelas. Ciel yang tidak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu langsung gelagapan.

"Hah? Ti—tidak. Kau yang aneh. Kenapa mahasiswa sepertimu mengajar di sekolah seperti ini?" Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sebastian. Malu.

"Oh, seperti yang sudah kubilang. Aku mengajar di sini hanya untuk mendapatkan ijin sebagai dosen. Memangnya itu aneh, ya?"

"Eeh? Dosen? Pemuda sepertimu jadi dosen? Tentu saja aneh. Kurasa kau masih terlalu muda untuk itu!"

Sebastian tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ciel. Tapi ia masih tetap fokus pada lagu yang sedang ia mainkan. Tanpa menoleh, Sebastian menjawab pertanyaan Ciel sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ini juga bukan keinginanku. Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan orang tuaku yang memintaku untuk menjadu musikus. Itu saja."

"Hah? Kenapa kau mau disuruh-suruh seperti itu?" Ciel nampak terkejut. Ia biasa memberontak dan membangkang terhadap perintah orang lain. Sekarang melihat seseorang yang mau-maunya menuruti kehendak orang lain membuatnya merasa aneh. Sebastian yang melihat reaksi Ciel terlihat geli.

"Iya. Aku ingin membuat orangtuaku bahagia. Memangnya kenapa?" Kini Sebastian menjawab sambil melirik Ciel.

"Hanya itu alasanmu? Konyol sekali. Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan keinginanmu demi keinginan orang lain? Tidak masuk akal." Ciel mengangkat wajahnya menanggapi lirikan Sebastian. Sebastian dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada keheranan di mata Ciel saat menanggapi penjelasannya. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab Ciel dengan suara lembut.

"Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui Ciel." Sebastian mengambil jeda di antara kalimatnya. Membuat Ciel menatap wajahnya dengan lebih antusias.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada membuat orang lain bahagia. Kalau kita melihat orang itu tersenyum, kita juga akan bahagia karenanya. Untuk menyenangkan orang lain, kadang dibutuhkan pengorbanan. Tapi pengorbanan itu tidak akan ada artinya saat melihat orang yang kita sayangi bahagia. Seperti lagu ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lagu apa? _F__ϋ__r Elise_? Memangnya ada apa dengan _F__ϋ__r Elise_? Sebastian tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab kernyitan di dahi Ciel.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dalam bahasa Jerman _Fϋr Elise_ artinya 'Untuk Elise'. Elise adalah wanita yang ingin dinikahi Beethoven. Sayangnya ia menikahi orang lain sebelum Beethoven menyatakan rasa cintanya padanya. Tapi Beethoven menerima hal itu setelah melihat Elise berbahagia dengan suaminya. Beethoven menciptakan lagu ini untuk mengenang Elise itu. Percayalah, manusia hanya bisa merasa bahagia saat bersama orang lain."

Sebastian menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa menurunkan konsentrasinya pada lagu yang sedang ia mainkan. Ia tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Ciel yang berubah setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku… tidak tahu soal itu. Kurasa aku juga tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa aku yang seperti ini bisa bahagia?" Ciel menatap Sebastian lebih lekat dengan mata nanar. Di akhir kalimatnya terdengar sebersit kesedihan. Sebastian mendengar hal itu. Kali ini ia menghentikan permainannya dan menatap balas ke Ciel.

"Ciel, aku—bukan maksudku…" Sebastian menghentikan kalimatnya dengan mendadak saat ia melihat permata biru Ciel berkaca-kaca. Saat itu Sebastian benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia hendak mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapus kristal bening yang mulai mengintip dari sudut mata Ciel saat Ciel tiba-tiba membuang muka. Buru-buru Sebastian menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf. A—aku tidak bermaksud…" Sebastian merasa salah tingkah. Ia berusaha memikirkan kata-kata penghiburan untuk Ciel saat Ciel tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk merasakan apa yang namanya bahagia. Manusia yang egois dan tertutup sepertiku mana bisa merasa bahagia." Ciel mengembalikan mukanya untuk menatap Sebastian kembali. Tapi tatapannya kali ini berbeda. Suara Ciel menegang. Air mukanya mengeras. Pangkal alisnya bertemu—membuat wajahnya kembali seperti tadi siang.

Sebastian dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalah saja. Sebastian memalingkan mukanya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Ciel.

"Bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud. Ciel pasti bisa bahagia. Buktinya kau punya dua teman yang baik, kan?" Sorot mata Ciel berubah heran. Tapi mendadak alisnya naik seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Aah, Elizabeth dan Louisa, ya? Mereka yang memberitahukan namaku ke Sebastian?" Ciel melipat tangannya di dada. Suaranya tidak sekeras tadi. Sebastian merasa keadaannya sudah lebih aman. Ia menghadapkan mukanya kembali ke arah Ciel.

"Ya. Mereka orang yang baik. Kau pasti senang punya teman seperti mereka. Kau bahagia bersama mereka, 'kan? Kau harus selalu berbahagia. Makanya, temukan kebahagiaanmu dalam diri orang lain."

Sebastian tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu. Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat bergerak masuk dalam dirinya. Perasaan haru yang memenuhi rongga dadanya membuatnya sesak. Perlahan ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena air yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia memalingkan wajahnya cepat-cepat. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan orang lain. Tidak akan.

Sebastian tahu itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi waktu sejenak untuk Ciel. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Ciel diam-diam mengusap sudut matanya. Ternyata Ciel hanya manusia biasa. Dapat menangis dan memiliki perasaan. Sebastian membiarkan waktu diantara mereka berjalan dengan senyap sampai Ciel sendiri yang memecah kesenyapan itu.

"Aku… er—belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Um, terima kasih." Ciel kembali menghadap Sebastian. Wajahnya memerah saat mengatakan 'terima kasih'. Tapi Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Kau harus latihan untuk permainan biolamu itu, kan?" Sebastian beranjak dari kursinya diikuti Ciel yang langsung menepuk jidat.

"Aku juga lupa." Ciel buru-buru mengambil violinnya dan meletakkan partiturnya di penyangga yang tersedia. Ciel mengambil posisi siap sambil berdiri di depan Sebastian.

"Nah, coba mainkan." Sebastian memakai kacamatanya dan memegang partitur di tangan kanannya. Ciel memulai permainannya. Tapi suaranya tidak sebaik yang Sebastian harapkan.

"Tunggu. Berhenti sebentar. Kau dengar sendiri, 'kan? Nada yang kau mainkan selalu melenceng dari partitur."

"I—iya, sih." Ciel memberengut. Alisnya tertaut. Ia tahu kalau ia memang salah. Tapi harga dirinya sedikit menolak untuk mengaku. Ciel mengangkat busurnya untuk memulai permainan dari awal. Tapi Sebastian buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Tunggu. Ada yang aneh dengan caramu memegang biola. Kaku sekali." Sebastian menyipitkan matanya. Ciel hanya berdiri kebingungan.

"Kalau memegangnya sudah salah, untuk memainkannya akan sulit."

"Eh? Memangnya bagaimana."

"Biola itu disangga dengan pundak dan dijepit dengan dagu. Wajahmu harus mengarah ke gagang biola." Sebastian meletakkan jarinya di dagu seperti orang sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Ciel tampak kerepotan mengikuti instruksi Sebastian.

"Tangan kirimu terlalu kaku. Seharusnya seperti ini." Sebastian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Partitur yang tadi ia pegang digulung dan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Sebastian berdiri di belakang Ciel. Perlahan tangan kanannya menggenggam bahu kanan Ciel. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari tangan kiri Ciel yang memegang gagang biola.

"Seharusnya seperti ini." Sebastian menarik bahu kanan Ciel ke belakang dengan hati-hati. Tangan kirinya membungkus jemari Ciel dan mengarahkannya ke posisi yang benar.

"E-eh?" Ciel terkejut dengan perlakuan Sebastian. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan lelaki. Ciel dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sebastian membelai rambutnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangan Sebastian terasa hangat di bahu kanan dan tangan kirinya yang mendingin.

Ciel merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tahu betul kalau sekarang ini wajahnya merah. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Sebastian yang berdiri di belakangnya tidak melihat wajahnya yang terlihat malu.

"Begini sudah betul belum, ya?" Sebastan melepas genggamannya dan berputar ke depan Ciel. "Hmm, mungkin sudah benar. Eh, kenapa Ciel? Mukamu merah, lho. Kau demam?" Sebastian menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Ciel. Ciel yang terkejut tergeragap menanggapinya.

"Ah, eh… ti—tidak, kok. Aku tidak demam. Ini bukan apa-apa." Ciel mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bak-baik saja. Sebastian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan ke tempat asalnya berdiri.

"Begitukah? Baik kalau begitu. Nah, coba mulai lagi dari awal. Jangan lupa pegang yang benar."

"Baik."

Ciel kembali menyangga biolanya. Berusaha membuat posisi yang benar seperti yang Sebastian ajarkan. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat tindakan Sebastian yang mengoreksi caranya memegang biola. Ciel berusaha lebih berkonsentrasi dan memfokuskan diri pada lagu yang akan ia mainkan. Tapi rasa malu itu belum juga hilang.

Ciel menarik napas dalam-dalam. Memfokuskan diri pada busur yang dipegangnya dan mempertahankan posisi tangan kirinya. Setelah merasa benar, ia memulai permainan biolanya.

"Bagus. Busur dan senar biola harus selalu dalam posisi berpotongan. Ya. Seperti itu." Sebastian mendengarkan permainan Ciel sambil menyimak partitur yang dipegangnya. Sekali-sekali ia mengkritik permainan Ciel dan memberi instruksi.

Ciel memainkan lagu itu lebih baik dari tadi siang. Ia memang cepat belajar. Ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahannya dengan instruksi Sebastian. Sebastian memerintahkannya untuk memainkan lagu itu berkali-kali. Dalam setiap lagu yang ia mainkan, Ciel membuat banyak kemajuan-kemajuan dalam permainan violinnya. Sebastian memuji kemampuan bermain Ciel yang mengalami peningkatan.

"Bagus sekali. Rupanya kau cepat belajar, ya?" Sebastian bertepuk tangan di akhir permainan Ciel. Ciel menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pelan sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan setelah memainkan lagu itu belasan kali tanpa henti. Sebastian melihat hal itu. Kali ini ia mempersilakan Ciel untuk beristirahat.

"Capek?" Sebastian berjalan ke bibir panggung dan duduk di situ. Ciel mengangguk. Sebastian melambaikan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat pada Ciel agar ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Istirahat saja dulu." Sebastian menunjuk ke tempat di sebelah kanannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ciel berjalan ke arah Sebastian dan duduk di situ sambil memangku biolanya.

"Kulihat kau bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik. Kenapa kau bermain buruk sekali tadi siang?"

"Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang. Aku memang tidak bisa memainkan lagu ini dengan baik. Aku tidak berbakat dalam musik. Aku juga benci pelajaran musik." Ciel menggeser duduknya tanpa menatap Sebastian.

"Tapi permainanmu tadi bagus, kok. Kenapa kau membenci musik?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Ngg, kenapa, ya? Err, aku juga tidak tahu. Menurutku itu hal yang tidak penting." Ciel terdengar ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Sebastian menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya? Menurutku tidak juga. Musik itu juga berfungsi sebagai perantara komunikasi, lho, Ciel. Selain untuk menghibur, musik juga bisa mengekspresikan perasaan kita hebat, 'kan?"

"Oh, ya?" Ciel hanya menanggapi dengan acuh tak acuh. Sebastian tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Kemarilah, pinjami aku violinmu." Sebastian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meminta violin Ciel. Tapi sebelum Ciel memberikannya, Sebastian sudah meraih violin itu sekaligus busurnya. Ciel bingung melihat tingkah Sebastian barusan. Ia berniat untuk merebut kembali violinnya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Hei, apa yang— "

"Sshhh. Pinjam sebentar tidak akan rusak, kok." Sebastian melintangkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Setelah itu ia berdiri di tengah panggung sambil memegang violin Ciel. Ciel diam saja. Menunggu untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian. Sebastian memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menggumamkan melodi dengan tidak jelas. Perlahan-perlahan lahan ia membuka matanya. Ia bersiap untuk memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik."

Tangan kanannya yang kurus bergerak untuk menggesekkan busur ke senar biola. Empat buah senar itu mulai menyanyikan suaranya. Sebastian terus memejamkan matanya. Ia memainkan biola itu sambil tersenyum. Menyisipkan segenap perasaannya pada lagu itu.

Ciel terkesima melihatnya memainkan violin. Biola itu seakan sudah menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya—kepanjangan dari tangannya dan pita suara nuraninya. Ciel memejamkan matanya. Mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama. Seketik itu ia tersenyum.

Nada-nada yang dimainkan Sebastian begitu riang. Empat senar itu seolah membawa suara yang indah entah dari mana. Lagu yang membawa cahaya dan kehangatan dalam hati Ciel. Senyuman Ciel berubah menjadi sebentuk tawa geli.

Suara tawa Ciel menembus hati Sebastian seperti sekawanan angsa yang terbang ke selatan. Seperti makhluk yang bergerak untuk menemukan tempat yang hangat dan nyaman. Sebastian membuka matanya.

Ia melihat wajah Ciel yang dihiasi senyum manis. Sebastian tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Ciel. Ciel yang ada di depannya ini sungguh berbeda dari yang ia lihat tadi siang. Sosoknya terlihat lebih manusiawi. Sebastian ingat saat mata Ciel berkaca-kaca karena sedih dan terharu. Sekarang ini, di hadapannya, Ciel sedang tertawa manis.

Sebastian turut tersenyum. Dalam hatinya sendiri ia senang membuat Ciel bisa tertawa seperti itu. Wajahnya begitu manis. Seperti malaikat yang tidak memiliki sayap. _'Aku tahu… kalau ia hanya manusia biasa yang juga memiliki hati,'_ katanya dalam batin.

Sebastian membunyikan bagian terakhir dari lagu yang dimainkannya. Sebuah melodi penutup terdengar riang untuk menyelesaikan lagu. Sebastian membungkuk anggun untuk menutup penampilannya. Ciel bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Membuatnya kian manis.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Penampilan yang bagus." Ciel terlihat sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu. Sebastian ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum Ciel.

"Begitukah? Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya. Ini kubuat sendiri."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali. Kau hebat bisa membuat lagu seperti itu. Apa judulnya?"

"Judulnya _Joy_. Aku memainkan lagu ini khusus untukmu. Aku harap kau selalu bisa tertawa dengan riang seperti itu mulai saat ini." Sebastian tersenyum dengan tulus saat mengatakan hal itu. Sebastian benar-benar ingin melihat Ciel selalu ceria. Karena ia juga akan bahagia saat melihat orang lain bahagia.

Cel tertegun mendengar pernyataan itu. Benarkah Sebastian memainkan lagu itu untuknya? Benarkah Sebastian ingin melihatnya selalu ceria? Benarkah Sebastian… berusaha untuk membuatnya berbahagia?

Ciel merasa dadanya panas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Dirinya seolah tanpa beban. Hangat. Ciel menyukai hal itu. Apakah ini yang namanya bahagia?

"Aku… aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi… te—terima kasih." Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tanpa ia sadari tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ciel bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya diam tanpa menatap Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Ciel. "Sudahlah. Tanpa kau bilang pun aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan." Setelah Sebastian mengatakan hal itu, Ciel berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ini. Maaf sudah meminjam sembarangan." Sebastian mengembalikan violin Ciel. Ciel masih belum tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Tapi Sebastian sudah berbalik memunggunginya.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. Bukankah acara makan malamnya dimulai jam tujuh?" Sebastian melirik ke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Masih kehilangan suaranya.

"Wah, aku harus pulang. Kau juga boleh kembali, kok, Ciel." Sebastian bergerak mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Eh, pulang kemana? Apa guru magang sepertimu tidak tinggal di asrama seperti guru-guru yang lain? Kenapa tidak tinggal untuk makan malam?" Ciel membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ciel juga mulai berkemas. Tangannya yang mungil memasukkan violin dan lipatan partitur ke dalam kotaknya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Ciel. Aku harus bolak-balik dari sini ke rumah karena aku juga guru les privat." Sebastian mengenakan jaket hitamnya dan menggantungkan ranselnya di salah satu bahunya. Ciel mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Di luar matahari musim panas masih bersinar terang. Setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan singkat mereka pun berjalan ke tujuan masing-masing. Ciel dan Sebastian berbelok ke arah yang berbeda. Ciel harus kembali ke gedung asramanya dan Sebastian akan meninggalkan sekolah.

Beberapa meter setelah mereka saling berpamitan, mendadak Ciel menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Sebastian!" Ciel berseru memanggil nama pria berjaket hitam itu. Orang yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

"Ti—tidak. Anu… er, bisakah kita latihan lagi besok sepulang sekolah?" Muka Ciel memerah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ada sesuatu di pangkal tenggorokannya yang memaksanya untuk menyemburkan kalimat itu.

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menegakkan diri dan tersenyum. "_As you wish, Ciel."_

Ciel balas tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berseru. "Sampai besok!"

Sebastian balas melambai sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalannya. Ciel juga berbalik sambil terus mengulum senyum. Di sore yang diterangi matahari musim panas itu Ciel berlari dengan langkah ringan ke asramanya.

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaima- *plakk*

Serius. Bagaimana hasilnya menurut kalian? Saya mengetiknya dengan penuh penderitaan karena sakit jari (?). Tangan kanan saya terbakar. Ketetesan lilin panas. Ah, tangan ini sudah penuh sekali dengan bekas luka. (Ada juga _scar_ bekas kenang-kenangan waktu kecelakaan pas saya masih kelas 5 SD, lho! :D –pamerhalnggakpenting-) ah, malah curhat.

Oh ya, mungkin chapter 4-nya bakal lama diupdate. Sabar, ya. Dengan ini saya juga mengumumkan kalau dalam beberapa waktu kedepan saya akan mati di FKI. Pasti di-update. Janji. Saya juga senang sekali saat membaca reviews dari kalian. Nah,yang lain ayo review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 4: The Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Punggungnya menggendong tas sekolah. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng sebuah biola. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya. Yaitu taman di belakang gedung olahraga yang selalu sepi. Beberapa hari terakhir Ciel selalu datang ke sini pada jam istirahat sekolah. Dan yang aneh, ia ke sini untuk berlatih memainkan biolanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Ciel selalu terlihat ceria. Ia lebih sering tertawa bersama kedua temannya. _Well,_ Ciel terlihat berbeda sekali dengan dirinya seminggu lalu. Elizabeth dan Louisa bahkan dibuat bingung oleh perubahan sikapnya itu.

Yang paling aneh, Ciel makin sering berlatih memainkan biolanya. Heran. Padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat sangat ogah-ogahan untuk berpartisipasi pada orkestra yang dibuat untuk pertunjukan seni di hari ulang tahun sekolah itu. Namun sejak latihan khususnya bersama Sebastian, Ciel berubah.

Apa yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk berlatih biola tejadi pada latihan khusus mereka yang kedua. Ciel masih ingat kejadian hari itu. Memorinya bergerak mundur untuk memanggil kejadian masa lalu tersebut.

**.**

Sore itu Ciel berlatih kembali dengan Sebastian. Permainannya semakin bagus. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu sungguh-sungguh saat bermain biola. Keseriusannya dalam bermain ternyata berakibat bagus terhadap permainannya.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali. Aku kagum padamu Ciel. Padahal pelajaran khususmu baru dimulai kemarin. Tapi kau sudah menunjukkan perkembangan sejauh ini. _Well done_." Sebastian bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum dengan sangat memesona. Senyumnya itu berhasil menghilangkan iris merahnya di balik kelopak matanya.

Wajah Ciel merona. Entah sejak kapan wajahnya jadi sering merah sendiri saat melihat wajah tampan Sebastian. Refleks ia menundukkan wajahnya. Sekarang ia jadi selalu gugup saat Sebastian mengajaknya berbicara. Kali ini juga begitu. Ia jadi merasa malu sekali.

"Um, er… terima kasih." Ciel tersipu malu. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Pipinya yang memerah turut membuatnya terlihat makin manis.

Sebastian yang melihatnya tersipu ikut tersenyum. Mau tak mau ia mengagumi anak manis di hadapannya ini. Anak manis yang telah mampu mencuri hatinya. Eh, apa? Mencuri hati?

Wajah Sebastian ikut-ikutan merona. Dari kemarin ia suka sekali memperhatikan Ciel. Ciel yang manis seperti malaikat. Ciel yang awalnya terlihat egois padahal sebenarnya sama seperti manusia yang lain. Ciel yang terlihat kesepian. Ah, Sebastian selalu ingin melihat wajahnya itu. Apalagi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Sebastian suka itu. Semua itu membuat Sebastian selalu ingin berada di sisi Ciel, menemaninya, menjaganya, dan melindunginya.

Hei, apa ini berarti Sebastian tertarik pada Ciel? _'Sadar, Sebastian. Kau mulai aneh sejak kemarin. Kenapa kau?' _Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya sekali untuk menormalkan warna wajahnya. Pikiran tadi membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

Ah, tidak. Selain itu Sebastian melihat sesuatu yang lain dalam diri Ciel. Sesuatu itu… apa, ya? Sebastian berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Ciel itu berpotensi untuk menjadi musikus handal. Ciel bukannya membenci musik. Sebastian tahu itu saat mendengar keraguan dalam jawaban Ciel kemarin sore. Ia pikir Ciel hanya malas saja untuk bermain musik.

Sebastian berpendapat bahwa Ciel memang anak yang jenius. Buktinya hanya sekali menjalani pelajaran khusus kemarin, Ciel sudah menunjukkan perubahan sejauh ini. Benar-benar hebat. Ciel hanya mutiara yang terpendam saja. Dan Sebastian merasa bahwa tugasnyalah untuk menggali mutiara itu.

"Kalau kau bisa terus bermain dengan baik seperti ini, atau bahkan lebih baik lagi, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Bagaimana?" Sebastian tersenyum ke arah Ciel. "Batas waktu pembuktianmu adalah pertemuan kita di kelas minggu depan."

Ciel mendongak dengan wajah bingung. "Hah? Hadiah apa?"

Sebastian tersenyum kian lebar. Sedangkan Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Ehem, hadiahnya…"

**.**

Ciel telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Di sana Ciel berhenti di bawah pohon _maple_ tua yang daunnya masih hijau. Ciel adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berada di sana. Halaman yang terletak di belakang gedung olahraga ini memang selalu sepi. Di sini Ciel dapat berlatih memainkan biolanya tanpa takut diganggu atau mengganggu siapa pun.

"Bruk." Ciel melempar tas sekolahnya ke bangku di bawah pohon itu dengan asal. Lalu mengeluarkan violinnya dan bersiap-siap untuk memainkannya. Sebelumnya Ciel mengambil partiturnya dan menyandarkannya di sandaran bangku.

Ciel berdiri tegak di depan bangku itu. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Matanya terpejam.

Beberapa kali Ciel mengulang ritualnya menarik dan membuang napas berulang-ulang. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang busur.

Perlahan-lahan melodi lagu dari biola Ciel mulai terdengar. Awalnya terdengar pelan, namun makin lama lagunya terdengar tegas. Ciel berhasil memainkan _crescendo_(1) dan _decrescendo_(2) di lagunya dengan apik. Dalam permainannya Ciel tersenyum. Rupanya ia mulai menikmati kegiatannya ini.

Jemari kiri Ciel bermain dengan lincah di leher biolanya. Busur di tangan kanannya bergerak dengan cara yang makin alami. Sudah tidak kaku lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kalau biasanya Ciel bermain musik dengan perasaan enggan dan tidak suka, sepertinya kali ini ia sudah bisa mengerti apa yang disebut 'keindahan musik'.

Angin musim panas berhembus pelan di taman sepi itu. Hembusannya menggerak-gerakkan dedaunan di dahan pohon _maple_. Ciel memainkan biolanya menghadap bangku yang ada di bawah pohon. Kelihatannya seperti memainkan lagu untuk pohon _maple_ tua itu. Gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon terkesan memberi _applause_ saat Ciel berhenti memainkan biolanya.

Selesai memainkan violinnya, Ciel merendahkan bahunya. Biola yang sejak tadi disangganya ditarik turun. Ciel menyandarkan violinnya di sandaran kursi kayu yang ada di taman. Lalu meletakkan busur biolanya di dekat si biola. Biola dan busurnya memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipisah.

Ciel mendudukkan dirinya di samping biolanya. Tangan mungilnya merogoh tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil sebungkus sandwich dan teh kotak. Ciel membuka kertas pembungkus _sandwich-_nya dan memakannya pelan-pelan.

Karena berencana untuk latihan lebih lama, Ciel tidak makan siang di ruang makan sekolahnya. Ia pergi ke kafeteria untuk membeli _sandwich_ dan minuman kotak. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia mau, Ciel langsung pergi ke halaman belakang untuk latihan.

Angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan rambut panjang Ciel yang tidak diikat. Angin itu sekaligus membawa pikiran Ciel melayang kembali ke lamunannya.

**.**

Ciel mengernyit bingung menatap Sebastian yang hanya tersenyum. Apa yang akan Sebastian hadiahkan pada Ciel kalau permainan biolanya bagus?

"Ehem, hadiahnya…" Sebastian menggantung kalimatnya. Ciel menaikkan kedua alisnya penasaran. Sementara Sebastian tersenyum makin misterius.

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Aku akan menjadikanmu _leader."_

"…" Ciel bengong sesaat, sebelum menjerit keras sekali.

"APA? Maksudmu seperti _konzertmeister_(3) begitu?" Ciel membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Hah? Mana mungkin! Bisa-bisa pertunjukannya hancur," jawab Ciel horor. Sebastian tertawa pelan.

Ia benar-benar ingin Ciel menjadi _leader_(4). Karena dengan begitu Sebastian dapat berada lebih dekat dengan Ciel. Sebastian akan menjadi konduktor dalam pertunjukan itu. Apabila Ciel menjadi _concertmistress_, maka ia bisa berdiri bersebelahan dengan Ciel.

Alasan lainnya adalah, bahwa ia ingin Ciel sendiri yang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan potensinya. Sebastian ingin Ciel bergerak dengan motivasi dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Bukan dari ia. Lagipula sayang apabila anak sejenius itu disia-siakan.

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Guru-guru bilang kau anak yang jenius," kata Sebastian kalem. Tapi Ciel menangapinya dengan cara yang heboh. Kontras sekali.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Carikan hadiah yang lain."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Tapi ini hadiah terbaik yang kupunya." Sebastian tetap kalem dengan senyuman itu.

"Tapi— "

"Kau tahu Ciel, sebagai pengganti guru di sini aku punya hak yang sama seperti guru yang lain. Aku bisa memberikan nilai A padamu sepanjang aku mengajar di sini. Dan aku akan melakukannya kalau kau mau menjadi _leader_. Ayolah, tidak buruk kan? Lagipula permainanmu ini sudah bagus."

Suara Sebastian terlihat sangat meyakinkan saat mengatakan hal itu. Ia mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya untuk merayu Ciel. Rupanya hal itu mulai menggoyang tiang pendirian Ciel.

"Nilai A… selama satu semester?" Sebastian menahan tawanya saat melihat mata Ciel yang berubah _sparkly_. Tapi itu hanya sekejap. Karena Ciel kembali menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aah, jangan bilang kau menyogokku supaya aku mau menjadi _leader._ _No way. _Tidak bisa," jawab Ciel tegas.

Sebastian agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ciel. _'Anak yang menarik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa disuap. Yah, meski aku tidak bermaksud menyuapnya, sih. Hebat. Benar-benar hebat,'_ pikir Sebastian. Ia kagum sekali pada sosok gadis muda di hadapannya ini. Anak sekecil itu… padahal berapa banyak orang dewasa di dunia yang berkhianat karena disuap?

"Hei, hei, Nona. Itu bukan suap. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau ini hadiah. Kalau kau berhasil meningkatkan permainan biolamu dan menjadi _leader_, bukankah itu berarti kalau kau memiliki kemampuan bermusik yang bagus? Tidakkah itu layak untuk mendapat nilai A?"

Ciel bergeming mendengarkan penjelasan Sebastian. Sebastian masih memasang senyum merayunya. Ia akui kalau Sebastian tidak salah.

"Tapi kenapa tidak memakai orang lain saja? Kenapa aku?" Ciel merendahkan nada suaranya yang sejak tadi terdengar tinggi.

"Karena aku mau kau yang berdiri di sebelah konduktor. Soalnya _akulah_ yang akan menjadi konduktornya," jawab Sebastian penuh penekanan. Wajahnya tetap kalem. Ciel membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Itu saja alasanmu?" tanya Ciel dengan perasaan serba kacau. Wajahnya memerah. Barusan Sebastian bilang apa? Oh, ya Tuhan…

"Tidak juga. Alasan kedua adalah karena permainanmu memang semakin baik. Yang ketiga, kau itu jenius. Pasti bisa membuat permainan yang jauh lebih bagus daripada yang murid lain bisa. Lagipula pertunjukannya masih beberapa minggu lagi. Ayolah, Ciel. Nilai A…"

Sebastian menjawabnya dengan santai. Seolah tidak melihat pipi Ciel yang sudah berubah warna. Sebastian tetap gigih untuk menggoda Ciel. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menyerah sebelum mencoba. Waah, payah sekali. Yah, kalau begitu kesempatan ini kuberikan pada orang lain saja."

Sebastian pura-pura kecewa. Tapi senyum liciknya masih tersungging. Ctik! Ini dia! Ciel terlihat seperti terpantik sesuatu. Sepertinya kali ini ia berhasil. Harga dirinya mulai terbakar. Dan itu mendorongnya untuk maju. Sebastian tersenyum lebih lebar saat Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Heh, siapa takut? Oke. Kupastikan kalau aku akan mendapatkan hadiahmu!" Ciel terlihat berapi-api. Tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Ciel memang paling tidak tahan kalau direndahkan. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Sebastian tersenyum puas. Taktiknya berhasil.

"_OK, young Miss. Enjoy your practice."_

**.**

Ciel meneguk tehnya. Lalu menghabiskan potongan _sandwich_-nya dengan sekali gigit. Sudah tiga hari ia hanya punya sandwich dan teh atau jus kotak untuk makan siangnya. Ia benar-benar rindu untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Tapi keinginannya untuk memenangkan hadiah dari Sebastian lebih besar.

Sejak hari Kamis lalu berarti Ciel sudah menjalani lima kali pelajaran ekstra—minus hari Minggu karena Sebastian sibuk di rumahnya. Nanti malam ia akan bertemu Sebastian lagi di auditorium. Karena itu sepanjang istirahat siang ini Ciel berlatih keras. Ada satu hal yang ia inginkan.

Ia ingin dipuji Sebastian.

Entahlah, Ciel sering dihujani berbagai macam pujian dari guru-guru di sekolah karena prestasinya yang sangat menonjol. Tapi pujian dari Sebastian rasanya beda. Bukan sekedar untuk basa-basi tapi tulus dari hati.

Tiba-tiba Ciel tersenyum. Rona wajahnya memerah. "Aku… aku pasti akan jadi _leader_," gumamnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

RIIINGGG!

"Uhuk!" Ciel tersedak tehnya. Suara bel yang nyaring dan tiba-tiba itu mengagetkannya. Ia terlonjak dari tempat duduk dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang berada di kursi. Panik.

"Oh, tidak! Sekarang waktunya pelajaran bahasa Prancis Mademoiselle Blanc! Gawat. Aku harus cepat-cepat."

Ciel langsung berlari dari tempatnya. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko terlambat dalam pelajaran Mademoiselle Blanc. _Well_, kecuali kalau ia mau dihukum untuk mencuci piring di dapur sekolah selama seminggu. Beliau memang sangat tidak toleran dengan ketidakdisiplinan.

Ciel berlari di sepanjang halaman menuju gedung di seberang. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Tanpa Ciel sadari, ada orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Orang itu ada di lantai dua di gedung sebelah halaman tempat Ciel berlatih. Iris merahnya menembus kaca jendela ruangannya untuk mengawasi Ciel yang berlari menjauh. Senyum memikat terbentuk di bibirnya yang pucat.

Orang itu, Sebastian, terlihat sangat puas melihatnya. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu melihat Ciel berlatih di halaman belakang. Halaman yang diapit gedung olah raga dan ruang guru. Dari ruangannya ini, Sebastian mendapat sudut pandang yang bagus untuk mengintip Ciel dari balik jendela.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku benar-benar menemukan sorang pemusik yang hebat," gumamnya sambil terus tersenyum. Sebastian berhasil membuat Ciel mau menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya yang selama ini teronggok entah di mana. Rencananya sukses. Ciel menjadi sangat sungguh-sungguh dalam latihannya. Sebastian tahu, orang-orang seperti Ciel tidak akan berhenti berusaha sekeras apa pun sampai mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Dalam kasus Ciel, selain memberikan motivasi untuk berkembang, Sebastian juga menumbuhkan kecintaan Ciel pada musik. Semua itu benar-benar sukses besar. Dalam setiap pelajaran tambahan yang mereka lakukan, Ciel menunjukkan peningkatan yang signifikan dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan kemampuannya telah berkembang lebih baik daripada yang teman-temannya lakukan. Hebat.

"Mengagumkan," gumamnya lagi. Sebastian berbalik dari jendela begitu Ciel sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. "Dengan begini aku tak akan ragu lagi untuk memberikan hadiahku padamu," katanya pelan sambil terus tersenyum. Ia menggeser kursinya dan duduk di sana—kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai guru sementara.

**xxXxx**

Tanpa Ciel sadari, kalender di kamar asramanya sudah menunjukkan tanggal empat belas Juli hari Kamis. Hari Kamis ini ia punya jadwal untuk mengikuti pelajaran seni musik. Ia akan bertemu Sebastian di kelas hari ini. Itu berarti sekaranglah saatnya pembuktian atas kemampuan bermainnya.

Hari ini mereka akan kembali berlatih untuk pertunjukan tujuh Agustus nanti. Saat latihan bersama tersebut, Sebastian akan menilai permainan Ciel. Ciel sudah benar-benar mantap. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Termasuk dengan mengorbankan makan siangnya beberapa hari terakhir. Jadi ia harus memainkan violinnya dengan sangat baik.

Ciel dan kedua temannya pergi menuju auditorium dengan semangat luar biasa. Senyumnya terus terkembang di sepanjang perjalanan. Elizabeth dan Louisa, walau menyukai perubahan itu, tampak keheranan juga. Meski begitu mereka berdua tidak menyinggung persoalan itu. Biar sajalah. Melihat Ciel yang seperti boneka tersenyum saja sudah merupakan hiburan yang menyenangkan.

Sesampainya di ruang auditorium, mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang paling depan. Wajah Ciel merona sedikit saat menatap Sebastian. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah Sebastian. Oh, Madame Schuess masuk ke kelas hari ini. Mungkin untuk mengawasi kerja Sebastian atau mengecek hasil latihan mereka.

"Baik, semuanya. Kita langsung mulai latihan saja, ya. Ayo, ayo. Silakan ambil tempat." Sebastian menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya beberapa kali. Murid-murid langsung berdiri dan pindah ke kursi yang ada di panggung. Ciel tak mau ketinggalan. Dengan semangat yang tidak biasa, (karena biasanya ia praktik musik dengan enggan) Ciel mengambil posisi siap dengan violinnya.

Latihan pertama berhasil dengan baik. Tidak seperti latihan sebelumnya yang berulang kali diulang karena kesalahan Ciel. Ciel sedikit bangga karena permainannya terdengar indah di telinganya sendiri. Sebastian tersenyum lega, sedangkan Madame Schuess manggut-manggut tanda puas.

"Hm, bagus. Tapi Mr. Michaelis, Anda masih melewatkan bagian violin solo-nya." Madame Schuess memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Ah, Anda benar. Bagian itu sedikit sulit. Jadi saya pikir saya akan mengajarkanya setelah bagian utamanya selesai." Suara Sebastian terdengar bingung. Tapi Ciel tahu persis kalau itu hanya pura-pura.

"Mm, sebaiknya kita latihan sekarang saja, ya," katanya sambil melirik Ciel. Ciel mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak. "Miss Phantomhive, maukah Anda memainkan bagian ini?" Seisi kelas tiba-tiba memandang Ciel. Madame Schuess terlihat sedikit syok. Ciel juga kaget. Tapi di wajahnya segera terukir senyum menantang.

"Baiklah,_ Sir_." Ciel berdiri sambil menggandeng biolanya. Ia berjalan ke depan dan berdiri di samping Sebastian. Inilah saatnya. Saat untuk membuktikan pada Sebastian bahwa ia bisa.

Murid-murid lain terlihat bingung. Yang di depan mereka ini Ciel, lho. Ciel yang _itu_. Mana mungkin Mr. Michaelis memilihnya untuk memainkan bagian solo? Memangnya mereka mau bunuh diri? Madame Schuess belum pulih dari syoknya. Beliau hendak membuka bibirnya untuk protes. Tapi gerakan tongkat Sebastian yang memulai permainan langsung membungkamnya.

"Si Phantomhive… bermain solo? Apa maksudnya ini?" Alois Trancy berbisik pada Elizabeth yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, tidak. Mr. Michaelis bermaksud untuk mempermalukan Ciel. Mempermalukan Ciel di depan kelas dan Madame Schuess!" bisiknya pada Alois. Matanya membulat.

Wajah sebagian besar murid terlihat bingung. Mereka semua tahu kalau Ciel selalu menggesek biolanya dengan asal-asalan. Bagaimana ia bisa bermain solo? _Well,_ mereka tak punya hak untuk melawan keputusan guru, maka mereka tetap memainkan alat musik mereka masing-masing seperti biasa.

Semua murid terus memainkan bagian mereka dengan baik sampai saatnya Ciel untuk bersolo. Mereka menghentikan permainan mereka kecuali Louisa yang masih mendentingkan pianonya untuk mengiringi Ciel. Tangan Ciel bergerak mantap saat memainkan bagian solo. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung atau kesulitan. Yeah, karena ia sudah mati-matian mempelajari lagu ini.

Empat senar biola Ciel mengalunkan suara yang sangat merdu. Suara yang indah sekali. Para murid terlihat sangat terkejut. Lagu ini rasanya tidak dimainkan oleh Ciel Phantomhive.

Madame Schuess melongo mendengarkan permainan Ciel. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat kesan 'berhasil mengajar Ciel' selama 3 tahun menjadi guru musiknya. Tapi kenapa kali ini Ciel bermain baik sekali? Tidak dapat dipercaya. Teman-teman sekelas Ciel benar-benar terkejut. Hei, yang ada di depan itu benar Ciel Phantomhive, 'kan?

Sebastian tersenyum geli saat melihat raut-raut wajah murid-muridnya. Wajah mereka seperti orang yang melihat kucing yang bisa berenang. Lucu sekali. Sebastian tetap tenang dengan ekspresi kalemnya. Ia memang sudah menduga kalau Ciel bakal menyajikan permainan yang bagus. Selama ini matanya tak pernah salah melihat orang-orang yang berbakat.

Ciel menyelesaikan bagian solonya dengan baik. Sebastian terus mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memimpin orkestra sampai akhir. Nada penutup telah dibunyikan. Lagu ini selesai dengan baik sekali.

Beberapa detik setelah permainan itu selesai, semua anak bertepuk tangan. Latihan kali ini mereka jalani tanpa kesalahan. Malah dengan permainan yang semakin baik. Ciel kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya. Tanpa ia duga…

"Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"_Fantastic._ Phantomhive, aku tak tahu kau bisa bermain biola seindah itu!"

"Hebat. Aku tidak pernah mengira kau bisa memainkan lagu ini tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun."

"Heh, ini bukan hanya tanpa kesalahan. _It was great!_"

Ciel nyaris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba semua temannya memberinya pujian seperti itu. Tentu saja Ciel kaget. Bicara dengan mereka saja ia jarang. Mukanya merona merah. Antara bangga dan senang.

"Ah, tidak. Itu… hehehe," Ciel tersipu. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Yang dapat ia tunjukkan hanya cengiran jenaka dan suara kekeh riang. Teman-temannya mengerumuninya. Semuanya tersenyum padanya. Ciel senang dengan suasana hangat ini.

Biasanya teman-temannya hanya tersenyum dan menyapanya untuk basa-basi saja. Tapi sekarang Ciel bisa balas tertawa dan berbicara bersama. Entah kenapa setelah bermain musik seperti tadi, hatinya lebih ringan dan riang. Terlebih dengan sambutan hangat dari teman-temannya.

Sebastian melihat itu semua dari kejauhan. Aah, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat melihat Ciel. Bagaimana tidak? Ciel ini sedang tertawa, lho! Tertawa bersama orang lain. Hal yang selalu ingin ia lihat, yaitu Ciel yang berwajah riang, sekarang ada di hadapannya. Manisnya.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak mengerti."

Sebastian mendengar suara gumaman tidak jelas. Ia menoleh, di sampingnya sudah berdiri Madame Schuess yang sedang memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa, Phantomhive si kijang liar itu, ah. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa jadi seperti itu?"

"Madame," kata Sebastian, "manusia itu tidak bisa selalu sama. Mereka pasti akan selalu berkembang. Berkembang menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi." Sebastian kembali memandang Ciel yang sudah berbaur dengan kawan-kawannya

Madame Schuess mengangguk. Samar-samar Sebastian mendengarnya bergumam, "Kau benar."

"Madame."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah saya memakai_nya_, si Phantomhive itu, untuk menjadi_ leader_ dalam pertunjukan nanti?" Sebastian tersenyum merayu pada Madame Schuess. Tapi rupanya Sebastian tak perlu susah-susah merayunya. Karena tampaknya beliau sudah menyetujui hal itu.

"Melihatnya yang sudah berkembang seperti sekarang… yah, boleh lah."

Sebastian kembali memandang Ciel yang tertawa riang bersama temannya. Ia tersenyum.

"_You got the present, Ciel."_

xxXxx

**=to be continued=**

(1) Nada yang makin lama makin keras.

(2) Nada yang makin lama makin lembut.

(3) _Konzertmeister_ (bahasa Jerman) atau _concertmaster/mistress_ adalah violinis terpenting dalam sebuah orkestra. Biasanya duduk/berdiri di depan bersebelahan dengan konduktor. Kalau ada bagian solo, _concertmaster_ lah yang akan memainkannya. Biasanya mengatur permainan violinis yang lain juga berbicara tentang orkestra pada konduktornya.

(4) _Leader_ adalah sebutan untuk _concertmaster_ yang dipakai di Britain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A.N.:**

Huah, lega rasanya bisa update chapter 4. *sigh deeply*

Dulu siapa yang bilang mau hiatus, hah? Tahu-tahu malah daang sama chapter 4! *plakk*

Oke, saya tahu kalian (yang baca) mau bilang apa… "Update-nya kok lama sekaliii?"

Aduh, iya, memang lama. Maaf, saya sibuk. Beneran deh, nggak bohong. Tahu nggak dalam bulan Januari aja nih, ya, kegiatan saya di sekolah dan di luar itu banyaaak sekali. Bayangkan, bulan Januari yang harusnya diisi 25 hari kehadiran, saya cuma masuk ke kelas sebanyak 13 hari. Parah nggak, tuh… =_="

*curcol*

*skip*

Begitu saja lah. Saya mau kalian ngerti kalau updatenya juga bakal lama. Tapi saya selalu mengharapkan review. Tolong koreksi kalau ada kesalahan penggunaan tanda baca atau ejaan. Itu yang paling saya butuhkan. Terima kasih~


	5. Chapter 5

Halo, ini daku lagi.

Hmm, sebelum ini saya memutuskan untuk hiatus. Tapi rasanya kangen juga untuk update cerita. Meski dalam masa-masa ujian, saya nggak sesibuk bulan Januari lalu. (Haloooo, bahkan presensiku ngak sampai 50%!) Jadi tolong hargai cerita ini, ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 5: First Love, Hurts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekian lama Sebastian mengajar, makin banyak murid yang mengenalnya. Terutama siswi-siswi yang masih dalam masa pubertas itu. Wajah tampan dan sikap ramah yang menjadi daya tariknya selalu dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menyukainya. Mulai dari siswi kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Dari kelas yang ia ampu maupun yang tidak. Bahkan siswi-siswi dari tingkat _senior high_ pun sering membicarakannya.

Sebastian sering kali direpotkan oleh surat-surat cinta yang diselipkan di bukunya—atau ungkapan-ungkapan rasa suka yang dituliskan di sudut lembar jawab ulangan siswi-siswinya. Tak hanya itu. Mereka sering mengerumuni Sebastian saat ia memiliki jam bebas. Seperti kali ini saat Sebastian duduk di bangku semen dekat lapangan olahraga.

"P—Pak, saya mau minta tolong." Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang mendekatinya. Tangannya memeluk sebuah gitar. Di belakangnya ada beberapa anak perempuan yang cekikikan ribut. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan dengan malu-malu—atau memalukan?

"Um, er, bisakah Anda mengajari saya bermain gitar?" Sekarang ia langsung duduk dengan berani—kalau tidak mau dibilang kurang ajar—di tempat kosong di sebelah Sebastian. Ia memberikan gitar yang dibawanya pada guru magang itu. Teman-teman gadis itu langsung berseru iri dan berebut untuk ikut duduk di sebelah Sebastian.

Sebastian yang terbiasa dengan tingkah laku murid-muridnya ini hanya tersenyum manis. Dengan gerak cepat, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memangku gitar itu di kaki kanannya. "Tak masalah. Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti?" Sebastian kembali tersenyum.

"Coba mainkan sebuah lagu,_ Sir_!" celetuk seseorang di belakang gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk diikuti suara persetujuan yang lainnya. Sebastian kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan, ya."

Sebastian mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan petikan lembut. Kemudian bernyanyi dengan suara yang jernih. Gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya menyerukan 'oooh', 'whoa', atau 'aww' dengan ribut. Orang-orang yang berada di lapangan ikut memperhatikannya. Mereka mengagumi suara jernih dan kuat milik Sebastian. Tapi ada satu orang yang memperhatikannya dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Sejak tadi orang itu terus menatap pinggir lapangan. Tepatnya menatap Sebastian Michaelis. Orang itu—Ciel Phantomhive—tidak memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Bahkan Charles Phipps—guru olahraganya—yang sejak tadi mengoceh tidak ia pedulikan. Perhatiannya terpusat pada satu orang yang sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis di seberang sana.

"Hoi!"

Ciel terkejut. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia mendongak. Ternyata Elizabeth.

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau memperhatikan apa, sih?" Elizabeth duduk di atas rumput—bersebelahan dengan Ciel. Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu kembali melamun menghadap seberang lapangan—lagi. Lizzie berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan sepupunya itu. Sekarang ia menatap titik yang sama dengan yang ditatap Ciel.

"Ada apa dengan Mr. Michaelis?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Ciel terlihat tidak terlalu memedulikan pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm… kenapa, ya…" jawab Ciel sambil setengah—sepenuhnya melamun. Matanya masih terkunci pada sosok di ujung lapangan tersebut. Lalu ia tersenyum sendiri. Lizzie yang kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Ciel langsung mengernyitkan alis.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh, deh." Ciel masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang dilihatnya—atau apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas Elizabeth jadi panik karena Ciel jadi seperti orang tidak waras.

"Demi Tuhan," katanya sambil memutar bola mata. Dari tadi Ciel sama sekali tidak mendengarnya berbicara. Mana sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri pula. "Katakan padaku, kau ini kenapa?" Lizzie mencubit pipi Ciel untuk menyadarkannya. Dan itu berhasil.

"Aduh, sakit! Kau ini kenapa?" Kini Ciel memberikan perhatiannya pada Elizabeth sepenuhnya. Elizabeth mendecakkan lidahnya kesal.

"Aku kenapa? _Hellooo?_ Dari tadi aku menanyakan kalimat yang sama padamu!"

Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyorotkan pandangan yang mencerminkan 'hah?' pada Elizabeth. Elizabeth menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Ada apa dengan Mr. Michaelis? Dari tadi kau memperhatikannya terus. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau senyum-senyum sendiri tadi?" Elizabeth memeluk lututnya dan menopangkan dagunya di situ. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan Ciel yang tiba-tiba merona.

"Mr. Michaelis… er, anu, um. Tidak apa-apa." Ciel membuang wajahnya ke sudut lapangan yang lain. Elizabeth tahu kalau Ciel mati-matian ingin menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat kualitas atas.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Eh?"

Elizabeth menembak Ciel tepat pada sasaran. Ciel langsung kelabakan. Wajahnya kian memerah. Lizzie berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. _Duh, manisnya Ciel kalau sedang begini…_

"Suka, ya?" Cengiran Elizabeth makin lebar. Ia dapat dengan cepat menafsirkan bahwa wajah Ciel yang memerah berarti 'ya'.

"A—apa? Duh, aku…," jawabnya gelagapan—tak tahu harus bilang apa. Ciel menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal itu ia lakukan berkali-kali sampai rona wajahnya normal. Ia berusaha kembali untuk mendapatkan kontrol atas lidahnya. Elizabeth memperhatikannya dalam diam dengan sabar.

"Aku…," katanya pelan, "…tidak tahu harus bilang bagaimana, tapi…" Ciel menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar sambil menatap langit biru di atas mereka. "Tapi... kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berdebar-debar, merasa hangat, dan ingin terus tersenyum."

Elizabeth mendengarkannya dengan serius tanpa menyela. Tapi sebenarnya ia mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Ciel terlihat manis sekali kalau sedang galau begini. Apalagi saat semburat-semburat merah muda itu muncul kembali di wajah Ciel yang mulus itu.

"Kau tahu tidak. Entah kenapa aku jadi kehilangan kontrol diriku. Mengendalikan debar jantungku saja tidak bisa. Apalagi saat berada di dekatnya, uh, aku malu."

Ciel menjabarkan perasaannya panjang lebar. Tapi Ciel merasa bahwa itu tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan seluruh perasaannya. Rasanya seribu lembar kertas tak akan mampu menampung kegelisahannya. Jangankan untuk ditulis, menentukan kata untuk menceritakannya saja sudah membuatnya begitu bingung.

"Hei, kurasa sekarang aku sudah jadi gila!" Ciel menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Ini tidak seperti aku saja!" katanya tak jelas. Telapak tangannya yang menutupi itu mengganggu. Elizabeth meraih pergelangan tangan Ciel dan menariknya turun. Kini mereka bertatapan.

"Hm, merasa bahagia, malu dan gila... Itu namanya suka." Elizabeth tersenyum simpul. Ciel menunduk ke tanah dan memainkan rumput dengan jarinya. Pura-pura tidak dengar—padahal pipinya sudah merah sekali.

"Kau tahu, Ciel? Aku lebih suka kau yang begini daripada kau yang dulu. maksudku—coba lihat, sekarang kau jadi periang dan bisa berinteraksi secara normal dengan teman-teman yang lain. Well, bukan berarti dulu kau tidak normal, tapi—ah, ya, kau memang tidak normal. Seperti kijang liar yang tak bisa didekati."

Elizabeth nyengir lebar saat mengatakan hal itu. Sementara Ciel menunjukkan wajah cemberut. "_Oh, my_. Jangan panggil aku 'kijang liar'!" Ciel meninju bahu Elizabeth pelan. Elizabeth hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha~ Coba kalau Louisa tahu ini. Sayang sekali ia tidak dapat ikut pelajaran olahraga." Elizabeth menyesalkan kaki Louisa yang pincang sebelah. Karena hal itu, ia tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Coba kalau ia bisa. Pasti mereka berdua sudah menggoda Ciel habis-habisan.

"Akui saja. Kau suka padanya, tidakkah begitu?"

"…"

Ciel terdiam. Tapi tanpa mendengar jawabannya pun, Elizabeth tahu kalau Ciel telah merasakan cinta. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

**xxXxx**

**Auditorium. 3.55 pm….**

"Hai, Ciel. Selamat datang."

Ciel masuk ke ruang auditorium yang hampir kosong. Seseorang yang duduk di depan piano menyapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ciel balas menyapanya sambil berjalan mendekatinya dengan bersemangat.

"Kau selalu datang lebih dulu dariku," katanya saat naik ke panggung. "Padahal aku sudah datang sebelum pukul empat." Ciel duduk di sebelah Sebastian saat Sebastian mempersilakannya.

"Hahaha~ Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang _lady_ menunggu," katanya sambil terus tersenyum. "Karena itu aku selalu datang lebih dulu darimu, Ciel." Sebastian tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sampai membuat pipi Ciel ditumbuhi semburat-semburat merah muda secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah, er, begitukah?" Ciel kembali salah tingkah. _Duh, kenapa selalu begini saat berhadapan dengan Sebastian?_ Ciel teringat kembali pada percakapannya dengan Elizabeth tadi siang.

"_Hm, merasa bahagia, malu dan gila... Itu namanya suka."_

Saat itu semburat merah muda yang awalnya hanya ada di pipi Ciel mulai menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

"_Akui saja. Kau suka padanya, tidakkah begitu?"_

Sedetik kemudian rona merah di wajah Ciel naik satu level.

"Ciel? Kau tak apa? Ah, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam?"

Ciel tersentak saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara Sebastian. Ia buru-buru berdiri saat melihat Sebastian menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh dahinya. Sebelum tangan putih itu membuat kontak dengan kulitnya, Ciel sudah menghindar duluan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak demam! Sama sekali tidak." Salah tingkah, Ciel menutupi dahinya sendiri dengan dua telapak tangannya. Sebastian terkejut melihat Ciel yang berdiri dengan mendadak seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa geli.

"Hahaha. Oke, oke. Kau bisa duduk lagi, kok."

_Ah, ya ampun. Suara tawa yang renyah itu... uh!_

Sebenarnya Ciel ingin berdiri lebih jauh dari Sebastian. Tapi jantungnya yang berdebar kencang dan kakinya yang seolah kehilangan rangka membuatnya ingin segera mencari tempat tumpuan. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena Sebastian kembali menghadap piano dan tidak memperhatikan wajahnya yang masih merah.

Tak ada yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Sebastian memainkan jemarinya secara acak di atas tuts-tuts piano. Sedangkan Ciel hanya menunduk sambil sibuk menormalkan warna wajahnya kembali. Tapi Ciel merasa posisi diam seperti itu lebih tidak mengenakkan. Tiba-tiba ia kembali melonjak berdiri.

"Eh, kenapa?" Sebastian mendongak. Dilihatnya Ciel yang berdiri menjauhinya untuk mengambil kotak biola yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai dengan asal. Ia kembali berbalik menghadapi Sebastian—dengan menjaga jarak. Wajahnya yang bersemu merah justru membuatnya kian manis.

"Latihan!" katanya sedikit keras—_well_, jelas untuk menutupi getaran dalam suaranya. "Latihan, Sebastian! Konsernya tinggal seminggu lagi!" Suara Ciel yang sedikit berteriak menggema di seluruh ruangan. Meski Ciel meminta untuk latihan, nyatanya ia tak berjalan mendekat ke arah Sebastian barang selangkah pun.

"Eh? Kau masih mau latihan? Kurasa kau sudah cukup latihan sebelum ini. Istirahat saja sampai saatnya konser nanti," katanya kalem. "Kau hebat. Latihan selama ini saja cukup lah." Sebastian memuji Ciel dengan gerak-gerik yang tenang. Tak menyadari kalau itu membuat Ciel jadi berdebar-debar saking senang dan malunya.

"Eh, ta—tapi, tapi ini, kan, jam pelajaran tambahan. Kau lupa, ya? Kau harus menuntaskan tugasmu sebagai guru juga." Ciel ngotot untuk tetap latihan. Sebastian tertawa geli melihatnya.

"_My, my_. Segitu inginnya untuk latihan kah?"

Ciel tertegun. Suara hatinya bercericit kacau.

"_Sebenarnya bukannya aku yang ingin latihan. Tapi karena aku tidak mau diam saja kalau sedang berada dekat denganmu. Maksudku—hei, tak tahukah kau bahwa aku selalu berdebar-debar dalam suasana yang seperti itu? Oh, ayolah. Buat aku mengerjakan sesuatu untuk tidak memperhatikan dirimu!"_

Sebastian menatap Ciel yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan satu senyuman kecil, ia memindahkan perhatiannya pada piano hitam berkilat di depannya. Kedua tangannya terangkat—bersiap untuk memainkan lagu.

_Fϋr Elise…_

Ciel tertegun sejenak mendengarkan permainan piano Sebastian. Kakinya bergerak sendiri untuk mendekati Sebastian. Entahlah, yang jelas musik Sebastian memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menggerakkan hati Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum sekilas saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Ciel yang berjalan mendekat. Setelah memastikan bahwa Ciel sudah duduk di sebelahnya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku dulu memintamu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sendirian?" Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Seingatnya, dulu…

"Karena dulu aku tidak bisa memainkan biola dengan benar—eh?" jawabnya ragu-ragu. Sebastian mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Dulu permainanmu parah sekali, sih," guraunya. Ciel mendengus kesal. Sebastian buru-buru melanjutkan. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah berubah. Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kurasa pelajaran tambahan juga sudah tidak perlu."

"Eh? Maksudnya pelajaran tambahan ini diberhentikan?"

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu datang ke sini lagi setiap sore. Kau pasti lelah, kan?"

Ciel terdiam. _Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi setiap sore._ Entah kenapa, saat itu juga Ciel merasa ada sesuatu yang lolos keluar dari dadanya dan berganti dengan kekosongan yang aneh. Wajahnya meredup. Tapi Sebastian tak melihat perubahan ekspresi itu saking sibuknya dengan piano.

"Waktu pertama kali datang kau juga memainkan lagu ini, kan?" Sebastian menatap piano di depannya sambil terus memainkan lagu. Ciel mengangguk.

"Aku dan ayah sering memainkan lagu ini dulu. Karena itu aku menyukainya," jawabnya datar. "Aku hanya bisa memainkannya dengan sederhana. Hei, ajari aku memainkan lagu ini!" Tiba-tiba Ciel mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. Ia mengguncang-guncang lengan Sebastian dengan antusias.

"Eh?" Sebastian menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Ciel sejenak. "Oh—oke, baiklah," jawabnya sembari tersenyum. "Perhatikan jariku baik-baik. Setelah itu coba tirukan."

Ciel mengangguk penuh semangat. Perhatiannya terpusat penuh pada jemari Sebastian yang sedang menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts hitam dan putih. Seketika itu ia memekik kecil.

"Eh? Sebastian, kau memakai cincin?"

Sebastian menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Iris merahnya memperhatikan objek yang sama dengan yang dilihat Ciel. Saat itu ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. Di jari manis tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar indah.

"Oh, maksudmu ini? Apa kau baru tahu?" katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. "Ini cincin pertunanganku," jawabnya ringan. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat bahagia saat mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan wajah Ciel saat ini.

"Tu-tunangan?" gumamnya tak jelas. "Jadi kau sudah punya tunangan?" Wajah Ciel terlihat syok. _Ya ampun, sebelum ini aku tidak memperhatikan kalau ada cincin di tangannya._

"Ya. Dia wanita yang baik." Sebastian terus menjawab dengan ringannya. "Hei, kau tahu? Aku mengajaknya datang ke konser kita minggu depan. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Kau akan berteman baik dengannya, aku yakin."

Sebastian bercerita dengan tenangnya tanpa tahu kalau itu sangat menusuk Ciel. Kekosongan di dada yang dirasakannya tadi semakin lebar. Rasa senang di hatinya seolah tersapu habis tanpa menyisakan setetes pun kebahagiaan. _Mood_-nya tiba-tiba rusak berantakan.

Saat itu Ciel tak menyadari kalau wajahnya telah berubah jadi kusut—mengambarkan isi hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak kepada Sebastian, memukulnya, dan memarahinya. Di sisi lain, ia mati-matian menahan air yang menggenangi sudut matanya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan itu di hadapan Sebastian? Rasanya dia tidak punya salah apa-apa, deh.

_Lalu kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh seperti ini? Marah? Sedih?_ Apapun itu, ia merasa hampa. Ciel mendesah pelan.

"Oh, ya? Baguslah. Kuharap kami bisa berteman baik," timpalnya datar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum hampa.

Entah kenapa ia jadi tak ingin belajar main piano lagi….

**xxXxx**

**Rainsworth Academy, asrama putri. 10.30 pm….**

Malam sudah larut. Ah, bahkan bulan sudah setinggi itu. Seharusnya sudah masuk waktu tidur bagi orang-orang. Tapi tiga orang remaja putri tanggung masih belum naik ke ranjangnya masing-masing. Di kamar yang lampunya masih belum dimatikan itu, suara salah seorang gadis paling dominan terdengar.

"Dia akan mengajak tunangannya menonton konser orkestra mini kita minggu depan. Begitu katanya."

Gadis itu, Ciel Phantomhive, menyelesaikan ceritanya yang panjang dengan lesu. Suaranya tak jelas karena ia membenamkan setengah wajahnya ke bantal yang ia peluk. Dua temannya, Lizzie dan Louisa mengangguk-angguk simpatik setelah mendengar seluruh kisah Ciel.

"Dia bahkan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi tiap sore. Eh, bukan. Maksudku ia memintaku untuk tidak menemuinya lagi untuk pelajaran tambahan. Ah, itu sama saja, kan?"

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya tak jelas. Kedua tangannya memeluk bantal lebih kuat. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Louisa yang hanya mendengar kisah tadi siang dari Elizabeth mengelus punggung Ciel pelan.

"Oh, _Dear Ciel_," katanya lembut. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ciel singkat. Pandangannnya menerawang—seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Elizabeth menyambar cepat untuk menggantikan Ciel menjawab.

"Kurasa itu berarti iya. Pasti iya." Elizabeth berkata dengan mantap. Berbeda sekali dengan Ciel yang bahkan mengalaminya sendiri. Ciel menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Elizabeth lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Semua yang ada padamu menunjukkan hal itu. Kau harus sadar dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Lizzie mengguncang bahu Ciel pelan. Ciel menepisnya dengan wajah sedikit tak suka.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya aku tak perlu menceritakannya pada kalian tadi."

"Tentu saja kau harus cerita! Kami, kan, temanmu!"

"Kau tak bisa bilang begitu dengan mudahnya. Kau bahkan tak tahu perasaanku sekarang ini bagaimana!" Ciel mulai terlihat gusar. Louisa sudah khawatir kalau-kalau akan terjadi perkelahian. Tapi ternyata Elizabeth cukup bijak untuk tidak memaksakan pendapat pribadinya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu bagaimana perasaanmu? Aku ingin tahu." Elizabeth melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tatapan mata Ciel kembali menerawang. Ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Elizabeth. Ciel melempar tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit saat mulai berbicara.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Sebastian, aku merasa kesaaal sekali," katanya pelan. Tangan kanannya menunjuk angka satu."Tapi saat mendengarnya bermain piano sore itu, aku jadi nyaman jika berada di dekatnya." Kali ini ia mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk menunjukkan angka dua.

"Semakin lama aku bersamanya, aku selalu merasa senang. Entah, ya... Aku selalu ingin tersenyum sendiri dan merasa berdebar-debar. Lalu, um, oh—aku merasa diriku berubah sekali akhir-akhir ini. Dan sepertinya aku jadi—apa, ya? Merasa gila, mungkin?"

Sekarang jari yang terbuka di tangan Ciel sudah menunjukkan angka enam. Tapi sepertinya ia belum menunjukkan niat untuk berhenti sebelum sepuluh jari di kedua tangannya terbuka semua. Elizabeth dan Louisa mendengarkan dengan sabar tanpa menyela.

"Begitu aku tahu kalau dia punya wanita yang ia cintai...," katanya, "...aku merasa ada yang dicabut paksa dari dalam dadaku. Semua perasaan bahagia yang kumiliki seakan dihisap habis oleh kekosongan. Itu membuatku merasa hampa."

Ciel melihat ke kedua tangannya yang jarinya sudah terbuka semua. Meski jarinya sudah tidak cukup untuk menunjukkan angka lebih dari sepuluh, Ciel terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan hal lain lagi. Sepertinya masih ada banyak kata-kata yang menunggu untuk ia muntahkan. Tapi Ciel terdiam. Membiarkan kata-kata pengganti isi hatinya itu bergolak dalam tubuhnya dan melukainya dari dalam.

"Berdasarkan semua yang kau katakan…," kata Elizabeth pelan, "itu berarti kau mencintainya, Ciel."

Elizabeth menatapnya lurus-lurus. Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua tangannya dan balas menatap. Saking frustasinya, matanya sudah berair—seperti hendak menangis. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali, lalu bergumam pelan.

"La—lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Ciel mengusap matanya sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mencegah kristal bening itu jatuh di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi percuma saja. Mereka berdua tahu kalau Ciel sedang mati-matian menahan tangis dari suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kalau ini benar-benar cinta, maka aku sudah memberikannya pada orang yang salah," tukas Ciel sambil menelan ludah. Elizabeth dan Louisa memandangnya sedikit bingung. "Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal... Bahwa kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Maksudku—dia juga pasti akan pergi setelah masa mengajarnya selesai."

Di sebelahnya Elizabeth terlihat tidak setuju. "Jarak itu bukan masalah—"

"Aku tahu! Tapi dia sudah punya tunangan. Mau pergi atau tidak, tetap tidak mungkin. Memikirkannya meninggalkan sekolah ini akhir tahun nanti saja sudah membuatku sakit!" kata Ciel gusar. Sepertinya ia tak mau ada orang yang ikut campur dalam perasaannya sekarang.

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menghiburmu karena kau jadi murung setelah pulang dari pelajaranmu dengan Sebastian tadi. Kupikir dalam keadaan seperti ini kau butuh teman untuk berbagi. Tapi kenapa kau malah jadi galak begini—?"

"Aku tidak butuh siapa pun untuk berbagi. Dan kurasa semuanya akan oke. Berhenti mengurusiku seolah aku ini adikmu! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sama sekali. Dan aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengerti!"

Ciel menyela kata-kata Elizabeth dengan sedikit keras. Tatapannya nanar—seperti hendak menangis juga. Elizabeth hendak menyambar lagi. Kini ia terlihat sama gusarnya. Louisa yang melihat titik bening di sudut mata Ciel menatap Elizabeth tajam. Seolah mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan percakapan tidak mengenakkan ini. Elizabeth memalingkan muka dan mendengus pelan.

"Nah, Ciel," kata Louisa pada gadis berambut kelabu panjang itu. Ciel menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi yang sama sangarnya dengan yang ia tunjukkan pada Elizabeth. Tapi Louisa tak memedulikan hal itu dan menepuk bahu Ciel lembut.

"Sepertinya kau lebih nyaman menyimpan perasaanmu sendiri, ya?" tanyanya lembut. Ciel menunduk. "_It's okay_. Hanya saja, jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya pada kami. Kalau kau merasa lebih lega untuk tidak mengatakannya, tak masalah. Tapi kau harus tahu, kami akan selalu ada untukmu. Iya, kan, Lizzie?"

Louisa menatap Elizabeth penuh harap. Seolah menginginkan Elizabeth untuk mengatakan 'Ya. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu.' Tapi sepertinya percuma. Elizabeth turun dari ranjang Ciel dan pergi ke ranjangnya yang ada di dekat jendela.

"Kurasa aku sudah merasa mengantuk sekarang. Selamat tidur." Elizabeth menarik selimutnya melewati kepala. Ia berbaring miring membelakangi Ciel. Louisa sedikit kecewa melihat tanggapan seperti itu.

"Lizzie, jangan bilang kau juga—"

"Sudah, Lou. Aku lelah." Ciel mencekal lengan Louisa saat melihatnya hendak menghampiri Elizabeth. "Aku mau tidur sekarang. Sebaiknya kau juga tidur. Jangan sampai Verity mengunci kamar kalian sebelum kau kembali."

Ciel memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Louisa mengartikan kalimat-kalimat Ciel berarti kalau ia diusir secara halus. Ia balas tersenyum lalu melangkah turun. Dengan kakinya yang sedikit pincang, ia mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar.

"_Good night."_

KLAP!

Pintu menutup pelan saat tubuh Louisa hilang di baliknya. Ciel mendesah keras dan membanting tubuhnya untuk berbaring. Pikirannya campur aduk. Ia mengambil iPod-nya dari meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Setelah memasangkan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya, ia mulai memutar musik yang memenuhi _playlist_-nya.

Pelan-pelan Ciel mulai merasa tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi berbagai perasaaan rumit yang saling berbelit di otaknya satu persatu.

_Apa begini rasanya cinta pertama?_

_Rumit sekali. Semuanya membuatku bingung..._

_Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang membuatku membentak Elizabeth seperti itu? __Apa dia sedih?_

Ciel memutar tubuhnya dan berbaring miring. Ia mulai menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Segala perasaan rumit ini membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Ciel berusaha mengalihkan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan ini dengan lebih berkonsentrasi pada iPodnya. Berharap agar lagu-lagu ini akan memperbaiki _mood-_nya.

_**When you came, everything changed all of a sudden**_

_**You brought this strange feeling to me**_

_**You made me confused and dizzy**_

_**When I realized what feeling this is**_

_**You are about to go**_

_**You would leave me anyway**_

_**Is it hurting me? Oh, yes**_

_**I never know how love would feel like**_

_**I never know it would be this hurt**_

_**The tears drop like raindrops**_

_**Easy come, easy go**_

_**You, first love of mine**_

Ciel memejamkan matanya. Air mata bergulir satu persatu melewati hidungnya. Pelan-pelan, kristal-kristal berkilauan itu menetes. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia tumpahkan. Ciel membiarkan segala kegalauan membuatnya menyelami segala pikiran dan perasaan yang mengendap di dasar hatinya. Sebelum jatuh tertidur, ia menggumam lirih.

"_Finally I realize. My feeling toward Sebastian is…love."_

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C.A. (Curhatan Author): **Voila, akhirnya kita sampai di chapter 5 setelah waktu yang lamaaa~ sekali. Maaf, ya. Saya memang nggak bisa menjadwalkan update yang teratur. *bows*

Maaf karena di chapter ini Ciel/Sebastiannya nggak begitu kentara. Saya lebih nonjolin bagian perasaan Ciel. Jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan. *sembah-sembah*

Eh, sampai di tengah cerita kenapa rasanya saya jadi pengen menghilangkan tokoh Louisa aja, ya? Saya emang nggak suka OC. (Lhah, dulu kenapa bikin Lou segala, author jelek!)

*skip*

Waktu membaca reviews dari pembaca, saya merasa mendapat kekuatan magis dari alam yang entah ada di mana (ha?). Maksud saya, waktu membaca reviews kalian, saya jadi bersemangat untuk ngetik dan melanjutkan cerita. Jadi rev-lah yang banyak supaya kekuatan (?) saya bertambah dan cepat-cepat update cerita, oke?

Saya sungguh senaaang sekali saat baca reviews. Saya paling terharu kalau ada yang menyemangati saya untuk menulis lebih. Yang paling bikin mau nangis itu kata-kata "update kilat", atau "jangan digantung ceritanya!". Soalnya tiap baca review yang sejenis itu saya langsung merasa bersalah. TwT *plakk*

**P.S.:** Jangan coba-coba cari lagu yang didengerin Ciel itu. Penyanyinya adalah seseorang yang _onchi_ (buta nada). Wuahahahah~

**.**

"**You don't understand my feeling at all. Nor I expect you to."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 6: Parallel Lines**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel membanting tas sekolahnya ke tanah. Terdengar bunyi 'krak' samar dari dalam tasnya, menandakan bahwa ada barang yang patah di situ. Penggaris plastiknya, mungkin? Masa bodoh. Ciel tidak mau memedulikan hal-hal remeh seperti itu sekarang. Otaknya sudah penuh dengan berbagai pemikiran-pemikiran yang menyesakkan. Mengabaikan bunyi keretak aneh dari dalam tasnya, Ciel langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman yang sering ia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini.

"Haaa~h." Ciel meregangkan tangan dan kakinya sambil duduk di kursi kayu itu. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya daun-daun berjari lima yang berwarna hijau indah. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos sela-sela dedaunan itu membuat berkas-berkas terang yang sampai ke bangku. Ciel menyipitkan matanya yang berkilau biru cemerlang. Silau.

Cahaya yang silau itu sedikit menyakitinya. Matanya yang biru besar menutup. Saat ia memejamkan matanya, ia mendesah perlahan. Ia menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Di kakinya—di sebelah tas yang ia lempar tadi—terletak sebuah kotak biola berwarna hitam. Ciel menatap kotak biola itu tanpa ekspresi. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya.

Ciel mendesah. Konser mereka akan dilaksanakan lusa malam, tanggal tujuh Agustus. Sebelum ini, ia sudah mati-matian berlatih sendirian di sini—di taman belakang gedung olahraga yang sepi tersebut. Bahkan ia sudah merelakan jam istirahat yang biasa ia pakai untuk makan siang.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat bersemangat. Partitur yang biasanya selalu ia bawa-bawa ada di dalam tasnya bergabung dengan penggaris yang kedengarannya patah itu. Ciel sendiri juga sadar kalau _skill_-nya sudah sangat memadai. Ia benar-benar sudah menguasai _Violin Concerto in D major_ milik Tchaikovsky yang akan dipimpin Sebastian bersama orkestra mini mereka. _Carmen Fantasy_ karya Sarasate yang akan ia mainkan sendiri entah sudah ia ulang berapa puluh kali. Rasanya sudah tak ada yang perlu ia lakukan lagi sekarang.

Ciel melepas ikatan rambutnya. Rambut kelabu-kebiruan itu bergelung manis melewati bahunya sampai ke punggung. Pemilik selendang sutra abu-abu itu mendesah keras. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di bangku kayu itu dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Sejak awal ia tidak datang ke sini untuk hanya berusaha menghindari suasana tidak enak yang tercipta saat berada dekat dengan Elizabeth. Sudah dua hari ini mereka saling diam. Pada pagi hari setelah mereka bertengkar, Elizabeth sudah turun tanpa menunggu Ciel. Ia bahkan menolak untuk berbagi meja setiap makan. Teman-temannya sekelas merasa heran. Biasanya mereka selalu bertiga—tapi sekarang Ciel jalan sendiri. Saat Louisa bingung dalam mendamaikan mereka berdua, Ciel malah memintanya untuk terus berada di samping Lizzie saja. Sekarang Ciel memilih menghindari mereka berdua.

_Salahku juga sebenarnya..._

Ciel memejamkan matanya lebih rapat. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan merasuki dirinya pelan-pelan. Ia memutar kembali memori yang ia miliki malam itu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa serba salah.

"_Oh, sudahlah. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menghiburmu karena kau jadi murung setelah pulang dari pelajaranmu dengan Sebastian tadi. Kupikir dalam keadaan seperti ini kau butuh teman untuk berbagi. Tapi kenapa kau malah jadi galak begini—?"_

Elizabeth hanya ingin menghiburnya. Ia hanya merasa kalau Ciel membutuhkan dukungan di sebelahnya. Lalu kenapa Ciel malah membentaknya?

Dalam rekaman yang ia putar ulang dalam kepalanya, Ciel melihat seorang anak perempuan yang bersikap kasar. Anak itu berteriak pada sepupunya. Padahal sejak kecil mereka selalu rukun. Kini anak itu, dia, merasa sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya sendiri.

"_Aku tidak butuh siapa pun untuk berbagi! Dan kurasa semuanya akan oke!"_

Bohong. Sekarang ia merasa sangat merindukan keberadaan teman di sampingnya...

"_Berhenti mengurusiku seolah aku ini adikmu!"_

Ciel tertegun. Sejak kecil Elizabeth selalu melindunginya yang memiliki fisik lemah. Elizabeth selalu akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Ciel senang dan tertawa. Bahkan Ciel sudah menganggap Elizabeth sebagai kakaknya. Lalu apa yang ia sudah katakan kemarin?

"_Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sama sekali. __Dan aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengerti!"_

Kini rasa bersalah itu kian menjadi. Elizabeth hanya ingin membantu Ciel. Namun niatnya yang baik itu ia justru tepis dengan sangat kasar. Saat ini ia berusaha membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Elizabeth saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Sakitkah jika ditolak oleh orang yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik sejak kecil? Ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lizzie saat ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

Ciel bergerak gusar dalam bangku kayu yang sempit itu. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah itu membuatnya sangat tak nyaman. Ia berteriak keras dalam suara gusar. "AAAAKH! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Huwaaa!" Ciel menjerit lebih keras saat membuka matanya. Tepat setelah ia berteriak gusar tadi, ada sebuah suara damai nan tenang yang menjawabnya. Saat ia membuka mata, bayangan pertama yang jatuh di fokus adalah sepasang iris berwarna merah tua yang berkilau. Ciel amat terkejut mendapati orang lain di dekatnya. Ia buru-buru berusaha bangkit, namun malah terguling dan jatuh ke tanah.

GUBRAAAK!

"Aduh, sakit…," ringisnya lirih. Sikunya yang pertama kali membentur tanah berumput itu terasa nyeri. Ciel membuka matanya yang tadi refleks terpejam. Ia berusaha mengangkat punggungnya ke posisi duduk. Di depannya ada Sebastian yang berjongkok sambil memandanginya dengan khawatir. Tangannya yang teguh dan kuat itu terulur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh, sih? Pasti sakit, ya?"

Ciel menerima tangan Sebastian dan menggenggamnya kuat saat Sebastian menariknya berdiri. Ia memeriksa seragamnya yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh tadi. Setelah memungut daun kering yang ada di bahunya, ia berterima kasih pada Sebastian dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Te—terima kasih."

Ciel menundukkan mukanya. Ia malu karena didapati Sebastian jatuh ke tanah dengan cara yang begitu konyol. Memalukan

"Bukan masalah," jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis. Kali ini wajah Ciel kembali memerah—dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang panas dan mendapati Sebastian sudah duduk di bangku yang tadi menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Dengan langkah yang masih tidak bersemangat—seperti kedatangannya di awal tadi—Ciel mengambil tempat di sebelah Sebastian.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai jatuh seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel memutar lehernya untuk menatap wajah Sebastian yang sedang berbicara. "Sesuatu yang penting? Kalau tidak penting kurasa kau tidak akan seterkejut itu saat melihatku," katanya. "Bahkan sampai jatuh segala."

Ciel cemberut saat mendengar suara Sebastian yang menahan tawa. Ia memukul bahu Sebastian pelan. "Itu karena kau yang muncul mendadak di depan wajahku!" omelnya. Sebastian pura-pura kesakitan sambil mengusap bahunya yang tadi kena pukul. Di luar dugaan, Sebastian malah tertawa dengan terang-terangan.

"Hahahaha, oke. Maafkan aku, Manis." Sebastian mengelus puncak kepala Ciel lembut. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus menuruni rambut panjang Ciel. Ia menikmati sensasi lembut yang ia rasakan saat helaian rambut Ciel melewati sela-sela jemarinya. Dan saat tangan pucat itu terbebas dari rambut Ciel, ia menepuk pipi Ciel dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, ah," katanya. "Tidak enak dilihat, tahu. Ayo senyum."

Ciel hanya diam tanpa membalas ucapan Sebastian. Wajahnya dipenuhi rona kemerahan. Bagian di wajahnya yang disentuh tangan Sebastian terasa seperti terbakar. Saat ini, ia merasa ada ratusan orang yang memainkan _taiko_(1) di dalam rongga dadanya. Dentuman demi dentuman yang ia rasakan membuat dadanya sakit. Kata-kata Sebastian tadi bergema di dalam kepalanya. _'Manis'_. Sebastian memanggilnya _'manis'_, bukan Ciel.

"Sekarang katakan padaku...," ujar Sebastian lembut. Ciel berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. "...apa yang mengganjal pikiranmu? Dari tadi wajahmu terlihat sedih, lho."

Ciel terdiam. Sensasi mendebarkan yang tadi ia rasakan lenyap digantikan kembali oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang tadi sempat menyergapnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian dan memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah. Seolah mempertimbangkan untuk bercerita atau tidak.

"Elizabeth dan aku…," katanya, "…kami bertengkar." Kilauan cerah di mata Ciel meredup seiring tumbuhnya berbagai perasaan negatif di dalam dadanya. Rupanya ia memilih untuk bercerita. Terlalu berat untuk memendamnya sendirian. Sebastian menatap Ciel lekat-lekat sambil menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Kami bertengkar... Aku sudah mengatakan hal buruk padanya," gumamnya semakin lirih. "Aku tahu dia pasti sedih mendengarku berkata begitu. Bagaimana pun Lizzie adalah sepupuku yang baik. Ia selalu melakukan apa pun untuk membuatku merasa bahagia." Sekarang mata Ciel terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku justru melukainya. Hal-hal yang akan membuatku sangat sakit apabila ada yang mengatakannya padaku…telah kulontarkan padanya semudah menelan air. Dia satu-satunya saudaraku_._ Aku sendirian sekarang._"_

Ciel terisak sangat pelan. Rambutnya yang tidak terikat jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Sebastian terdiam. Ia berusaha memahami penyesalan Ciel. Ia tahu betapa dekatnya Ciel dengan Elizabeth. Ciel yang di awal pertemuan mereka tidak memiliki baik selain Elizabeth. Ia pasti amat kesepian sekarang. Ia ingat saat Elizabeth bilang kalau Ciel adalah orang yang tertutup terhadap orang lain dan susah berteman sejak orangtuanya meninggal. Pasti ia merasa sangat kesepian.

Sebastian menarik napas panjang. Dengan penuh perasaan, direngkuhnya Ciel ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah...," katanya lembut, "tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini." Sebastian membelai bagian belakang kepala Ciel lembut. Ia berusaha dengan sepenuh hatinya untuk menenangkan Ciel. Setidaknya ia ingin membuat Ciel tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Ciel sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sebastian barusan. Namun belaian lembut Sebastian di kepalanya beserta lingkupan tangannya yang hangat membuatnya memilih diam. Pelukan ini membuatnya nyaman dan merasa terlindungi. Entah sudah berapa lama ia merasakan pelukan seseorang. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak lama. Dipeluk Sebastian seperti ini membuatnya merindukan ayahnya. Sosok yang begitu melindungi ini mirip dengan ayah.

Ciel masih menangis. Ia memenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sebastian. Saat itu ia mendengar suara detak jantung—bukan miliknya. Detak-detak itu sedikit lebih kencang dari debar jantungnya sendiri. Tapi Ciel tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Ciel," panggil Sebastian saat Ciel melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Ciel. Dengan cepat diusapnya pipi Ciel dengan punggung tangannya. Disusutnya pula titik bening yang masih tersisa di sudut mata Ciel. Ciel tidak menjawab. Ia hanya balas menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Cobalah untuk meminta maaf." Sebastian berkata dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh. Tapi Ciel malah membelalakkan matanya yang bulat.

"Minta maaf? A—aku tidak pernah—tidak bisa—"

"..."

Sebastian terdiam—bingung. Mana ada orang disuruh minta maaf malah bilang '_tidak bisa_'.

"Coba saja dulu. Katakan kalau kau menyesal dan kau tidak bermaksud berkata buruk padanya."

Ciel mengerutkan alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Ia _tidak pernah_ berurusan dengan orang sampai harus meminta maaf. Dalam perkara apa pun, orang lainlah yang akan meminta maaf padanya. Ia yang keras kepala ini tidak pernah mau kalah atau mengalah. Kini ia merasa bingung dan sedikit, er, gengsi untuk meminta maaf.

"Tapi—"

"Pokoknya coba saja dulu," kata Sebastian sambil mendesah. "Kata _'sorry'_ memiliki arti yang lebih dalam dari yang kau duga. Itu akan sangat berharga sekali. Coba saja katakan pada—"

RRRIIIIIIIIINGGGG!

Suara bel sekolah yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai berhasil menginterupsi kalimat Sebastian dengan sukses. Sebastian buru-buru bangkit dari bangku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ciel.

"Wah, sepertinya aku harus kembali untuk mengajar, " katanya. "Ayo, kau harus janji padaku untuk minta maaf pada Elizabeth!"

Sebastian berbalik sejenak. Ia membungkuk dan mengulurkan kelingking kanannya. Tangan kiri Sebastian yang bebas menarik tangan kanan Ciel dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka dengan paksa. Ia tersenyum licik pada Ciel yang cuma bisa melongo.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa. Kau sudah janji, ya!"

Sebastian memberi belaian buru-buru di kepala Ciel. Setelah itu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ciel yang belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

**xxXxx**

**Rainsworth Academy, 7 Agustus 2011. 7.15 pm...**

"Ciel! Kenapa kau belum memakai hiasan rambut yang kuberikan kemarin? Sebentar lagi kita akan tampil, tahu!"

Suara nyaring seorang anak perempuan memenuhi ruang rias di belakang panggung ruang auditorium. Anak manis berambut pirang ikal meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang—berlagak kesal. Di hadapannya, seorang anak perempuan lain berambut abu-abu kebiruan memandang hiasan rambut di tangannya dan anak pirang itu bergantian.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak suka barang yang kuberikan ini, ya?" Gadis bermata emerald itu pura-pura berwajah cemberut. Sementara anak yang berambut lebih panjang darinya itu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ha—eh? Tidak!" tukasnya. Meski begitu, si pirang masih belum mengubah ekspresi sok kesal di wajahnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Seorang _concert mistress_ akan jadi pusat perhatian dalam konser. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan penampilanmu, Ciel."

Sementara anak itu masih mengomel, anak yang dipanggil Ciel menunduk dan menunjukkan raut muka bersalah. "Iya, iya. _Maaf._"

Elizabeth, si pirang, tersenyum manis pada si kelabu. Ia mendorong anak itu ke kursi dan menghadapkannya ke cermin.

"Sini," katanya, "biar kupakaikan padamu." Elizabeth mengambil alih bunga mawar artifisial yang tadi dipegang Ciel. Tangannya yang cekatan bergerak terampil di rambut Ciel. Ciel menurut saja saat Elizabeth sibuk dengan rambut dan bunga mawar tiruan itu.

"Sekarang serahkan semuanya pada _kakakmu_ ini."

**.**

_Ciel kembali mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya sambil melamun. Ia memikirkan perbuatan Sebastian tadi siang. Huh, seenaknya saja memaksa orang membuat janji._

_Ciel menoleh ke belakang, ke bangku dimana Elizabeth duduk. Ciel tahu, Elizabeth juga tidak kelihatan begitu ceria akhir-akhir ini. Sebelum Elizabeth memergokinya sedang memperhatikan anak itu, Ciel sudah kembali menghadap Mademoiselle Blanc yang sedang berbicara dengan suara sengau di depan. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Mulai merasa pelajaran bahasa Prancis ini membosankan._

_Ciel kembali merenungkan kejadian tadi. Meskipun orangtua Ciel sudah meninggal sejak lama, ia masih ingat salah satu nasihat mereka untuk selalu menepati janji. Tapi apa janji yang tadi siang itu termasuk? Ciel bahkan belum menyetujui perjanjian itu. Akan tetapi, Ciel yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab tinggi sekarang merasa harus menepati janji itu._

_Ciel mendesah keras. Ia mulai mengutuki Sebastian yang menempatkannya pada posisi 'harus dan terpaksa'. Diliriknya Elizabeth sekali lagi. Ia juga merasa tidak nyaman apabila keadaan seperti ini berlanjut terus. Ia mendesah sekali lagi. Sekarang ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meminta maaf pada Elizabeth._

_Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat daripada hari-hari biasa. Selama pelajaran sampai sore harinya saat mereka selesai dan pulang ke asrama, Ciel terus menerus cemas dan gelisah._ Well_, cemas menantikan saat-saat dimana ia akan meminta maaf pada Elizabeth. __Rasanya ia ingin mempercepat waktu agar segala kegelisahan ini bisa selesai. Tapi tanpa dipercepat pun saat seperti itu pasti datang, bukan? Seperti yang terjadi sekarang di kamar mereka berdua._

"_L—Lizzie...," panggil Ciel pelan. Tapi tak ada tanggapan._

_Ciel duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. __Ia memilin-milin ujung roknya sampai kusut. Sementara itu Elizabeth duduk memunggunginya. Ia sedang sibuk mengelap cello-nya yang sudah mengkilat. __Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mendengar panggilan Ciel._

"_Lizzie!" panggil Ciel lebih keras. Ciel yakin, harusnya Elizabeth bisa mendengar kalau ia memanggilnya. __Tapi Elizabeth terus mendiamkannya._

"_Elizabeth Middleford! Aku ingin bicara padamu!"_

_Berhasil. Begitu mendengar Ciel memanggilnya dengan cara formal, ia menoleh pada Ciel. Cuma sedetik. Setelah itu ia menjawab kata-kata Ciel sambil tetap membelakanginya._

"_Bicara saja dari situ," ujarnya ketus. Ciel sedikit jengkel mendengarnya. Ia mulai menyesalkan ide Sebastian. Ini sungguh berkebalikan dengan keadaan biasa. Seharusnya dialah yang berbicara ketus, bukannya Elizabeth. Sekarang ia merasa dunia sudah berputar ke arah yang berbeda._

"_Lizzie, er—um, aku...," kata Ciel gagap. Ia menelan ludahnya sekali dan mendecakkan lidahnya. Ternyata meminta maaf saja sesusah ini. Seharusnya ia latihan dulu tadi._

_Elizabeth yang mendengar suara gugup Ciel berbalik. Ia menatap mata biru Ciel sedikit penasaran. Ciel menelan ludahnya—lagi. Ia berusaha mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik mata hijau Elizabeth. Menatap emerald Elizabeth yang cemerlang, Ciel merasa lebih berani sekarang. Entah bagaimana, ia dapat berbicara dengan lancar._

"_Maafkan aku," kata Ciel perlahan. __Mukanya memerah. Elizabeth membelalakkan matanya sekejap. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka kalau Ciel akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut Ciel. Tapi setelah itu ia kembali dengan wajah kakunya sambil menunggu Ciel melanjutkan._

"_Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu," katanya lirih. "Saat itu aku hanya sedikit bingung, jadi… Kumohon percayalah. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengatakan hal itu kepadamu!"_

_Elizabeth masih terdiam. Ciel terus melanjutkan dengan muka yang semakin merah. Matanya berkaca-kaca._

"_Aku ingin kau tahu…," katanya, "bahwa aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."_

_Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua. _Azure_ Ciel menatap _emerald_ Elizabeth dengan dalam. Mereka berdua saling melihat bayangan diri masing-masing di mata yang lain. Iris berbeda warna itu seolah berbicara. Memberitahukan perasaan pemiliknya kepada yang lain._

_Setelah itu semuanya berlangsung cepat. Ciel tidak menyadari pergerakan Elizabeth. Tahu-tahu ia sudah merasakan kedua tangan Elizabeth memeluk lehernya. Ciel tidak dapat melihat wajah Elizabeth sekarang. Elizabeth berbisik pelan di bahu Ciel. Suaranya yang lembut terdengar jelas._

"_Aku tahu…," jawabnya. "Dan aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai adikku."_

**.**

Ciel berdiri dengan tegak di atas panggung. Tangan kanannya memegang busur, sedangkan bahu kirinya menyangga biola. Kakinya yang mungil terbungkus sepatu hitam dengan pita satin yang melilit pergelangan kakinya. Gaun hitamnya jatuh sebatas lututnya. Rambutnya yang kelabu-kebiruan menutupi punggungnya dengan indah. Di kepalanya tertempel dengan manis sebuah hiasan cantik berbentuk bunga mawar yang berwarna _cardinal red_—hasil pekerjaan Elizabeth sebenarnya. Ia tampil cantik sekali malam ini.

Tepat di sebelah Ciel berdiri seorang pria dengan _tailcoat_ hitam. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan. Iris _crimson_ miliknya mengitari seluruh penjuru ruangan auditorium yang luas. Senyumannya seolah mengabsen para penonton yang datang. Ia mengomando seluruh pemain untuk membungkuk. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk memainkan lagu.

Sebastian mengangkat kedua tangannya. Selama sepersekian detik ia menatap Ciel yang tampil begitu menawan. Ciel balas memandangnya sambil tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sebastian mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya. Suara berbagai macam alat musik langsung terdengar membentuk suatu harmoni yang indah. Di tangan Sebastian yang memimpinnya, semuanya bermain begitu selaras. Kesan glamor _Violin Concerto_ yang mereka mainkan berhasil tercipta. Suara musik yang terdengar di seluruh ruangan menggetarkan jiwa semua orang yang ada. Para pemain seakan merasakan Tchaikovsky benar-benar ada di antara mereka.

Ciel memainkan bagiannya dengan sangat apik. _Skill_-nya sudah jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ciel yang sekarang adalah violinis yang hebat. _Well,_ berkat Sebastian.

Penonton bertepuk tangan begitu nada terakhir dibunyikan. Mereka semua mengungkapkan kata-kata kekaguman atas orkestra yang satu ini. Mereka semua terpesona dengan pertunjukan ini. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa akan ada penampilan yang sama mengagumkannya setelah ini.

Begitu _Violin Concerto_ yang mereka mainkan selesai, Sebastian dan para pemain tidak langsung memberi hormat lalu turun. Sebastian kembali mengangkat tongkatnya. Karena kali ini mereka akan kembali memainkan sebuah lagu. _Carmen Fantasy_ karya Pablo de Sarasate. Lagu khusus untuk konser biola Ciel Phantomhive.

Begitu Ciel menggesekkan busur biolanya pada senar, semua orang yang ada di situ seolah terbius. Mereka tidak menyangka anak sekecil itu akan bisa memainkan komposisi seperti ini. Lagu ini adalah pilihan Sebastian sendiri. Ia yakin Ciel akan mampu memainkan karya Sarasate ini. Menurutnya Ciel mirip dengan violin sekaligus komponis asal Spanyol ini. Pablo Martin Melitón de Sarasate y Navascuéz sudah tampil di depan umum pada usianya yang masih delapan tahun di La Coruña(2).

Melodi demi melodi terbentuk saat Ciel bergantian menekan empat senar di jarinya. Sebastian memejamkan matanya khidmat. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh-sungguh mengagumi Ciel. Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, ia dapat menunjukkan kemampuan bermain biola sampai level ini. Sama sekali tidak salah kalau Sebastian menyebutnya jenius. Ciel memang cepat menyerap segala hal dan mempraktikkannya. Ia bahkan telah melihat betapa kerasnya Ciel berlatih dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

_Carmen Fantasy_ yang terkenal itu berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang membahana. Ciel membungkuk dengan anggun. Wajahnya dipenuhi rona kepuasan semerah mawar. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung bertimbulan di dahinya yang licin. Ia tersenyum—bangga. Dengan ini selesailah semua perjuangan Ciel. Kerja kerasnya selama ini dibayar dengan perasaan puas dan bangga. Tidak ada yang sia-sia. Karena kerja keras pasti akan dibayar.

Setelah konser orkestra mereka selesai, semua anak berkumpul di satu ruangan yang kosong. Mereka saling memberi selamat dan memuji satu sama lain. Elizabeth memeluk Ciel kencang-kencang. Ciel bahkan sampai kesulitan bernapas.

"Ya Tuhan, Cieeel~ Kau hebat sekali tadi. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya bakat musik sehebat itu. Seharusnya paman dan bibi bisa melihat penampilanmu hari ini. Uhuhuu~ Huwaaa."

Louisa tertawa melihat mereka berdua. "Liz, Ciel bisa mati kehabisan napas."

Ciel tertawa. Ia membalas pelukan Elizabeth dengan hangat. "Aduuh, jangan menangis, dong, Lizzie. Itu bukan hal yang besar, kok. Seharusnya aku yang ingin menangis karena teringat ayah dan ibu," kata Ciel sambil tertawa lepas. Elizabeth melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hei, mau menonton pertunjukan balet dari _senior high_? _Swan Lake_, lho." Mata Louisa berbinar-binar. Kentara sekali kalau ia sangat ingin menonton pertunjukan balet kali ini. Elizabeth dan Ciel sudah akan mengiyakan saat mereka mendengar suara seorang pria.

"Selamat malam, Miss Phantomhive. Pertunjukan yang hebat sekali malam ini. Kalau kubilang, kau sudah berevolusi."

"Sebastian!"

Ciel tersenyum lebar. Sebastian sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan isyarat singkat, ia meminta Louisa untuk pergi lebih dulu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ciel kembali menatap Sebastian di depannya. Seketika itu ia langsung berbicara panjang lebar tanpa spasi.

"Uwaah! Sebastian, apa kau tahu? Tadi aku gugup sekali. Aku sampai merasa grogi untuk menggesekkan busurku. Kalau tidak ingat ada kau yang memberiku semangat mungkin aku sudah, yah, tak tahulah. Terima kasih, ya!"

Sebastian tertawa saat melihat Elizabeth menyikut Ciel pelan. "Psst, barusan kau bilang apa, hah? _Mr. Michaelis_, Ciel. Bukan _Sebastian_. Kau tidak sopan!"

Ciel menutup mulutnya sambil memekik 'ups' pelan. Ia lupa kalau biasanya ia memanggil dengan nama Sebastian saat sedang berdua saja. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah malu. Sebastian berpura-pura tidak memedulikan rona wajah Ciel yang berlebihan itu. Walau dalam hatinya ia memuji Ciel yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Oh, ya, Ciel," katanya, "ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu." Sebastian bergeser ke samping, memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Gaunnya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Raut wajahnya tegas dan dewasa. Ciel memperhetikan wanita itu baik-baik. Mulai bisa menebak siapa orang ini.

"Ini tunanganku yang sudah kuceritakan padamu. Namanya Maylene."

Nyut.

Ciel merasakan detakan aneh di dadanya. Denyut tidak wajar itu terasa sakit sekali. Saking sakitnya, wajah riangnya tadi langsung hilang digantikan senyum hampa. Elizabeth menyadari hal itu. Diliriknya Ciel yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit canggung. Ia menggengam sebelah tangan Ciel kuat untuk memberi dukungan non verbal.

"Hai, kau pasti _leader_ yang tadi itu, kan? Tidak kusangka, ternyata dari dekat manis sekali," sapanya ramah. "Aku sungguh terpesona saat kau memainkan _Carmen_. Itu menakjubkan sekali. Kurasa kau harus ikut _concour_(3)." Ia tersenyum dengan anggun. Sepertinya pujiannya tidak main-main. Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapannya.

"Oh, iya," katanya, "aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Panggil saja aku Maylene. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ciel terpaku sejenak. Seandainya Elizabeth tidak menjawilnya, mungkin ia akan membiarkan uluran tangan Maylene menggantung lama-lama.

"Er—oh, oke. Ciel Phantomhive. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

"Ciel? Nama yang manis sekali seperti orangnya," kata Maylene heboh. Ia mencubit pipi Ciel dengan gemas. Pujiannya yang ini juga tidak mungkin pura-pura. Ciel memang anak yang manis. Coba saja kalau saat ini Ciel tersenyum dengan 'wajar'. Mungkin ia akan lebih heboh melihat Ciel yang imut dan manis secara wajar.

"Hei, jangan begitu, dong. Kau membuatnya takut, lho!"

Sebastian tertawa geli. Maylene ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Tangan kanannya menggamit lengan kiri Sebastian dengan erat. Suara tawa Ciel yang terdengar sangat garing membuat Elizabeth tersadar akan sesuatu. Yaitu bahwa akan buruk jadinya kalau ia membiarkan Ciel lama-lama di sini.

"Aduh, gawat, sepertinya kami akan ketinggalan _Swan Lake_," kata Elizabeth dengan cara yang dibuat sedramatis mungkin. Aktingnya baik sekali. Raut wajahnya dibuat menyesal.

"Um, Mr. Michaelis, bisakah kami pergi ke depan untuk menonton pertunjukan yang lain? Kami tidak ingin ketinggalan _Romeo and Juliet_ juga, ya, Ciel?" Elizabeth memandang Ciel dengan raut wajah serius. Ciel memandangnya balik. Ia tahu kalau _Swan Lake_ tidak akan sesingkat itu untuk sampai terlewat. Tapi dari tatapan Elizabeth, ia mengerti kalau Lizzie ingin mengajaknya pergi dari sini.

"Eh? Ya," katanya gugup. "Kami menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani kalian lama-lama. Tapi aku sudah menunggu dua semester untuk menonton pagelaran seni tahunan Rainsworth." Ciel ikut menunjukkan raut minta maaf. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin mengimbangi akting Elizabeth. Hasilnya tidak buruk. Karena senyum kecutnya itu benar-benar alami.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sebastian bijak. Maylene mengangguk. "Kalian bisa pergi. Kami juga tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan kalian berdua."

Elizabeth mengangguk buru-buru. Ditariknya Ciel keluar untuk bergabung di kursi penonton. Ciel tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. '_Kami juga tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan kalian berdua. _Hah? Bukannya itu kalimat yang harusnya kuucapkan pada mereka?', batinnya.

Mata Elizabeth yang jeli langsung dapat menemukan Louisa. Beruntung tiga kursi di dekatnya kosong. Ia menarik lengan Ciel dan membimbingnya duduk. Elizabeth langsung terlibat diskusi seru dengan Elizabeth tentang pertunjukan balet kali ini. Sementara Ciel hanya terdiam sambil memandang panggung dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terus diam saja. Bahkan saking tidak konsentrasinya dengan panggung, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau _Swan Lake_-nya sudah berganti dengan _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Wow, lihat itu. Mr. Druitt pasti sudah melatih mereka mati-matian." Louisa mengomentari akting mereka dan mulai memuji Mr. Druitt. Mr. Druitt memang sangat menyukai seni dan estetika. Tak heran kalau pertunjukan yang diarahkannya bisa seindah ini.

Sementara itu, Ciel terus terdiam. Daya konsentrasinya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. Ia mencoba untuk menikmati pertunjukan di depan dengan seksama.

"Romeo! _Wherefore art thou Romeo? _Romeo, mengapa engkau adalah Romeo?"

"Oh, Juliet..."

Ciel memperhatikan drama di hadapannya baik-baik. Ia sudah sering menemani bibinya pergi menonton opera. _Romeo and Juliet_ adalah satu yang paling sering mereka tonton selain _Hamlet _dan _Macbeth_. Ciel sampai berpendapat bahwa bibinya itu adalah maniak Shakespeare (4).

Tanpa mendengarkan dialog, Ciel sudah hapal betul dengan jalan cerita drama berlatar Verona ini. Mulai dari Count Paris yang meminta Lord Capulet untuk membiarkan Juliet menikah dengannya, sampai pada adegan terkenal—_balcony scene_ dimana Juliet bertemu dengan Romeo itu. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya saat menonton kali ini berbeda.

Ciel tercenung dengan merasakan perasaan berbeda itu. Rasanya sedikit...sedih? Bukan perselisihan antara Capulet dan Montague yang membuat Ciel kasihan dengan dua pasangan itu. Ada bagian yang menarik benaknya. Bagian yang biasanya diabaikan orang itu sekarang begitu menyita pikirannya.

_Well, _dia jadi lebih memperhatikan keberadaan Rosaline(5). Romeo dipaksa oleh Benvolio dan Mercutio untuk hadir pada pesta dansa Capulet. Akhirnya Romeo datang dengan harapan dapat menemui Rosaline, yang dicintainya. Namun Romeo justru jatuh cinta kepada Juliet saat menemuinya.

_Sekarang... Bisakah aku menjadi seorang Juliet?_

Ciel tertegun. Apabila sekarang Sebastian adalah Romeo dan Maylene adalah Rosaline, bisakah ia menjadi Juliet? Bisakah ia membuat Sebastian berbalik mencintainya?

_Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Ciel tersentak dari pemikirannya barusan. Benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir begitu. Saat itu ia menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyamakan cerita cinta pertamanya dengan drama Shakespeare ini.

"Kasihan, ya...," gumam Elizabeth pelan. Ciel melirik ke samping. Dilihatnya mata Louisa dan Elizabeth yang berkaca-kaca. Mereka telah sampai dimana Juliet bunuh diri dengan pisau di samping Romeo. Pada akhirnya cerita ini tetaplah cerita yang tragis. "Padahal mereka berdua saling mencintai."

Ciel tertawa, sedikit geli melihat dua temannya yang terlalu mudah tersentuh. "Setidaknya mereka berdua sempat menikah," katanya. "Mereka berdua juga saling mencintai," gumamnya makin lirih, "beda denganku."

Elizabeth menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Perhatiannya sudah beralih seratus persen dari drama mengharukan itu kepada Ciel. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang membicarakan Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel menertawakan dirinya dengan getir. Pada akhirnya ia tetap mengangguk.

"Tentu saja maksudku adalah _dia_," katanya. "Kami seperti dua garis paralel." Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari Elizabeth. Tapi Elizabeth sudah tahu kalau mata biru Ciel menjadi berkaca-kaca.

"Garis-garis paralel tidak akan pernah bertemu. Karena garis sejajar tidak akan bisa berpotongan. Dan mereka memiliki ujung sendiri-sendiri..."

"Ciel..."

"Apa?"

Elizabeth mengenggam tangan Ciel erat-erat, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Ciel menuruti permintaannya. Disimpannya air mata itu agar tidak keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ciel menatap tangannya yang dilingkupi tangan hangat milik Elizabeth. Genggaman lembut tetapi menguatkan. Ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**

Taiko itu gendang Jepang. Tahu, kan? Pasti tahu, deh. *plakk*

Nggak usah mikir banyak. Itu nama tempat. La Coruña atau A Coruña adalah kota terbesar kedua di Galicia, Spanyol.

Concour itu semacam perlombaan musik gitu.

Dua yang disebut terakhir itu karya William Shakespeare juga.

Rosaline itu salah satu keponakan Lord Capulet (berarti sepupunya Juliet, ya?). Romeo tergila-gila dengan Rosaline sebelum bertemu dengan Juliet.

**C.A.:**

Lega, legaaa~! Akhirnya chapter enam terpublish juga. After all, semoga menghibur.

Dari review-review kemarin ada beberapa kesamaan. Sudah ada tiga reviewer dan satu silent reader yang bilang kalau chapter lalu mengingatkan pada kisah masing-masing. Aduh, aduh, maaf kalau ada yang luka lamanya terbuka kembali, ya. TwT…

Thanks for reading my fic. Have a nice day! Chuuu~ *plakk*

**.**

"**Hardwork will definitely be rewarded."**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 7: The Sky and the Fallen Leaves**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berminggu-minggu ini Ciel bersikap sedikit aneh._Well,_ sebenarnya tidak aneh—wajar saja. Namun bagi yang mengenal Ciel baik, mereka akan menemukan sikap yang tidak biasa. Perilaku yang janggal dan bukan Ciel. Seperti ditutupi kepura-puraan. Ciel jadi begitu sejak konser mereka tanggal tujuh Agustus lalu. Elizabeth dan Louisa yang langsung mencium perubahan ini.

Akhir-akhir ini Ciel bersikap kelewat ramah dan riang. Untuk orang yang mengetahui gejolak yang ada dalam hati Ciel, mereka cukup heran. Terakhir mereka saling bicara mengakibatkan pertengkaran antara dia dan Elizabeth. Sekarang ia justru tidak pernah lagi menyinggung-nyinggung masalah itu. Sengaja terlihat periang untuk membuat mereka tidak mengkhawatirkannya, barangkali?

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan di hari yang melegakan ini mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka di perpustakaan bersama-sama. Saat itu Ciel sedang sibuk bergumam dalam bahasa Prancis untuk penilaian aspek berbicaranya. Elizabeth meliriknya sekali-sekali dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Elizabeth kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku saat melihat Ciel sedang serius. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menanyakan perihal masalah Ciel atau apa saja yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia bingung untuk bertanya atau tidak. Akhirnya...

"Ciel...," bisik Elizabeth pelan. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya sekarang. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Ciel yang bersikap aneh dan tidak alami. Ciel mendongak.

"Hm?"

"Umm, umm, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi—"

Elizabeth mulai gelisah. Ia takut kalau Ciel akan merasa terganggu kalau ia menyinggung masalah ini. Tapi Ciel sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang dikhawatirkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya _ramah_. Elizabeth menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk bertanya, maka ia akan menanyakannya.

"Kau tidak pernah membicarakan Sebastian lagi. Kenapa?"

Ah, akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga. Awalnya ia pikir akan susah dan berat untuk menanyakannya. Namun kata-kata itu meluncur saja seperti air yang melewati kerongkongan.

Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali. Agaknya ia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Elizabeth. Louisa yang dari tadi tidak ikut campur mulai mencuri dengar. Ia sudah bersiap kalau akan terjadi aksi saling bentak lagi. Ini, kan, perpustakaan.

"Oh, itu...," kata Ciel pelan. Ia menutup bukunya di meja dan menghadap Elizabeth dengan raut tenang. Rupanya yang dikhawatirkan Louisa tidak terjadi. "Aku tidak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Memikirkannya saja sudah menyakitiku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkan segala berjalan seperit biasa saja. Yah, anggap saja tidak ada hal khusus yang terjadi."

Ciel mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum aneh. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Elizabeth. Elizabeth menatapnya lurus-lurus. Ia menangkap kepahitan saat Ciel mengatakan _'memikirkannya saja sudah menyakitiku'_.

Ciel kembali menatap Elizabeth sekilas. Melihat pandangannya yang masih bertanya tersebut, Ciel kembali berbicara dengan gaya bijak. "Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang besar. Cinta pertama, yah—seperti yang banyak diceritakan dalam lagu. Manis, menyakitkan... Namun kurasa itu wajar. Aku sedang mengalaminya. Dalam lagu-lagu yang lain ada _sakit hati_ dan _melupakan_. Aku yakin aku juga akan mengalaminya."

Ciel kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Namun ia merasa kalau pandangan Elizabeth masih belum lepas darinya. Meski merasa jengah, ia enggan memulai pembicaraan kembali. Rupanya Elizabeth juga menunggunya untuk berbicara lagi. Namun ia menyerah saat Ciel tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas yang penuh huruf bertopi tanda kutip dalam bahasa Prancis itu.

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin melupakannya? Begitu?" tanya Elizabeth tiba-tiba. _Emerald_ miliknya masih belum berhenti berusaha menangkap safir biru tua Ciel. Akhirnya Ciel menyerah. Ia mendongak dan menatap Elizabeth balik sambil sedikit cemberut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Ciel balik bertanya. Senyumnya yang aneh itu sudah tidak ada. Ciel capek diburu Elizabeth seperti itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti memasang wajah ceria. Sebagai gantinya wajah cemberut Ciel kembali terpasang di tempatnya biasa berada.

Elizabeth mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia agak terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Ciel yang terlalu drastis. Namun ia justru tersenyum jahil. Ia justru lebih senang melihat Ciel yang seperti ini. Yang blak-blakan tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah, kok," kata Elizabeth sambil nyengir lebar. "Kau manis dengan tampangmu yang seperti itu." Elizabeth tertawa saat melihat Ciel mendadak tersipu mendengar perkataannya.

"Apanya yang manis, coba? Dasar aneh," gerutu Ciel sebal. Nah, dia kembali menjadi Ciel yang seperti biasa. "Biasanya orang akan bilang seseorang itu manis kalau sedang tersenyum. Tapi kau tidak." Ciel menuding Elizabeth dengan telunjuknya. Elizabeth menurunkan tangan itu lalu menatapnya serius.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh!" ujar Elizabeth yakin. "Senyuman yang seperti tadi itu bukan senyuman namanya. Kau tidak akan bisa jadi aktris kalau tersenyum pura-pura saja masih tidak benar."

Elizabeth mencoba berkelakar sedikit. Ciel menunduk mendengarnya. Rupanya Elizabeth tahu kalau ia memang hanya berpura-pura._ Well,_ dia tidak salah. Lagipula ia juga merasa kalau tersenyum seperti itu sangat melelahkan.

"Dengarkan aku, Ciel…," kata Elizabeth lirih. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Ciel erat. "Aku senang kau berusaha untuk membuat dirimu merasa nyaman." Elizabeth tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Semuanya terserah padamu. Tapi..."

Elizabeth memenggal perkataannya. Lama. Ciel mulai tak sabar.

"Tapi?"

"Jangan terlalu menyiksa diri. Aku tahu kau juga tidak mau melupakan Sebastian begitu saja," kata Elizabeth menyelidik. Ciel menunduk. Menunjukkan bahwa kata-kata Elizabeth itu tepat sasaran.

"Ahahaha~" Elizabeth tertawa merdu. "Iya, kan? Kuberitahu padamu, jalani saja semuanya dengan menyenangkan. Nikmati semuanya sampai praktik mengajar Sebastian selesai. Kalau kau membuatnya menyenangkan, semuanya akan jadi menyenangkan."

Elizabeth menepuk punggung tangan Ciel pelan. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti. Senyumnya terkembang. Di hadapannya, Ciel mengangguk samar. Lalu menunduk dalam. Senyumnya sudah tidak nampak seperti dipaksakan.

Mereka saling tatap penuh arti selama beberapa lama. Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia, Louisa Woesthoff, sedang mengintip mereka dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya dalam posisi tegak. Senyumnya terlihat lega sekali.

**xxXxx**

Istirahat siang. Di taman belakang gedung olah raga yang sepi. Di bangku di bawah dedaunan _maple_ yang mulai menguning.

Lagi.

Ah, akhirnya ia berakhir lagi di sini. Di taman yang saat musim panas sering ia gunakan untuk berlatih bermain biola. Dulu ia menghabiskan istirahatnya untuk bermain musik. Kadang-kadang ia masih ke sini membawa biolanya. Namun sekarang ia tidak membawa apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit sambil menikmati angin yang baru dibawa musim gugur.

Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang. Beberapa helai daun cantik melayang sebentar sampai akhirnya mendarat di tanah. Ciel tersenyum damai. Iris biru tua miliknya tertutup rapat. Ia menengadah sambil memejamkan matanya. Dengan penglihatan yang diblokir, indranya yang lain menjadi lebih tajam. Angin dingin menusuki pipinya lembut. Suara kemeresak daun di atasnya menenangkan.

Damai...

Namun hanya sementara saja.

"Hei!"

Ciel membuka matanya terkejut. Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari samping. Ia bergeser saat orang itu berniat untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ciel menyipitkan matanya saat melihat orang itu. Ah, ternyata Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" sapa Ciel sedikit tidak sopan. Nada suaranya angkuh seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan kedua alis tertaut. Namun jauh di dalam dadanya sana ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" Sebastian menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga. Wajah Ciel merona saat melihatnya tersenyum padanya. "Aku lihat kau ada di sini sendirian. Makanya aku datang kemari. Kasihan kalau ada Nona Manis kesepian."

"A—apa?" Ciel gelagapan. Semburat merah muda yang selalu muncul dalam keadaan yang selalu sama itu muncul lagi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sebastian hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menyapaku di kelas," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. "Aku sedih, lho, Ciel." Ciel menoleh mendadak. Ia melihat Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum dengan caranya yang biasa.

"Er, itu—Soalnya aku—"

Ciel tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sendiri bingung mau bicara apa. Tapi Sebastian juga tidak butuh jawaban itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku dan memandangi Ciel lama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba. Ia merasa diperhatikan. Dan saat menoleh, dilihatnya iris merah Sebastian sedang memandanginya lekat-lekat. Rasa jengah mulai melingkupinya. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Ciel mengerutkan dahinya sambil meraba pipinya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Sebastian yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba tersentak sendiri. "Ah—er, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Selama beberapa saat, Sebastian terlihat salah tingkah. Untung Ciel tidak melihatnya. Sebastian merasa kalau diam akan membuatnya lebih gelisah. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

"Ciel," panggilnya, "tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri sekarang?" Ciel mendongak ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Lamat-lamat didengarnya Ciel menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Sebastian mengungkapkan pernyataan maafnya kepada Ciel dengan berdalih ada yang harus dilakukannya di kantor. Ciel mengangguk pengertian. Ia berjalan menjauh. Rasanya kaki itu berubah menjadi timah. Berat sekali mau dibawa melangkah. Ia mulai menyesal kenapa harus memilih pergi sebagai pelarian dari rasa salah tingkahnya. Baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik di tempat.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian memanggil Ciel dengan suara keras. Ciel menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sebastian berhenti berjalan dan memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Di sana, Sebastian menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum kemudian berkata dengan suara yang mantap.

"Bisa kita bertemu lagi di sini setiap jam istirahat siang?"

Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia sedikit kaget dengan perkataan yang tiba-tiba. Lalu ia mengangguk. Jawabannya itu membuat Sebastian tersenyum manis sekali.

**xxXxx**

Galau.

_Well,_ itu satu kata yang cocok menggambarkan Ciel saat ini. Sudah pukul satu dini hari, namun ia masih berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya. Cahaya biru di matanya masih terang, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya masih tersadar sepenuhnya. Ciel masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Insomnia.

Ciel berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi. Tidak bisa. Dua bulatan biru besar itu selalu berusaha untuk keluar lagi. Ciel sampai kesal sendiri. Ia mulai bertekad untuk mengusut apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur seperti ini. Kafein? Bukan. Dia tidak pernah minum kopi atau makan cokelat sebelum tidur. Lalu apa penyebab yang lain? Beban pikiran? Oh, iya.

Kini Ciel berbaring tengkurap. Dagunya ditumpukan di bantal. Ia kembali memikirkan apa-apa saja yang mengganggunya. Apa? Tentu saja Ciel sendiri tahu persis. _Well,_ itu… perasaannya terhadap Sebastian dan segala yang terjadi di antaranya.

Sebastian sudah punya tunangan.

—_aku tahu itu._

Sebastian punya urusan dan kehidupannya sendiri.

—_aku juga tahu._

Lalu apa? Itu berarti Ciel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebastian punya kehidupan sendiri yang berbeda dengannya. Satu-satunya yang mungkin ia lakukan adalah membiarkannya berbahagia seperti Beethoven kepada Elise.

Ciel melirik Elizabeth yang pulas di ranjang sebelahnya. Ia mulai memikirkan perkataan Elizabeth yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi benaknya.

"_Kuberitahu padamu, jalani saja semuanya dengan menyenangkan. Nikmati semuanya sampai praktik mengajar Sebastian selesai. Kalau kau membuatnya menyenangkan, semuanya akan jadi menyenangkan."_

Ciel mengerjap sekali. Ia berguling dan kembali menghadap ke langit-langit. Ia mulai mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak seperti ini? Tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Ciel menganggap semuanya menyulitkan, karena itu semuanya menjadi sulit. Kenapa ia tidak mencoba untuk membuat semuanya menjadi menyenangkan saja seperti kata Elizabeth? Selama ini Ciel selalu berpendapat bahwa manusia memandang sesuatu dan berpikir sesuai apa yang mereka inginkan, bukan sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu?

"...nikmati semuanya perlahan... Buat semuanya jadi menyenangkan..."

Ciel memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan. Bebannya terangkat sedikit. Tapi kelopak matanya justru terasa berat. Ciel membayangkan berbagai kejadian di auditorium dan di taman. _Slide_ berikutnya menggambarkan bangku taman kosong di bawah _maple_ yang terasa familiar. Yang terbayang berikutnya adalah musim gugur yang sedang berlangsung dengan indah. Ciel jatuh tertidur—dalam bayangan guguran daun yang cantik dalam mimpinya.

**.**

_Perasaan ini yang menusuki dada dan air mata yang terus mengalir,_

_tidak akan pernah meninggalkan bayanganmu._

_Di hari-hari yang berlalu, semilir musim gugur berhenti._

_Kau tidak ada. __Bersembunyi di balik dedaunan yang gugur._

_Perasaan ini yang tidak berhenti tumbuh dan air mata yang telah mengering,_

_tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan suaramu._

_Ah, kau tidak ada di sini, tapi..._

_Pertemuan, rasa sakit, kesedihan, kesepian,_

_kata-kata, perilaku, senyum, dan kebaikan._

_Kini segalanya berjalan ke depan._

**.**

Pria itu masih sibuk dengan _grand piano_ yang ada di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ia yakin tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan permainannya, walau sekarang sudah dini hari, karena suaranya teredam oleh dinding berpelapis. Ia memainkan pianonya dengan syahdu. Matanya terpejam. _Piano Sonata_ yang dimainkannya terdengar dalam dan penuh arti. Pria berambut hitam itu menyesapi segala perasaan yang menjalar dari ujung jarinya yang bersentuhan dengan tuts piano. Ini yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menetralisir perasaannya yang sedang galau.

Galau? Sebenarnya galau itu apa? Berbagai pikiran dan perasaan yang saling berkecamuk sehingga membuat pemikirnya gelisah dan tidak tenang, begitukah?

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat pria tampan ini kusut hatinya? Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Semuanya berawal saat ia bertemu dengan anak manis yang seperti kijang liar. Anak itu sedikit banyak membawa perbedaan padanya. Yah, banyak.

Sejak kecil Sebastian tidak pernah menunjukkan apa yang diingininya. Hal-hal yang ia lakukan hanya tergantung dari apa yang orang lain inginkan. Kedua orangtuanya bingung menghadapi Sebastian yang tidak pernah memiliki tujuan. Merekalah yang mengarahkan apa-apa yang dilakukan Sebastian. Mulai dari sekolah, pekerjaan… sampai tunangan.

Sebastian tidak pernah tertarik dengan apa pun yang ada di dunia. Satu hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa senang hanyalah musik. Karena dari musik dia dapat menuliskan pemikirannya atau membaca perasaan orang. Ia tidak pernah memberi perhatian khusus kepada apa pun kecuali musik.

Waktu berjalan dan segalanya berubah. Ia sudah hidup di dunia selama dua puluh satu tahun. Dan sekarang ia menemukan satu hal yang berbeda. Hal yang istimewa.

Awalnya ia tidak menyadarinya. Hal yang istimewa itu tiba-tiba muncul saja dalam pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Sebuah pertemuan yang unik. Musiklah yang menuntun kedua pihak itu untuk bertemu. Sebastian mengingat semuanya. Semua yang terjadi saat ia bertemu dengan Ciel Phantomhive.

Ia melihat dari awal kalau Ciel adalah anak yang manis dan bertekad kuat. Dan saat melihatnya berhasil memainkan musik indah dalam jangka waktu latihan yang singkat, Sebastian terpesona. Ia tahu. Ciel itu keras seperti batu karang. Ia juga melihat sendiri bagaimana Ciel yang rapuh seperti gunung salju yang bisa runtuh kapan saja. Ini aneh. Karena baru kali ini saja ia menganggap sesuatu _'menarik' _selain musik.

Lalu apa? Ia tertarik kepada anak itu? Jawabannya iya.

Rasa tertarik seperti apa? Suka, sayang? Jawabannya mungkin.

Bagaimana dengan cinta? Apa ia mencintai Ciel? Jawabannya tidak tahu.

DRAANNG!

Sebastian menekankan kesepuluh jarinya sekaligus ke tuts piano. Ia bingung sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu apakah ia mencintai Ciel atau tidak, sementara ia sendiri tidak tahu cinta itu seperti apa? Membingungkan, menyiksa, menekan batin.

Sebastian meletakkan jarinya di dahi. Ia tidak ingat pernah mengalami hal-hal macam ini. Ini membingungkan. Seandainya ia memang menyukai Ciel... apa mungkin dia menjaganya dari samping seperti sekarang ini terus-menerus? Sebastian tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa terus berada di sini. Ia punya jalur sendiri yang harus ia selesaikan sampai tuntas. Lalu... Ciel?

Sebastian bangkit dan berdiri untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia bermaksud untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya sementara. Maka ia pun pergi. Mencoba memejamkan mata tanpa ada kepastian kapan ia bisa terlelap.

**.**

_Malam terlalu menyakitkan saat aku tidak bisa tidur atau pun bernapas._

_Hujan terus memainkan lagu cinta dan orang itu,_

_pada kaca jauh dalam hati ini._

_Paling tidak biarkan aku mendengarmu dalam hati._

_Melodi air mata._

_Dengan suara yang bergetar._

_Karena aku tidak mungkin bisa melihatmu lagi,_

_aku hanya ingin mendengarmu berkata "Tetaplah di sampingku"._

**.**

**xxXxx**

Ciel membuka kotak makan siangnya dari dalam tas. Roti isi—lagi. Ia sudah minta pada Bard, koki sekolah, untuk membuatkannya makan siang khusus dengan alasan tidak bisa ke kafe untuk makan siang. Dan inilah jadinya. Ciel memakan _sandwich_-nya di bangku kayu yang sudah tua itu sambil menunggu Sebastian datang. Ia sudah janji akan datang ke sini saat istirahat, karena itu dia datang.

Ciel mengunyah makanan di mulutnya perlahan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. Dedaunan mulai sering jatuh dari hari ke hari. Sampah-sampah daun itu mengotori lantai berumput. Namun Ciel justru menganggapnya sebuah pemandangan yang cantik.

"Hei, sudah lama?"

Seseorang mengelus puncak kepala Ciel. Ia mendongak. Dilihatnya Sebastian sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya memegang kantong kertas berwarna coklat. Ia duduk sambil memperhatikan Ciel makan dengan raut agak kecewa.

"Yah," desahnya, "sudah makan? Padahal aku baru membelikanmu _sandwich_ dari kafe. Kata murid-murid, itu menu paling favorit di sini." Sebastian duduk sambil membuka kantong kertasnya. Ada dua barang yang serupa dengan yang dipegang Ciel.

"Ma—maaf," gumam Ciel setelah menelan kunyahan di mulutnya. Matanya bergerak melihat roti di tangannya dan di tangan Sebastian bergantian. Rautnya menyatakan penyesalan. Dengan satu gigitan ia menghabiskan sisa makanannya dan berkata, "Kau makan sendiri saja."

Ciel menunjuk dua bungkusan yang ada di tangan Sebastian. Sebastian terlihat bingung sendiri. Ia memaksakan satu bungkusan di tangannya kepada Ciel. "Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Ini, makan!"

Ciel terkejut. Wajahnya menunjukkan penolakan. Bungkusan itu kembali ia dorong ke tangan Sebastian. Rupanya itu mengakibatkan perdebatan sengit.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah makan."

"Ayolah, anak yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan harus banyak makan. Ini!"

"Kau juga butuh makan! Tubuhmu saja kerempeng begitu!"

"Hah? Jangan bicara seolah kau juga tidak kurus."

Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling bertatapan. Mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Iris merah Sebastian seolah membakar, namun langsung dipadamkan oleh iris Ciel yang sedalam Samudra Pasifik._ Well,_ seperti yang dinamakan Ferdinand Magelhaens(1), _Pasifik_ berarti _kedamaian_. Tatapan Ciel mampu memberikan efek seperti itu.

"Oke," kata Sebastian pada akhirnya. Ia menyerah. Ditariknya kembali bungkusan yang tadi ia paksakan kepada Ciel. Ciel mengernyit bingung saat Sebastian membuka bungkusan itu dan membaginya menjadi dua. Apalagi saat Sebastian nyengir jahil dan memberikan separuh potongan itu padanya.

"Ap—"

"Nih, makan. Kalau begini adil, kan?" Sebastian tersenyum lebar. Ia terus memaksa Ciel menerima roti isi itu, dan dengan mati-matian pula Ciel menolaknya. Setelah saling paksa selama beberapa lama, akhirnya Ciel memakannya juga dengan hati dongkol.

"Wah, wah. Ternyata makanmu banyak juga, ya?" Sebastian mengomentari Ciel yang makan dengan cepat. Ciel memelototinya galak. _Well,_ sebenarnya dia juga tahu kalau Ciel makan dengan brutal begitu karena kesal padanya. Namun entah kenapa sayang sekali kalau melewatkan kesempatan menggoda anak manis.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Yang memaksaku makan itu 'kan, kau!" Ciel mengomel kesal. Ia memukul bahu Sebastian sampai membuat pemuda itu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Sebastian hendak tertawa. Namun itu malah membuatnya tersedak lagi.

"Hei! Kau ini makannya bagaimana, sih?" Ciel menepuk punggung Sebastian yang condong ke bawah. Sebastian masih batuk-batuk sambil mengelus dadanya. Ciel segera tanggap dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang tadi Sebastian bawa sendiri. "Ini. Minum!"

Sebastian menerima bantuan itu. Dengan cepat diminumnya seperempat bagian botol untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya yang terganjal. Masih terengah-engah, ia berterima kasih kepada Ciel sambil nyengir aneh.

"Uhuk—terima kasih," katanya pelan. Ciel memandanginya dengan tatapan mencela. Sebastian dapat mendengarnya bergumam _'dasar'_ atau hal yang semacam itu. Kali ini Sebastian memilih untuk makan lebih tenang. Ia tidak lagi mengajak berbicara. Harusnya ia tahu sejak awal kalau makan tidak boleh sambil berbicara atau tertawa.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Dilihatnya Ciel yang dari tadi diam sambil mendongak ke atas. Sebastian turut mendongak. Dan yang ditangkap oleh reseptor cahaya di matanya adalah hamparan langit biru yang tanpa awan.

"Hebat, ya? Padahal biasanya selalu kelabu," gumam Ciel pelan. Ia tersenyum manis skali. Sebastian meliriknya dan tersenyum juga tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Cantik. Aku jadi teringat pada kumpulan bunga _forget-me-not_." Ciel masih mendongak ke atas. Sebastian juga masih memandangi Ciel lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum saat mendengar Ciel menyamakan langit biru yang luas dengan bunga kecil berkelopak biru yang muncul pada musim semi tersebut.

"Aku tidak teringat kepada _forget-me-not_," kata Sebastian, "… aku akan teringat pada Ciel saat memandang langit."

Sebastian tersenyum dalam. Ciel menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap Sebastian bingung. Sebastian ganti memandang langit dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku.

"Ciel pintar bahasa Prancis, kan? Mademoiselle Blanc bilang begitu," kata Sebastian sambil menggantung kalimatnya. Ciel masih terlihat bingung. "_La Ciel_ artinya _langit_, bukan?"

Kini Sebastian kembali memandangi Ciel. Ia memaku mata biru Ciel di matanya sendiri. Dilihatnya wajah Ciel yang mulai ditumbuhi semburat merah muda. Ia tertawa lembut dan kembali mendongak.

"Mata biru Ciel tidak akan kalah cantik dengan langit biru di mana pun, atau dengan bunga biru itu. Ciel adalah _ forget- me- not _bagiku," kata Sebastian santai. Sementara itu jantung Ciel mulai berdegup kencang. _Apa maksud Sebastian? Apa dia tahu legenda-legenda tentang bunga itu?_ Cerita tentang bunga biru yang melambangkan kesetiaan dalam berbagai kisah cinta. Bunga yang diyakini bahwa jika dipakai akan membuat orang yang dicintai tidak lupa akan dia.

Ciel masih beku di tempatnya duduk. Sementara itu, Sebastian yang tidak memperhatikannya masih berbicara sendiri dengan nada yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Kalau langit sedang cerah, biru tanpa awan, berarti Ciel sedang ceria."

"..."

"Kalau langit menggelap dan mendung, berarti Ciel sedang murung."

"..."

"Kalau langit dipenuhi awan hitam dan hujan, berarti Ciel sedang menangis."

"..."

"Langit sore yang merah... berarti Ciel sedang malu."

"..."

Setelah kalimat ini ia berhenti. Ia melirik Ciel dengan sembunyi-sembunyi sambil nyengir sekilas. Dilihatnya wajah Ciel yang sesuai dengan penggambarannya barusan.

"Lalu... pada langit malam yang hitam, aku akan teringat Ciel—lagi dan merindukannya."

"..."

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Semuanya terasa beku dan waktu seperti berhenti. Ciel menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dalam dadanya tumbuh sesuatu yang hangat. Detik-detik waktu malah memanaskannya. Kini rasa panas itu meluap dan menjalar ke leher sampai pipinya. Ia memainkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. Lama-lama ia merasa tidak enak sendiri. Mau bicara susah, diam tak enak.

"Oh, ya!" seru Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel nyaris terlonjak karena kaget mendengar seruan Sebastian barusan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang berkerut bingung. Sementara Sebastian justru memandanginya dengan senyum secerah matahari daerah tropis.

"Ada apa, sih?" Ciel menatapnya bingung. Sementara itu Sebastian justru terus bertahan dengan senyumnya yang terkembang sempurna.

"Aku mau kau memikirkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu teringat padaku," kata Sebastian mantap. Ciel mengerjap. Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan barusan. Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan dengan satu jari di dagu. Berpikir.

"Apa, ya?" Ciel mengerutkan dahinya. Sebastian menunggu Ciel sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Saat itu angin berhembus kencang. Beberapa helai dedaunan jatuh di sekitar mereka. Sebuah daun berwarna merah yang cantik jatuh di pangkuan Ciel. Seketika itu Ciel memekik pelan.

"Ah!" Ia menengadah dan menatap wajah Sebastian—tepat pada kedua irisnya. "Musim gugur!" Ciel berseru riang. Wajahnya sudah secerah Sebastian tadi. Namun sekarang ganti Sebastian yang terlihat bingung.

"Hah?"

"Daun yang jatuh," kata Ciel tak jelas. " Menatap daun yang merah seperti ini akan membuatku teringat saat-saat dimana aku menatapkedua matamu." Ciel menatap Sebastian penuh arti. Senyumnya cerah sekali. Sejenak Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya—terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya ia tertawa.

"Curang! Masa kau mengingatku saat musim gugur saja?"

**xxXxx**

**=to be continued=**

Navigator Portugis. Berdasarkan ingatan daku yang hanya berkapasitas tiga menit ini, (kalau nggak salah) dia yang namain Samudra Pasifik. (Ejaan namanya bener gitu apa gimana, sih? Di buku daku malah 'Magelland')

**A/N: **Dua puisi di yang di-italic itu sebenernya terjemahan lagu. Jangan bilang ini songfic! Part Ciel itu dari Versailles-Rosen Schwert (Lho? Rosen Schwert, kok, sampai sini?), dan part Sebastian itu Versailles-The Umbrella of Glass. Ini gegara saya pikir cocok sama situasi aja. Saya terjemahin dari bahasa Jepangnya langsung pake kamus. *nggak percaya English translation* Tapi akhirnya saya pusing sendiri dan ngubah seenak hati. Jadi ini nggak bisa dibilang cantumin lirik juga, sih. XP

Anyway, hampir lima bulan daku hidup di FKI. Dan fic pertama daku ini (mungkin) akan tamat di chapter berikut. Jangan ketinggalan review, ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Akhirnya daku berhasil menyelesaikan cerita ini. Sejak fiksi perdana daku ini diterbitkan, daku sudah punya banyak teman di FKI. Terima kasih atas dukungan kakak-adikku di keluarga FKI selama ini. Setelah hasil ujian diumumkan, akhirnya fiksi ini bisa selesai juga. *ngelapkeringat/dor!*

**.**

_Dibuka dari halaman bernama Juli_

_Dibalik ke berikut oleh tangan bernama waktu_

_Saat kertas dibalik, daun mulai mengering_

_Saat halaman berganti, daun telah gugur_

_Saat buku akan habis, salju telah turun_

_Dalam kristal heksagonal, turut terbawa tik tok jam_

_Fenomena relatif yang misterius_

_Lama, singkat… rahasia_

_Tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu_

_Saat itu tidak mau peduli_

_Waktu berjalan tanpa semua tahu_

_Misterius, waktu_

_Lama, singkat… rahasia_

_Lama, singkat… siapa merasa?_

_Waktu merasa, karena ia membalik halaman_

_Waktunya habis_

_Ditutup pada halaman bernama Desember_

_Kisahnya selesai di tangan waktu_

_Apa akhirnya bahagia?_

_Apa akhirnya menyedihkan?_

_Tanyakan pada mereka yang ada_

_Enam bab, satu semester_

_Desember, tamat_

.

**A Music From Your Heart**

**By: Lacie C. Fraij**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter 8: **_**"Ne m'oubliez pas."**_

**.**

**=The Warmth that Slipped Out of His Hand=**

**Senin, 12 Desember…**

Desember.

Dingin, kelabu—tapi ini adalah bulan yang paling disenangi oleh Ciel. Ia lahir di bulan ini, Desember. Ciel selalu memiliki perasaan senang khusus saat melewati bulan kelabu ini. Sekarang tanggal dua belas. Pada hari Rabu, lusa nanti, ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keempat belas pada tanggal empat belas.

Ciel duduk menggigil pada bangku taman yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak satu semester lalu. Pegangannya yang terbuat dari logam terasa beku. Ciel duduk sambil menunggu seseorang untuk datang menemuinya—seperti hari-hari kemarin. Seseorang yang akan membuatnya rela berdiri dalam badai salju hanya untuk mendengarkannya berbicara atau untuk memandangi wajahnya.

Dingin. Uap putih keluar dari mulut Ciel saat ia mendesah. Syalnya acak-acakan. Sejak hari Senin ini, para murid dibebaskan dari kegiatan melajar-mengajar. Minggu depannya lebih asyik lagi. Para murid dibolehkan pulang untuk menikmati liburan natal dan tahun baru. Beberapa teman Ciel sudah ada yang pulang dijemput keluarganya. Louisa juga sudah pulang ke rumahnya di Rotterdam. Untungnya Elizabeth masih ada di sini. Ia sendiri tidak akan pulang ke mana-mana. Bibinya sedang melakukan riset di Kanada sana. Percuma saja kalau dia pulang sendirian, kan?

"Hai, sudah lama di sini? Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi jalanan macet karena salju belum dikeruk. Sepertinya tahun ini musim dingin datang lebih awal. Seharusnya aku naik kereta bawah tanah saja tadi."

Ciel mendongak. Ah, yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Ia menemukan pria tampan yang langsung duduk di sampingnya saat menoleh. Orang itu nampak menyatakan penyesalannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ciel buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Padahal seharusnya kau sudah tidak mengajar lagi, kan?" jawab Ciel cepat. Sebastian tertawa dan menepuk kepala Ciel dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan kulit hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri yang bermaksud datang. Aku—hei, apa-apaan syalmu itu? Kau tidak pakai sarung tangan juga, ya?" Sebastian mengomel saat melihat cara Ciel berpakaian. Ciel menatap dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Jarinya berkerut karena dingin. Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa saat Sebastian membenarkan syalnya dengan cekatan.

"Begini lebih baik," katanya senang. Ia memandangi hasil karyanya dengan puas. Ciel sudah akan mengomel karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Akan tetapi mulutnya mengatup kembali saat merasa Sebastian meraih sebelah tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Apalagi saat Sebastian menarik tangan itu masuk ke dalam kantong jaket hitamnya.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis. Ciel mengangguk otomatis. Wajahnya merah padam, dan ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menunduk sampai poninya menutupi wajah. Debar jantungnya sudah keterlaluan sekali.

"Lain kali pakai sarung tanganmu. Sepertinya kita sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu di sini. Terlalu dingin. Bagaimana kalau besok kau menungguku di auditorium? Di sana akan lebih hangat."

Sebastian tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis manis itu. Yang ditatap menunduk malu. Rasa hangat yang ada di tangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Ini menimbulkan kehangatan yang lebih manis dari apa pun. Ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi—hanya mengangguk.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat reaksi itu. Genggaman di tangannya semakin erat. Saat itu Ciel merasakan kehangatan yang paling menyenangkan dari kehangatan macam apa pun yang pernah dirasakannya beberapa tahun terakhir. Kehangatan yang terakhir ia nikmati saat bergandengan dengan ayahnya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ia tersenyum. Namun senyumannya yang manis itu tertutupi oleh syal yang melingkupi dagunya.

**XxXxx**

**=Last Tune From His Fingertips=**

**Selasa, 13 Desember...**

Ciel duduk di hadapan _grand piano _hitam berkilat di atas panggung. Tangannya yang mungil mengelus pinggiran piano megah itu. Ciel melirik jam klasik besar di ruangan auditorium. Seketika itu ia mendesah.

_Terlambat lagi._

Draang!

Ciel menekan sebelah tangannya ke tuts piano dengan asal. Suara yang dihasilkan jelek sekali. Mendengar gema suara itu, Ciel merasa tertantang. Ditatapnya piano itu dengan tertarik. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia bermaksud untuk mencoba memainkan satu lagu yang ia kenal sangat baik.

"_Für Elise._"

Tring!

Ciel menghentikan permainannya tiba-tiba. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal bergema di seluruh ruangan. Ciel menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Siluet hitam tinggi menyapanya ramah dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat Ciel sukai.

"Hai, maaf aku terlambat lagi. Ciel selalu datang lebih cepat dariku!" seru Sebastian. Dalam nada suaranya terdapat rasa kekalahan dan penyesalan. Kekanak-kanakan sekali. Tapi Ciel justru menganggap sikapnya sangat manis.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu!" balas Ciel riang. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Sebastian menahan tawanya sambil berjalan ke atas panggung berlantai kayu tersebut. Tanpa dipersilakan, ia duduk langsung duduk di sebelah Ciel yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Oh, ya? Kita lihat apa kau bisa main _Für Elise_ lebih baik dariku." Sebastian tak mau kalah. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan hitamnya perlahan. Tangannya mengambil posisi di bagian nada-nada tinggi.

"O—oke!" sahut Ciel ragu-ragu. Sepertinya ia juga merasa kalau ia tidak akan bisa melampaui Sebastian dalam bermain piano. Kalau violin, sih, masih mungkin. Tapi ini piano, Kawan.

Sebastian tersenyum kalem. Ia memberi aba-aba kepada Ciel untuk bermain. "Mau coba main berdua? Aku akan membimbingmu," katanya lembut. Sepertinya ia tidak serius dengan ajakan duel yang tadi ia lontarkan. Kini ia justru mengajak Ciel bermain berdua.

"Y—ya."

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Ia berusaha serius memperhatikan tangan Sebastian yang bergerak di bagian nada-nada tinggi. Sebastian bermain dengan tempo lambat agar Ciel dapat memperhatikannya dengan hati-hati. Namun Ciel memang jenius. Ia bisa langsung memainkan lagu barusan dengan sekali dengar.

"Begini?" Ciel bertanya dengan gugup saat mulai bermain piano. Meski bisa bermain dengan baik, jangkauan tangannya tidak selebar Sebastian. Sebastian yang melihat itu tersenyum. Ia langsung berusaha meng-_cover_ permainan Ciel dengan tangannya yang lebih terampil.

Berawal dari E.

Lalu E mol.

Kemudian E lagi.

Denting-denting piano yang lembut mengalun merdu di seluruh ruangan. Nada-nadanya yang harmonis menyentuh pilar-pilar tinggi dan memasuki relung-relung jendela. Suaranya yang manis menggetarkan hati siapa pun yang mendengarkannya. Lagu yang simpel. Namun karena dibuat dengan hati, akan dapat diterima oleh hati juga.

"E, Es, E. Kau tahu apa maksudnya, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian kalem. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Ciel menggeleng acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa maksudnya?" Ciel bertanya tanpa ada maksud untuk bertanya. Menurutnya, sekarang ini piano lebih menarik ketimbang apa pun. Namun Sebastian tetap memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Katanya, tiga nada pertama itu dibuat dari kependekan nama orang yang dicintai Beethoven. Elise(1)," jelas Sebastian sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya saat itu Beethoven masih sulit untuk melepas Elise. Karena itu ia mengabadikan namanya dalam tiga nada pertama dalam lagu yang ia tujukan kepada Elise-nya yang tersayang."

Ciel manggut-manggut tanpa menyahut. Meski begitu bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang manis. Sebastian meliriknya sedikit. Saat itu ia hampir tertawa. Ia tahu kalau Ciel tidak mendengarkan perkataannya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Apa kau masih ingat cerita tentang _Für Elise_ ini?"

Sebastian bertanya tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piano. Begitu pula dengan Ciel yang terlalu asyik dengan pianonya sampai tidak memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang berbicara.

"Aku ingat," jawab Ciel acuh tak acuh. Mereka berdua tidak saling tatap. Konsentrasi mereka tercurah pada satu tempat yang sama. Lagu yang sedang mereka mainkan berdua.

"Menurutmu," kata Sebastian, "bagaimana dengan sikap Beethoven kepada Elise itu?" Sebastian memberikan pertanyaan kepada Ciel tanpa memandang anak itu. Rupanya pertanyaan dapat membuat Ciel memberikan konsentrasinya kembali. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya—juga, Ciel menjawab lamat-lamat.

"Um, kurasa itu hebat sekali. Beethoven tulus dalam mencintai Elise. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin mengekang Elise untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tetap membiarkan Elise berbahagia dengan orang lain yang dicintainya. Sebagai gantinya, ia membuat lagu yang bisa dikenang dari masa ke masa."

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam. Sebastian terlihat sedang mencerna ucapan Ciel barusan. Ciel sendiri menjawab pertanyaan itu setengah tidak sadar. Konsentrasinya masih tertinggal sebagian pada piano. Baru saat perkataannya itu selesai, Ciel merasa ada suatu denyut aneh menyakitkan yang muncul di dadanya.

"Lalu...," kata Sebastian lagi, "bagaimana pendapatmu dengan sikap Elise kepada Beethoven?" Sebastian kembali bertanya dengan ada yang dibuat ceria. Ciel sedikit tersentak. Konsentrasinya pada piano sudah berkurang drastis. Sekali lagi ia menjawab dengan lambat.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Elise...," jawab Ciel pelan. Kedua tangannya yang memainkan_ Für Elise_ berulang-ulang sejak tadi mulai terasa lemas. Saat itu temponya melambat. Sebastian pun mengikuti tangannya yang berjalan semakin lambat.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengannya… Dia—dia juga ingin merasa bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Mungkin... saat itu ia tidak bisa memaksakan hatinya pada Beethoven lagi. Jadi..."

Ciel tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Perlahan-lahan suaranya semakin pelan. Dan saat menjawab pertanyaan itu pula, Ciel merasa tenggorokannya digores duri-duri tajam. Denyutan tidak wajar di dadanya semakin menyakitkan. Sebuah kesadaran yang barusan datang itu melukainya.

Jemari Ciel terhenti. Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba terlihat jauh. Sebastian yang menyadari itu ikut menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia bingung dengan keadaan Ciel yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia memegang sebelah bahu Ciel dan menatapnya lembut. Senyumannya masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Mau tak mau, Ciel mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lupakan tentang pertanyaan bodoh tadi," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia sedikit merasa menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan barusan—walau ia tidak mengerti apa yang mengganggu Ciel dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Sebastian menegakkan punggungnya. Ciel pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Sebastian dengan pandangan bertanya. Dilihatnya Sebastian dengan senyumnya yang selalu sama itu. Perkataan Sebastian yang keluar berikutnya benar-benar membuat Ciel sakit.

"Praktik mengajarku selesai. Besok aku akan ditarik kembali oleh pihak yang mempekerjakanku di sini." Sebastian menelan ludahnya sekali. Kelihatannya ia berat mengatakan ini. Namun senyum di wajahnya masih belum hilang atau pun berubah.

"Lalu aku akan berpisah dengan sekolah ini… juga denganmu."

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Suara Sebastian masih terdengar riang seperti tadi. Raut wajahnya pun masih sama. Karena itu Ciel berusaha untuk menampilkan wajah yang sama.

"Oh... oh, ya?" kata Ciel gugup. "Setelah itu kau akan menjadi dosen muda seperti yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena itulah aku datang ke sini." Sebastian menjawab sambil terus tersenyum. Ciel merasa suara riang itu justru mengejeknya. Tapi ia masih bisa menahan diri dengan merapatkan kepalan tangannya. Ciel berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menunjukkan gejolak dalam dirinya seperti yang saat ini Sebastian lakukan.

"Aku bermaksud untuk menyenangkan orang tuaku. Tapi setelah itu mungkin aku akan pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Ya. Aku akan membuat kelompok orkestra dan mengadakan konser dengan berpindah-pindah."

"Ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Keliling dunia, mungkin?"

Sebastian tertawa garing. Ia sendiri tidak terdengar yakin akan jawabannya yang terakhir. Ciel menunduk. Ujung kukunya menghujam bagian dalam telapak tangannya. Perih. Namun sakitnya tidak seberapa dengan apa yang dirasakannya di sebuah tempat lain dalam dirinya.

"Apa kita masih bisa bertemu?"

"Tentu saja. Yah—mungkin."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tertawa. Namun suaranya terdengar berbeda. Senyumnya pun sudah berubah. Sejenak ia terdiam. Ia melirik Ciel yang masih menunduk dengan kedua kepalan tangan di atas pangkuannya. Sebastian tersenyum dengan cara yang lain. Diangkatnya dagu Ciel agar mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Besok ayo bersenang-senang. Kutunggu kau di sini untuk bermain piano bersama. Ini yang terakhir."

**xxXxx**

**=Lost in Blue=**

**Rabu, 14 Desember...**

Sebastian duduk sendirian di atas bangku yang biasa terletak di depan piano—yang biasa didudukinya bersama Ciel. Tapi hari ini tidak biasa. Ia duduk sendirian. Memainkan piano hanya dengan dua tangan saja.

Ruangan auditorium yang luas terasa semakin sepi. Sendirian saja semua akan terasa menakutkan. Sebastian tercenung memikirkan berbagai hal. Satu yang selalu muncul ke permukaan pikirannya adalah Ciel. Sedih.

Apa semua perpisahan terasa begini menyakitkan? Sebastian melihat bagaimana wajah Ciel kemarin. Wajah yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja akan membuatnya turut bersedih. Saat itu pun kendali dirinya turut kalah. Ia juga tidak bisa tersenyum dengan riang di depan Ciel seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kenapa? Karena senyum datangnya dari hati, dan saat itu ia merasa tidak bisa untuk tersenyum.

Sebastian menunduk dan mulai mangutuki apa saja yang terjadi pada dirinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Ciel. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Jika saat-saat seperti ini datang, mereka berdua pasti akan merasa sakit. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak membiarkan hal seperti ini berlanjut lebih jauh. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan melihat Ciel sedih, atau merasakan kesedihan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebastian mendesah. Rasa beku yang berasal dari dalam dadanya sana menjulur ke seluruh tubuh. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada Ciel nanti. Kata-kata perpisahankah? Tapi itu pasti akan menyakitkan. Lalu?

Sebastian kembali mendesah. Aneh. Biasanya Ciel selalu datang lebih dulu darinya. Tidak seperti saat pelajaran ekstra mereka yang pertama dulu. Menunggu membuat Sebastian merasa tersiksa. Tik tok jam yang bergema membuat kepalanya sakit. Sebastian mangangkat kedua tangannya. Ia teringat kepada tiga judul lagu karya Erik Satie. Dan ia pun mulai.

Pelan. Lambat. Sebastian menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke tuts piano dengan mata terpejam. Semua perasaannya mengalir dari sana. Menghasilkan musik yang berasal dari hati.

_Lent et Douloureux_. Sebastian memejamkan matanya lebih rapat_. Lent et Douloureux_, Lambat dan Menyakitkan. Jemari panjang-kurus Sebastian bergerak perlahan. Ia tidak peduli kalau lagu yang ia mainkan sendiri menyayat dirinya juga. Bukankah kalau kita merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, rasa sakit berikutnya tidak akan terasa? Seperti saat kita memakan sesuatu yang sangat manis, lalu memakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu manis.

Tiga menit dua puluh satu detik. Sebastian menyelesaikan lagu yang pertama sambil meresapi kesakitan yang menjadi. Ia membiarkan segala perih dan dingin menusuk menguasainya. Biarlah begini sampai Ciel datang.

_Lent et Triste. _Masih belum selesai. Ciel belum datang. Sebastian kembali memainkan lagu yang berikutnya._ Lent et Triste_, Lambat dan Menyedihkan. Saat ini Sebastian mulai bertanya dalam hatinya. Kenapa Erik Satie menciptakan lagu yang seperti ini? Semua musik berasal dari hati. Apa pernah ada perasaan seperti ini dalam hatinya?

Sebastian tercenung. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan yang seperti ini. Kesedihan akan perpisahan dengan orang yang disayangi. Benarkah setelah ini mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu? Sebastian sendiri tidak tahu itu. Ketidakpastian akan hal yang diinginkan adalah hal yang dapat membuat orang sangat sedih saat memikirkannya.

Dua menit empat puluh dua detik. Lagu kedua telah selesai. Kenapa Ciel masih belum datang?

_Lent et Grave._

Ting...

Melodi yang lambat menyayat kembali terdengar. _Lent et Grave_, Lambat dan Serius. Sakit, sedih… Tapi Sebastian masih belum lelah untuk memainkan piano hitam tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya lebih rapat lagi. Udara keluar-masuk bergantian dengan lambat dari paru-parunya. Ia berharap agar segalanya dapat menjadi jernih. Ia berharap ia dapat berpikir dengan lebih baik lagi.

Perpisahan memang menyakitkan, menyedihkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti di sini begitu saja. Setelah perpisahan ini, masih banyak pertemuan dan perpisahan yang akan ia alami. Entah itu menyakitkan atau menyedihkan, ia tidak boleh terpuruk pada suatu tempat yang sama. Sebastian meneguhkan hatinya. Perpisahan tidak akan bisa menghentikannya untuk terus melangkah ke depan, bukan?

Dua menit empat puluh tiga detik. Sebastian menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Ketiga lagu milik Satie telah selesai ia mainkan. Tapi mana Ciel? Apa dia tidak datang? Dia tidak datang ke sini. Dimana dia sekarang?

Sebastian mendadak bangkit berdiri. Diraupnya jaket hitam dan ransel yang tadi ia bawa. Kakinya berderap cepat saat melewati panggung berlantai kayu. Dengan langkah yang lebar ia berjalan ke luar ruangan luas tersebut. Saat kulitnya saling sapa dengan udara luar, ia merasa seperti ditusuki jarum-jarum kecil tak kasat mata. Ia merasa musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dari yang sudah-sudah. Atau hanya perasaannya saja?

**.**

Ciel duduk sendirian di bawah pohon berdaun salju dan berlumut bunga es. Dingin sekali. Jemarinya berkerut di balik sarung tangan wol rajut yang ia pakai. Untuk menahan dingin, ia membebatkan syalnya melewati dagu. Rasanya benar. Musim dingin tahun ini datang jauh lebih awal. Pemanasan global yang sering dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menyebabkan perubahan musim yang ekstrim. Kalau pertengahan Desember saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Januari nanti?

Dingin, gelap, sepi. Terkadang musim dingin membuat segalanya terkesan seperti mati. Matahari yang entah terbit pukul berapa membuat waktu terasa kacau. Kesuraman musim dingin membuat orang seakan kehilangan harapan. Pantas saja banyak kasus bunuh diri yang dilakukan pada musim dingin. Musim dingin seperti menyerap kebahagiaan dan harapan. Begitu pula dengan yang terjadi pada gadis ini.

Meski hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, Ciel berwajah murung tanpa semangat. Hadiah sekotak besar cokelat—makanan kesukaan Ciel—dari Elizabeth yang langsung diserahkannya sejak Ciel bangun tadi pagi sama sekali tidak ia sentuh. Ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya yang masih ada di asrama tidak mampu membuatnya berwajah ceria. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ciel tidak bisa memaksakan senyum. _Tidak enak dilihat_, begitu kata Elizabeth.

Ciel bangkit berdiri. Ia meraih kotak biola yang ia bawa dan membukanya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, diangkatnya biola itu dan disangganya di bahu. Ciel memposisikan dagunya agar nyaman saat memainkan sebuah lagu nanti. Tangan kanannya yang memegang busur terangkat. Kedua bola mata safir birunya terpejam.

**.**

Sebastian berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mau berjalan ke mana untuk mencari Ciel. Salju tipis yang menyelimuti jalan licin tidak menghambat laju kakinya. Ia berjalan cepat seperti sedang diburu waktu. Kdua alisnya tertaut. Ia tidak bisa memerintahkan otaknya untuk berpikir kemana ia harus berjalan. Tapi aneh. Bukannya berhenti untuk berpikir, kakinya justru berjalan otomatis menuju suatu tempat.

E…

E mol…

Kemudian E…

Sebastian merasa bingung sedikit. Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah lagu yang nadanya terus diulang-ulang. Sederhana, tapi enak didengar. Ia merasa harus berhenti sejenak untuk melacak suara itu. Tapi kenapa kakinya terus berjalan?

E, Es, E... Melodi itu terdengar lagi. Alunan nada itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Sebastian yang peka. Saat itu Sebastian terus berjalan menuju kompleks sekolah bagian belakang. Rasanya ada yang menuntunnya untuk terus berjalan dengan tujuan pasti yang Sebastian sendiri tidak tahu ke mana.

Lagi. Lagu itu diulang lagi dengan susunan nada yang selalu sama. Sebastian memejamkan matanya sambil terus melangkah. Lagu yang sederhana itu terdengar begitu akrab di telinganya. Terasa seperti lagu yang biasa terdengar pada kotak musik. Namun kali ini dimainkan oleh sesuatu yang bukan orgel. _Apa? Biola?_ Sebastian membuka matanya. Lagu ini memang berasal dari biola yang dimainkan oleh…

"Ciel…"

Sebastian menggumam tak jelas. Iris merahnya memantulkan sebuah imej yang begitu biasa ia lihat selama satu semester terakhir. Sebastian melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang kelabu sedang memainkan lagu dengan biolanya. Lagu yang dalam rencananya akan ia mainkan bersama Ciel dengan piano di auditorium tadi. _Für Elise._

"Ciel!"

Saat itu Sebastian berteriak memanggil nama Ciel. Ia sendiri merasa kalau suaranya entah kenapa menjadi parau dan serak. Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok Sebastian yang berlari ke arahnya. Ciel terkejut. Saat itu ia tidak tahu harus berlaku bagaimana. Yang nampak di wajahnya hanyalah kebingungan dan ketidaksiapan.

Sebastian berhenti tepat di depan Ciel. Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling tatap dalam diam. Rupanya musim dingin turut membekukan mereka berdua. Dua orang itu masih berdiri dalam diam. Ciel yang pertama kali sadar dari kebisuan itu. Kata-kata yang pertama keluar dari bibir mungilnya adalah bentakan yang keras sekali.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ciel berteriak kesal. Di luar dugaan, ia justru memandangi Sebastian dengan tatapan marah. Ia terlihat tidak suka melihat Sebastian di sini. Namun Sebastian juga melihat sebersit rasa senang di wajahnya saat melihatnya datang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ada di _sana_?" Sebastian balas berteriak tanpa nada marah. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah di mana gedung auditorium berada. Mendengar Sebastian berkata seperti itu, Ciel terdiam. Wajahnya masih kesal, namun sepertinya ia tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" Sebastian berkata dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan lembut. Ia menatap Ciel yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sebal. "Aku sudah menunggumu—"

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku!" sela Ciel cepat. "Katamu kau akan pergi, kan? Sekarang pulanglah. Kau sudah tidak ada urusan di Rainsworth!"

Ciel terdengar seperti menahan suaranya yang bergetar. Sebastian yang melihat itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menjajari Ciel. Dengan suara dan senyum yang sangat khas dirinya, ia berkata pelan.

"Tapi aku belum mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untukmu—"

"Tidak usah!" Lagi-lagi Ciel memblokir perkataan Sebastian. Sebastian sedikit terkejut. Senyumnya perlahan memudar saat melihat Ciel mendongak memandanginya—dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang siap meluncurkan kristal bening kapan saja.

"Tidak usah…," katanya, "…pulanglah sekarang. Cepat pergi sebelum aku menangis!"

Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian menjauhinya. Suaranya dipaksakan untuk terdengar riang. Sebastian memandangi Ciel dengan ekspresi yang rumit dijelaskan. Dengan gerakan pelan dan tenang, Ia berlutut di atas salju—untuk menjajari Ciel. Ia meringis sedikit saat merasa suhu dingin merembes melewati serat-serat kain di lututnya.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak mau datang ke auditorium, hm?" tanya Sebastian lembut. Ia mendongak dengan senyum manis untuk menatap Ciel yang mulai menangis tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

"Ha—habisnya..."

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja tidak apa-apa," sela Sebastian cepat. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyusut air mata Ciel. Ciel menundukkan wajahnya dan terus meneteskan air mata tanpa ekspresi yang berubah.

"Kenapa bersedih seperti itu?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. "Ini, kan, cuma perpisahan biasa. Jangan bersedih, nanti aku ikut sedih." Sebastian tertawa pelan. Namun tawanya terdengar sedikit pahit. Saat itu Ciel membuka mulutnya. Aneh. Suara dan ekspresinya tidak terlihat seperti sedang menangis.

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Aku mau kau terus jadi guru di sini," jelas Ciel pelan. Dalam hatinya ia juga tahu kalau itu sangat tidak mungkin. "Aku masih ingin main musik bersama, lalu belajar bermain piano denganmu, lalu... masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan."

Sebastian terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan tumpahan emosi Ciel. Ciel masih sibuk menyebutkan apa-apa yang ia inginkan sekarang—meski ia tahu Sebastian tidak mungkin mengabulkannya. Sebastian terus mendengarkan dengan senuyumnya yang sabar.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Soalnya…"

"…"

"Aku menyukai Sebastian."

Nyut…

Sebuah denyutan aneh muncul bersamaan di dada keduanya. Ciel menundukkan wajahnya yang malu. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa ia yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Ciel menangis tanpa suara. Sementara Sebastian terbelalak kaget. _Apa itu barusan. Pernyataan cintakah?_

Hening lama di antara mereka.

"Begitukah?" Sebastian mencairkan kebekuan di antara mereka dengan suaranya yang lembut dan hangat. Saat itu Ciel tidak tahu harus berlaku bagaimana. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat mengatakan tiga kata terakhir tadi. Sebastian tidak memedulikan pipi Ciel yang memerah. Ia tersenyum sambil terus berusaha mengeringkan air mata Ciel yang membanjir.

"Aku senang sekali kau bilang begitu."

Sebastian tersenyum tulus. Tapi matanya bersinar sedih. Ciel memberanikan diri untuk menatap merah di wajah Sebastian. Saat itu ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang sama.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," kata Sebastian riang. "Orang tidak boleh bersedih di hari ulang tahunnya." Sebastian berusaha menghibur Ciel yang terus menangis tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Ia tersenyum ceria—berusaha membuat Ciel tertular. Namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ciel justru ekspresi bingung dan terkejut.

"... dari mana kau tahu kalau ini hari ulang tahunku?" Ciel bertanya sambil membersit hidungnya. Saat itu Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku bisa tahu apa pun yang ingin kuketahui, bukan?" Sebastian tertawa renyah. Ia meraih ranselnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam situ. "Nah, aku punya hadiah untukmu. Ini, terimalah."

Sebastian memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru cerah. Ciel menerima kotak itu sedikit bingung. Air matanya sudah berhenti. Ditariknya ujung pita satin yang mengikat kotak itu. Saat tutupnya terbuka, Ciel menatap isi kotak itu dengan terkejut.

Di kotak itu terdapat gulungan-gulungan kertas. Ada pula sebuah kartu ucapan berukuran A4 yang dilipat menjadi dua. Sampulnya berwarna biru manis. Di dalam situ ada tas serut kain mini yang diikat dengan tali ramping. Satu benda yang membuat Ciel kaget adalah seikat bunga biru yang ada di sana.

Bunga-bunga itu kecil dan berpetal lima. Warnanya biru dengan kuning di bagian tengahnya. Ciel mengangkat ikatan kecil bunga itu. Matanya menatap bunga itu dengan bingung dan takjub. _Sekarang musim dingin. Lalu dari mana Sebastian mendapat bunga musim semi begini?_

"Itu _Myosotis_. _Forget-me-not._ Yang ada di dalam kantung itu bibitnya."

Sebelum Ciel bertanya, Sebastian sudah keburu menjelaskan. Ciel mengembalikan bunga itu kembali ke kotaknya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat sedikit cerah. Ia menyapu sisa-sisa jejak air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya yang dingin. Ia mendongak saat melihat Sebastian berdiri dan selesai berkemas. Pemuda tampan itu kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi." Sebastian berkata dengan pahit. Ia tersenyum dengan kepahitan yang sama. Ciel sudah hendak menangis lagi. Namun tangan Sebastian lebih cepat menyusutnya. "Semoga kau menyukai hadiah dariku." Sebastian tertawa lagi. Ia tidak mau ada suasana haru biru dalam perpisahan mereka.

"Ya...," jawab Ciel pendek. Ia berusaha untuk berwajah ceria. Namun yang tampak hanya kepahitan. Tenggorokan Ciel sakit saat mengatakan, "Selamat tinggal."

Ciel mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahannya dengan senyum. Sebastian membalas dengan senyum yang sama pahitnya. Ia menunduk. Kedua tangannya yang teguh menarik Ciel dalam dekapannya. Sekarang gilirannya mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Sebastian lirih. Ia tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti _'selamat tinggal' _atau semacamnya. Sebastian melepaskan pelukan singkatnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Ciel yang memerah malu. "Aku pergi."

Sebastian membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ciel. Perlahan-lahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel yang menghangat. Uap-uap putih dari napas mereka saling bertemu. Jarak di antara mereka semakin pendek. Ujung hidung mereka menempel. Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya. Meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ciel memejamkan matanya saat kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

Dingin… tapi hangat. Ciel merasa malu saat Sebastian memegang dagunya serta mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ini ciuman pertama Ciel. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sedih, senang, bingung... Ciel mulai berpikir bahwa ini semua tidak nyata. Tapi rasa dingin sekaligus hangat yang ada di bibirnya itu... nyata, kan?

Ciel mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak biru itu. Kini ia merasa tangan itu menghangat. Bukan hanya tangan, tapi seluruh hati dan raganya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara debaran jantung yang lain. Yang sama cepatnya tapi bukan miliknya. _Milik Sebastiankah?_

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terjebak dalam adegan manis itu. Berapa kali detak jam yang terdengar selama itu? Sudahkah hari berganti? Atau apakah musim dingin berakhir di antara kehangatan yang timbul di antara keduanya? Entahlah. Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Ciel erat dengan senyuman yang masih sama dengan kemarin. Ciel membalas remasan tangannya. Hangat.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Sebastian membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berbicara. Ciel hanya terdiam. Merah di pipinya masih ada. Manis sekali. Sebastian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur. Lalu berbalik. Selangkah, dua langkah, ia semakin menjauh. Menjauh ke tempat yang Ciel dan Sebastian sendiri tidak tahu akan seberapa jauh. Pada langkah yang kesekian ia berhenti. Kakinya berputar di tempat. Ia berbalik dan memandangi Ciel sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ciel!" panggil Sebastian keras. Ciel masih mengawasinya sambil diam. Ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu atau berlari menyusul Sebastian. Ia tahu kalau akan percuma saja untuk mengejar pria itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membiarkannya bahagia di jalannya sendiri. Seperti Beethoven.

"_Ne m'oubliez pas_, Nona Kijang!"

Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali. Setelah mengatakan satu kalimat singkat itu, Sebastian berjalan cepat meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ciel mengawasinya yang menghilang di balik sebuah bangunan Rainsworth. Sekarang Sebastian sudah tidak ada lagi dalam jangkauan mata mau pun tangannya.

Ciel mundur beberapa langkah. Ia duduk di bangku kayu yang biasa mereka tempati berdua. Kalimat terakhir Sebastian bergema di dalam kepalanya. _Ne m'oubliez pas; forget-me-not._ _Jangan lupakan aku_. Ciel menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, bodoh… Aku tidak akan melupakanmu walau saat itu bukan musim gugur."

**.**

_Dear, Ci__el…_

_Selamat ulang tahun yang keempat belas. Dengan ini, aku mengucapkan selamat dan segala rasa terima kasih yang paling tulus. Aku sangat menyesal karena memberimu hadiah berupa perpisahan ini. __Tolong jangan bersedih, ya. Tetaplah tersenyum dengan manis._

_Aku berusaha mencarikan hadiah yang cocok buatmu. Tapi yang kudapat hanya seikat forget-me-not dan bibitnya saja. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Tanamlah bibit itu dengan sepenuh hatimu. Dengan begitu kau akan senang saat melihatnya berbunga._

_Aku tahu kalau bunga tidak akan bisa disimpan terlalu lama. __Karena itu aku menyiapkan hadiah yang lain. Gulungan kertas yang ada bersama kartu ini adalah partitur sebuah lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri. __Lagu itu kumainkan pertama kali dengan biola. Tapi aku juga membuat score_ _untuk piano. Judulnya Joy. Kau masih ingat, kan?_

_Saat itu aku membuat komposisi ini khusus untukmu. Aku membuatnya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Mainkanlah saat kau merasa sedih. Kuharap saat itu kau akan kembali tersenyum dan ceria lagi._

_Meski aku sudah tidak ada di dekatmu, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Ingat perkataanku akan langit? Anggap saja itu janji bahwa aku selalu mengingatmu kapan pun di mana pun._

_Kau sudah mendengar musik yang berasal dari dalam hatiku. Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku akan mendengar musik yang berasal dari hatimu. Sekarang aku akan pergi. Berbahagialah selalu. Terima kasih._

_Ne m'oubliez pas._

—_Sebastian M._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Music From Your Heart—END**

**.**

Ada yang bilang kalau sebenarnya, cewek yang disukai Beethoven itu bernama Therese, bukan Elise. Tapi orang yang nyalin lagunya salah tulis. Soal E, E mol, E yang dijadikan singkatan nama itu paham, kan? Th**E**r**EsE.**

**.**

**C/A:**

Ah, akhirnya fiksi ini tamat juga. Maaf, ya. Daku tahu kalau author's note itu sebenernya nggak boleh dicantumin. Tapi daku nggak betah kalau nggak bicara panjang-panjang. Kalau nggak mau baca di-skip ke review aja boleh, kok.

Ah, ya. Mengenai judul bagian terakhir di chapter ini (Lost in Blue), itu sebenarnya gegara daku ngetik bagian ini sambil denger lagunya Nightmare yang berjudul itu. Oke, nggak nyambung. Lagian Lost in Blue itu lebih cocok dinyanyikan sama orang yang mau mati (lha?). Daku juga ngetik sambil dengerin ketiga lagu Erik Satie itu, lho. Biar lebih menjiwai, gitu. *duakk*

Dan… dan… itu kissing scene pertama daku. Maaf kalau jelek begitu. Daku waktu ngetik aja udah malu banget. Untuk yang nggak suka adegan satu itu, nggak boleh protes! Daku udah kasih peringatan di summary-nya! ==+

Yang terakhir, maaf karena daku namatin cerita ini dengan ending yang tidak mengenakkan. Maaf karena daku belum menyatukan Sebastian-Ciel. Kalau kecewa bilang, ya? Jeng, jeng, jeng! Oleh karena itu, daku mau adain angket. Silakan jawab di review.

**Apa yang dikau suka dari fic ini?**

**Apa yang dikau tak suka dari fic ini?**

**Genre macam apa yang dikau mau daku tulis lagi?**

**Apa dikau mau fic ini dibuat sekuelnya? **(Kalau ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang minta, daku bakal buat. Tapi kalo nggak, ya udah, daripada percuma.)

Ini permohonan terakhir daku. Tolong review, dong. Silent reader juga berhentilah membisu. (TwT) Cukup di chapter ini aja review. Soalnya daku mau lihat ada berapa orang yang baca fiksi ini. Kalau ada banyak, daku jadi bikin sekuelnya. Jangan ada yang ketinggalan review, ya?

**P.S:** Daku tahu A/N tak boleh panjang-panjang. Tapi jangan ada yang nge-RA, ya! *sembah-sembah***.**

**The Forgotten Doll,**

—**an albino carbon—**

**Lacie C. Fraij**


	9. Chapter 9

Waaah! Betapa malunya daku ketika membaca review dari **Kuroshiffer Phantomcr**! I have a limited musical knowledge. You might find errors, so please pardon!

Yang soal tiga nada Fur Elise itu… wah, saya juga tahu E, Es, E dari cerita tentang nama Therese doang, bukannya karena saya tahu notasi lagunya. Waktu baca koreksinya jadi… duh, malu banget. =/= Anyway, makasih koreksinya.

(Habisnya saya, 'kan buta nada, gitu *jeduakk*. Saya mah bisanya cuma dengerin aja, bukan mainnya *dor!*)

**.**

Saya cuma mau kasih bonus saja. Mau dibaca, silakan. Kalau tak ya oke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Music From Your Heart**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

**Additional Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pada suatu hari di waktu yang telah lama sekali, seorang ksatria dan ladynya yang tercinta sedang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pinggiran sungai. Ksatria itu melindungi putrinya dengan segenap hati dan ketulusan. Ia sungguh mencintai wanita itu._

_Saat sedang berjalan, ksatria itu melihat bunga biru cantik yang tumbuh di tepi sungai. __Bunga itu kecil, namun manis. Bunganya berpetal lima dan berwarna kuning di tengahnya. Ia bermaksud untuk memetik bunga itu dan memberikannya kepada Sang Lady._

_Ksatria itu memetik banyak bunga dan menyusunnya menjadi rangkaian di tepi sungai. Sayang sekali. Akibat berat dari zirah yang ia pakai, ksatria itu justru terjatuh dan tenggelam dalam arus sungai yang deras._

_Saat tenggelam, ksatria itu masih menggenggam bunga yang tadi dipetiknya. __Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia melemparkan rangkaian itu ke tepi dan berteriak kepada wanita yang paling dicintainya._

"Forget-me-not!_" teriaknya. Lady itu berhasil menangkap rangkaian bunga biru tersebut. Namun, sayang sekali, ksatria itu tenggelam dan tidak dapat menemui putrinya lagi._

_Sejak saat itu, bunga biru yang dilemparkan Sang Ksatria dinamakan _forget-me-not._Bunga itu sering dipakai oleh wanita sebagai perlambang cinta abadi dan kepercayaan. _Forget-me-not_ dipercaya akan membuat seseorang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh orang yang dicintainya._

_=Selesai=_

KLAP!

"Hm, cerita yang bagus. Manis sekali."

Ciel menutup buku tebal yang kemarin baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan Rainsworth. Buku itu adalah kumpulan dongeng-dongeng klasik romantis yang berasal dari seluruh dunia. Yang baru saja selesai dibaca Ciel adalah salah satu kisah cinta yang menggunakan _forget-me-not_ sebagai perlambang.

"Ah, aku mendapat sebaris nada untuk meneruskan laguku!" seru Ciel girang. Ia segera mencorat-coret kertas berisi sangkar nada kosong yang baru terisi setengah. Namun dua kertas sebelumnya telah terisi susunan not-not balok yang rumit.

"Ya ampun, Ciel! Masih belum selesai juga? Sekarang sudah malam, lho. Kau tidak bosan main piano terus-menerus?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada malas terdengar dari pojok ruangan rekreasi._ Well_, sekarang ini Ciel berada di ruang duduk asramanya yang luas. Sebuah _grand piano_ disediakan di situ, dan sekarang Ciel menjajahnya sendirian. Besok hari Sabtu. Banyak anak yang berkumpul di ruang duduk untuk sekadar mengobrol atau main karena mereka bisa tidur lebih larut dari biasanya. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Elizabeth mengawasi Ciel dengan malas.

"Nanti kau bisa mengganggu anak yang lain, lho!" ancam Elizabeth galak. Ciel memutar bola matanya. Rasanya dia tidak akan mengganggu siapa pun, deh. Lagipula besok, kan, libur. Ciel menanyai temannya yang lain untuk mencari dukungan.

"Hei, Verity, Lionel! Apa aku dan pianoku menganggu kalian?" tanya Ciel sambil melirik Elizabeth sebal. Jawaban Verity yang mewakili semuanya membuat Ciel tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak, kok. Permainan pianomu bagus. Kau bisa main kapan pun. Itu tidak akan mengganggu kami. Kau ikut _concour_ di Salzburg tahun depan?" tanya Verity perhatian. Ciel mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali serius dengan pianonya.

"Kurasa aku akan ikut. Lihat apa keputusan Madame Schuess nanti," jawab Ciel santai. Ia dapat mendengar Elizabeth mendesis kesal karena tidak berhasil meminta Ciel berhenti agar anak itu bisa diajak bergabung untuk mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Kau lihat? Pianoku tidak akan menganggu siapa-siapa, Lizzie." Ciel nyengir menyebalkan ke arah Elizabeth. Louisa yang mendampingi anak itu terlihat terkikik sedikit. Elizabeth memelototinya. Tapi ia menghindar dengan mengajukan pertanyaan lain kepada Ciel.

"Kau bilang kau akan ikut _concour_ di Salzburg," katanya, "apa yang akan kau ikuti? Piano atau biola?" Louisa bertanya penasaran. _Well,_ selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Ciel sudah menguasai biola dan piano dengan sangat baik. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengikuti _concour_ dan semuanya sukses besar. Entah apa yang membuatnya memiliki kemauan untuk berlatih musik lebih dalam.

Sejak _saat itu_, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai musik sekarang. Ciel memilih musik sebagai jalan hidupnya. Semua orang memujinya. Sayangnya mereka semua tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat Ciel akan musik sebelum Sebastian Michaelis datang menjadi guru magang di sekolah mereka.

"Um, apa, ya?" jawab Ciel ragu. "Tergantung apa lagu yang harus dimainkan. Biola atau piano, dua-duanya tidak masalah." Ciel kembali mencorat-coret kertasnya yang mulai terlihat seperti partitur. Louisa mengintipnya dari jauh.

"B mol. A. G. A," gumam Ciel tak jelas. "B mol. C… lalu…" Ciel mulai bersenandung pelan untuk mengecek nada yang barusan dibuatnya. Kemudian ia mempraktikkan hasil karyanya itu dengan piano. Indah sekali.

"Ciel—"

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan ganggu aku. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Hmm, A. F. G…," sela Ciel cepat. Ia terlihat serius sekali. Ia kembali bergumam pelan tak jelas sembari bersenandung kecil. Louisa kembali memanggilnya.

"Cieeeel~"

"Jangan berisik!" bentak Ciel sebelum mulai bergumam lagi. "Setelah itu bagaimana, ya...," katanya kepada diri sendiri. Ia terlihat terisolasi dari dunia sekitar. Sepertinya ia ada di dimensi tertutup yang hanya berisi dia dan piano.

Ciel tersenyum puas. Ia kembali memainkan lagu ciptaannya yang baru saja selesai. Dengan cepat, ia langsung memainkan bagian terakhir dari lagu ciptaannya itu. Jemarinya yang kini memiliki jangkauan lebih lebar bergerak lincah.

Senyum Ciel terkembang saat memainkan lagu ini. Elizabeth dan Louisa mengawasinya sambil mendengarkan. Agaknya mereka juga terpikat dengan lagu yang diciptakan Ciel sendiri itu. Ciel mulai bersenandung sendiri saat mencapai baris terakhir.

Ting!

Ciel tersenyum puas terhadap hasil karyanya. Sebuah komposisi untuk piano yang menarik sekali. Nampaknya ia sudah kembali ke dunia dimana Elizabeth dan Louisa berada. Buktinya sekarang ia menoleh saat dipangil.

"Ciel!"

"Ha—eh? Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa, ya? Apa tadi salah satu dari kalian berdua memanggilku?"

Gubrak! Inilah susahnya berteman dengan seorang jenius yang jika sedang berpikir tidak akan peduli sekitar meski ada bom meledak.

Elizabeth dan Louisa menghela napas panjang bersamaan. Ciel nyengir lebar tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau itu bagaimana, sih?" gerutu Elizabeth. "Kuperingatkan, ya! Sekarang sudah mendekati akhir semester. Kalau kau terlalu sibuk dengan piano beserta lagu-lagumu itu, kau bisa terancam tidak bisa naik ke kelas dua belas!"

Elizabeth mulai mengomeli Ciel. Sementara itu, Ciel cemberut karena merasa diremehkan serendah-rendahnya. Alisnya tertaut marah.

"Bicara apa, sih?" katanya kesal. "Kau tidak percaya kalau Ciel Phantomhive akan lulus ujian akhir semester nanti? Jangankan sekedar lulus. Dapat nilai terbaik seangkatan aku juga bisa! Benar atau tidak, Lou?"

Ciel cemberut sambil mencari dukungan Louisa. Louisa mengangguk terpaksa karena dipelototi Ciel. Ya, kata-katanya memang benar, sih.

"Huh, dasar kau ini!" cibir Elizabeth pelan. Ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu. Yah, biarlah kalau dia mau menikmati kencannya dengan piano hitam itu. Tapi setidaknya jangan lupakan kedua temannya yang ini, dong.

"Oh, ya, Ciel...," seru Louisa tiba-tiba, "ngomong-ngomong apa judul lagu yang barusan kau buat itu?"

Louisa mendekati Ciel yang masih duduk di depan piano. Ia berusaha mengingat nada yang tadi dimainkan Ciel dan mempraktikkannya. Sepertinya ia juga tertarik dengan lagu yang dibuat Ciel itu. Memang sebuah lagu yang indah.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Ciel tersenyum manis. Ia melanjutkan bagian yang Louisa lupakan. Dengan wajah secerah langit tanpa awan, dia berkata dengan jelas.

"Judulnya '_forget-me-not_'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga tahun lebih Sebastian menetap di negara ini—di Prancis. Dalam tiga tahun itu pula ia menjalani pekerjaan barunya, mengajar mahasiswa—dengan kata lain sebagai dosen. Sebastian patut bangga dengan pencapaian itu—mengingat usianya yang masih sangat muda. Tapi kadang Sebastian merasa kesal sendiri karena murid-muridnya tidak memperlakukannya sebagai guru hanya karena usia yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Sebastian mendesah letih di kamar apartemennya yang terasa sepi. Di sini ia tinggal sendirian. Yang menjadi temannya hanyalah sebuah piano hitam dan seekor _Scottish-fold_ berbulu abu-abu. Selain Sebastian, mereka berdualah yang bisa membuat suara untuk menjadikan suasana terasa lebih 'hidup'.

Sebastian duduk tenang di depan meja kerjanya. Di hadapannya ada berkas-berkas yang bukan merupakan pekerjaan mahasiswanya. Ia sudah selesai memeriksanya tadi. Kertas-kertas itu adalah berita yang dibawa dosen-dosen senior ke kantor kemarin Jumat. Sebastian meminjamnya untuk dilihat-lihat sebentar.

Ia memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk di depannya. Itu adalah hasil penjurian _concour_ beberapa waktu lalu yang dinilai oleh dosen-dosen senior Sebastian tadi. Sebastian belum memiliki hak untuk bisa mengikuti penjurian itu. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin sekali diizinkan melepaskan tugas sejenak untuk paling tidak melihat _concour_ itu saja.

Di belakang kertas itu terdapat guntingan surat kabar yang berisi artikel terkait. Ulasan-ulasan tentang penampilan masing-masing juara ditulis di sana. Banyak nama-nama orang penting yang ditulis. Kadang Sebastian mengangkat alis saat membaca nama bekas dosennya yang menjadi juri.

Sebastian kembali membaca-baca potongan koran itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah membaca artikel itu sebelumnya. Berkali-kali malah. Tapi satu foto dalam artikel itu membuatnya tidak bosan untuk terus melihatnya.

Foto itu dicetak berwarna. Terlihat salah satu peserta sedang menunjukkan kemampuannya bermain piano. Penampilannya nampak meyakinkan sekali. Di bawahnya terpampang judul artikel yang dicetak besar-besar.

**Ciel Phantomhive Memukau Pendengar Dengan Liszt: Grandes Etudes**

"Wah, wah...," gumam Sebastian, "kau sudah jadi hebat, ya... Nona Kijang."

Sebastian mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya. Makin lama makin naik membentuk senyuman manis. Ia berhenti meneliti kertas-kertas yang lain. Baginya, potongan berita yang satu itu lebih berharga dari kertas-kertas lain itu.

Tahu, kan, apa alasannya? Tentu saja karena yang dimuat di situ adalah Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum pelan-pelan. Ia senang bisa melihat sosok itu sekali lagi. Ciel terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang. Rambut abu-abunya dipendekkan sedikit—yah, tetap saja panjang. Tapi Sebastian tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu.

Bagi Sebastian, Ciel sama sekali tidak berubah. Tubuhnya masih sama langsingnya dengan yang dulu—kalau tidak mau dibilang kurus. Sepertinya ia bertambah tinggi sedikit. Yah, sedikit. Sebastian tidak bisa mengira-ngira dengan posisi Ciel yang sedang duduk begitu. Ah, mau pendek atau tinggi, Ciel masih tetap Nona Kijangnya.

—'_nya_'? Apa-apaan itu? Sejak kapan Ciel jadi milik_nya_?

Lagi-lagi Sebastian mendesah. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan fotografer yang mengambil gambar Ciel ini. Ia mengambil foto itu dari _angle_ yang sangat tidak tepat. Foto itu di-_shot_ dari samping-bawah. Akibatnya wajah Ciel tidak terlihat jelas. Sebastian kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat satu hal yang paling ia rindukan dari Ciel.

Iris birunya yang sedalam samudra dan sebiru langit. _Forget-me-not_-nya…

Sebastian meletakkan potongan surat kabar itu kembali ke mejanya. Perlahan-lahan, ia beranjak untuk melangkah ke jendela yang berada di bidang lain dinding. Jendela yang lebar itu bersih tanpa debu atau bercak lainnya yang bisa menghalangi pandangan. Di luar sana tergambar langit biru pucat musim gugur yang cerah.

Sebastian menempelkan satu tangannya di kaca. Ia mendesah dan bergumam pelan sekali. "Kau sedang apa, sih?"

Sebastian mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Nampaknya ia merasa frustrasi—entah karena apa—setelah melihat langit biru itu.

"Harusnya dulu aku meminta alamat _e-mail_ atau nomor teleponnya, ya...," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi berlengan yang ada di dekat jendela. General, kucingnya, melompat ke pangkuan Sebastian dan mendengkur tenang di sana.

Sebastian kembali menoleh ke langit luas di balik jendela sana. Lama sekali ia diam sambil memandangi langit itu. Tangannya bergerak di luar kesadaran untuk membelai-belai kucingnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat merenung, ia mulai berbicara.

"Ciel jahat sekali, sih," gumamnya pelan. "Iya, kan, Gene?" Sebastian mulai meracau sendiri. Maksudnya ingin menumpahkan isi hati pada orang lain. Berhubung di ruangan itu General adalah satu-satunya makhluk—selain Sebastian—yang punya telinga, ya sudahlah. Pembicaraan satu arah oke juga.

"…setiap hari, mau pergi ke mana pun juga pasti akan bertemu langit. Ciel memaksaku untuk terus memikirkannya, ya? Wah, licik sekali."

Sebastian menggaruk-garuk leher kucingnya yang terus mendengkur. Kucing itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Itulah salah satu yang Sebastian sukai pada kucing. Jika sedang bercerita, kucing tidak akan menginterupsinya di tengah jalan.

"Kira-kira dia sedang apa, ya?"gumamnya tak jelas. "Langit sedang cerah. Apa dia sedang senang? Ah, kalau saja aku punya cara untuk mengontaknya, tidak mungkin aku jadi gelisah seperti ini."

Sebastian mendengus sebal. General mengeong saat merasakan tangan majikannya berhenti mengaruk lehernya. Sebastian tidak menanggapi sahutan yang satu itu. Ia justru mengangkat General dari pangkuannya ke menidurkannya di lantai berkarpet. Ia kembali berdiri dan menatap langit di tempat yang tadi.

Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Ciel. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Setiap menatap langit pasti Sebastian akan mengingatnya. Tahu kalau rasa rindu itu bisa membuat sesak? Itu yang Sebastian rasakan sekarang.

Tapi bagaimana, ya? Sebastian juga tidak keberatan dengan itu.

**.**

_Aku mengamati semuanya dengan lensa di balik jendela_

_Bagaimana kalau semuanya tak nyata?_

_Meski virtual aku masih bisa melihatnya_

_Bagaimana, ya?_

_Si biru itu membuatku terlalu banyak menerka_

_Kuharap aku melihat bayangan nyata_

_Suaraku tidak akan bisa menjangkau apa pun_

_Dalam keadaan tertawan aku bersembunyi_

_Jauh, jauh di sini_

_Melihat dan menerka_

**.**

Sebastian ganti menatap pemandangan di bawah sana. Merah dan kuning tersebar di mana-mana. Musim gugur sedang menyapu semua hijau. Sisa-sisa musim panas yang tertinggal hanya sedikit sekali. Di musim gugur anginnya pun terasa berbeda.

Sebastian tersenyum melihat pohon-pohon _maple_ yang mulai memerah. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan rontok. Kalau sudah rontok, merahnya akan hilang. Sebastian menghela napas panjang.

"Musim gugur ini akan jadi singkat sekali. Setelah tiga bulan ini mungkin kau akan lupa lagi padaku, ya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear, God…_

_Aku berterima kasih dengan sepenuh hatiku pada-Mu. Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali. Akhirnya saat yang kunantikan tiba juga. Terima kasih sudah mendatangkan musim gugur sekali lagi. __Aku senang._

_Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu. Nyatanya aku masih hidup. Masih bisa menatap langit dan menghirup udara dari empat musim yang berbeda-beda. __Aku suka musim dingin dan salju. Tapi musim gugur dan dedaunan yang jatuh terlihat lebih indah._

_Hari ini aku juga berada di sana. Di bangku yang sekarang ternaungi pohon berdaun merah itu. Setiap hari aku ke sini. __Tapi akan terasa berbeda jika daun-daun maple itu sudah berubah merah. Tahukah? Jika mendongak ke atas dan menatap daun merah itu, aku akan merasa kalau ia di sini. Memandangiku juga._

_Aku terus menunggunya, mengertikah? Rasa sakit bertumpuk lagi. Meski berteriak tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Hari esok selalu menjadi hari yang lain. Tidak akan mungkin kembali ke hari yang sama lagi._

_Saat angin bertiup menggoyang dedaunan, aku mengulurkan tangan. __Dia sekarang ada di mana? Apa dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bahagia? Dia sudah bukan dia yang dulu lagi. Berpikir begitu saja kenapa aku merasa kesal, ya?_

_Aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Dia juga tidak mau memberitahuku. Kalau boleh, bisakah Kau memberitahukannya padaku?_

_Hh, di mana pun, kami ada di bawah yang sama. Kalau sedang memikirkannya begini, apa ia juga akan memikirkanku?_

_Ah, gelisah begini membuatku merasa kesal sekali padanya. Rasa seperti ini apa namanya, sih? Merepotkan sekali._

_Sebastian, aku merindukanmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Wuh! Pendek! *jeduakk*

Maklum, ya. 'Kan, bonus… *dilempar confetti/Wah, makasih, makasih!*

Oke, abaikan. Intinya, saya di sini cuma mau mengumumkan hasil angket yang memutuskan jadi nggaknya sekuel fic ini. Makasih sudah mau review dan menjawab angketnya.

Kebanyakan, sih, mintanya dibuat lanjutannya. Ada juga yang dengan jelas bisa nangkap maksud saya yang sengaja namatin dengan akhir yang menggantung. Wah, makasih… reader pengertian *jeduakk*.

Oke, seperti yang kubilang. Emang daku sengaja namatin pake akhir yang menggantung. Sebenarnya alasannya cuma karena daku kebelet pengen lihat huruf "C" di MC daku yang pertama ini *dibunuh*.

Yak, jadi kuputuskan untuk bikin sekuelnya. Ada plot yang berputar-putar di dasar otakku, meski nggak tahu bisa dirilis kapan. Saya juga belum begitu yakin, sih, mau lanjut atau nggak. Yee, bimbang, bimbang~ *slap*

Sebenernya pengen buat, sih. Tapi ntar takutnya malah nyinet. (Walau sebenarnya nggak apa, sih. Genrenya juga 'drama', kan?) Yang mellow-mellow cengeng lebai gitulah… *dibantai*

Kalau bisa, sih, setelah Hope sama Love Shot saia tamat. Paling lama Desember, mungkin? Biar sama kayak waktu fic ini pertama kali keluar, gitu *jeduakk*. (Ngomongnya yakin banget, sih! Padahal nggak jelas jadi dibuat atau nggak.) Waaa~ Jadi dibikin nggak, nih? Oke. Review dulu, ya. Bagi author yang mau fiksinya dibaca dan direview oleh daku, silakan bilang. Itung-itung iklan. Sebisa mungkin daku akan R&R.


End file.
